


Worlds Collide: Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest x Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

by KansasVenomoth



Series: Worlds Collide: A Khajiit's Otherworldly Adventures [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Combat, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KansasVenomoth/pseuds/KansasVenomoth
Summary: For nearly a century, the Hero of Skyrim had been effectively trapped in the Deadlands, the Daedric Realm of Mehrunes Dagon following a failed experiment. For the many long years, he was on the run, fending off innumerable Daedra while trying to return to his home. Eventually, he was finally able to open the portal and was able to leave Oblivion, though rather than finding himself back in Tamriel, he found himself in a world completely unknown to him. What kind of problems will the Khajiit get into this time?
Relationships: Felicia/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Ja'vassa x Nyx
Series: Worlds Collide: A Khajiit's Otherworldly Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Arrival

Day after day, year after year, it's been the same for the Nightwalker Dragonborn. Following an experiment gone wrong in his home on Solstheim, the Khajiit found himself trapped in the fiery pits of Oblivion. Despite his lengthy stay, he never once encountered Mehrunes Dagon, though he always assumed the Daedric Lord was merely watching his struggle in the background, amused with the little game. Though the heat and ash made life excruciatingly difficult for the Dragonborn, he was a stubborn cat and had pushed on, hoping to one day return to Tamriel. Innumerable dremora had fallen to his blades and magic, though the endless battle in the hellish expanse were getting tiresome. Throughout the years, he had collected a number of ingredients with the help of the Daedric Butler he received from Hermaeus Mora before he arrived in this realm. Nearly a full century had passed before Ja'vassa had managed to obtain everything he'd need, and once it was all together, he had put the ingredients in a similar arrangement to what his original experiment.

Unfortunately for him, not all of the necessary components were available to him; desperation got the better of him and he hoped that at the very least, it'd bring him to a less dangerous plane of Oblivion, somewhere he could actually rest and relax, get a full night's worth of sleep. With everything ready, he activated it and much to his surprise, and perhaps his relief, a portal had opened. With little hesitation on his part, the vampire effectively rushed through the portal, wanting nothing more than to get out and get home. With a brilliant flash of light, he had indeed escaped the Prince of Destruction's realm, though he hadn't yet returned home. After the light faded, he discovered himself in what he could only assume to be the throne room of a castle, but he wasn't sure where he ended up. The architecture didn't seem to be of that of Skyrim's, Morrowind's, or any of the other provinces. Perhaps he ended up in Akavir, though he wouldn't have much time to think about it.

It had seemed he interrupted a rather serious conversation, a tall and stern looking man stared at him with surprise, though that expression quickly turned to suspicion and distrust. "Who in Anankos' name are you?" He asked in a demanding tone. "Where did you come from?" The man looked Ja'vassa up and down. "More importantly, what are you?"

The man's advisor had spoken up before the outsider had a chance to do so, "Perhaps he's an assassin, potentially sent by the Hoshidans?" He suggested.

Ja'vassa scoffed, "Seeing as I have no idea where I even am, I can assure you I hadn't come here to take his life." He replied rather sarcastically. "My name is Ja'vassa, I hail from a land known as Tamriel, though for the past century, I've been trapped in Oblivion."

Iago raised his eyebrow, "Tamriel? Oblivion? I've never even heard of those places, for all we know, he could be lying to us." He warned the King, "Garon, we should have him imprisoned and interrogated. Look at his weaponry, they clearly seem to be Hoshidan in origin." He added, referring to the Akaviri katanas on him.

"Hmph. I may not tell you the full truth, but I'm no liar. I ended up in the Deadlands after a failed experiment. I intended to visit Peryite's Pits, but something went wrong. I'm not sure if I was missing something, added too much or too little of something, or if it was something else entirely. Over the past century, I've been doing the same thing, but in the end, I was missing something and for whatever reason, it brought me to... whatever this place is." The Khajiit explained, "As for my weaponry, they're Akaviri in origin.. not... Hoshidan."

A younger, but equally stern individual approached him, "Father, he doesn't appear to be lying. He's telling you the truth. Though, I am curious. How does one live for over a century and remain so young in appearance? Is it common with your people?"

Ja'vassa shook his head, "No, I simply possess the blood of a vampire. I will continue to live until someone kills me, and well, considering I've had over a hundred years, I'm doing this whole survival thing pretty well." He replied, "I've spilled my guts, perhaps you can tell me where I am." He suggested, though the King remained silent.

"Before I give you such information, I have a task for you. I need to see if you're as trustworthy as my son says you are." Garon stood up, "You are to join Corrin on his mission to suppress the Ice Tribe's rebellion. Come back successful and alive, then I'll tell you. Fail and I'd have no further use of your corpse."

A soft, annoyed sigh escaped him as he heard the orders. _'Another rebellion? I wonder how the Stormcloak Rebellion turned out... maybe this one will be different.'_ He shrugged, "Fine, I'll join him. Which one of them is Corrin?" He asked in response, though Garon only pointed towards the white-haired male. "Are we going alone or will there be other troops?"

"It is what Anankos wants. If you're as strong as you claim, this should be no problem for you. Let this be the last time you speak of this." Garon suggested, turning to Corrin. "I will not tolerate failure from you, my son. Come back with news of success or don't come back at all. Understood?"

The prince nodded at him, "Understood, Father. I'll be sure to make you proud." He promised, bowing towards the king. "Are you ready to head out?" Corrin asked, turning to Ja'vassa. The Khajiit nodded in response, "Let's just get this over with." With the mission in mind, the unlikely pair had left for their destination.

Fast forward nearly a few hours and the pair had arrived at the entrance as the Forlorn Forest. "Hey... Ja'vassa, was it? Mind if I ask what your homeland was like? I don't mean to pry, but it's not everyday we get visitors from other worlds." Corrin said in an attempt to make some conversation.

"Admittedly, I've been away from Skyrim for so long that I've... forgotten what it looks like." Ja'vassa admitted, "Even so, in the century I've been gone, there's no telling what might've happened. The Thalmor could've overrun the province, the Stormcloaks might be in charge. Serana, Babette, my closest friends could all be gone for all I know." He sighed softly, "Maybe sometime in... a more peaceful realm will do me some good. I understand you're in a war, but... this is far better than the Deadlands."

A pitiful look overtook Corrin's face as he listened to his companion, though he wasn't sure what to say. "What are the Deadlands?" Though he really wasn't trying to dig into Ja'vassa's business, his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"It's the realm of Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Lord of Destruction. His realm lives up to his name... Destruction, natural disasters. I wouldn't send my worst enemy there." The Khajiit explained, "The Deadlands are just one of many realms that make up Oblivion."

Corrin listened with much curiosity, though both his and Ja'vassa's expression quickly changed upon hearing a number of deep groans and low growls. Instinctively, the Dragonborn grabbed the Akaviri katana that rested on his side and readied a Bombardment spell with the other hand. "Uh, Corrin... you heard those as well, yes?" He received a nod as a number of strange monsters emerged from the darkness. "What in Oblivion are those?" He asked, readying himself for battle. He wasn't particularly nervous, given the many long years against the Daedra, he just wanted to know what they were up against.

"Those are the Faceless, I couldn't really tell you much about them as they're pretty new to me." Corrin replied, grabbing his own blade.

"Are these things undead?" Ja'vassa asked, reaching for his silver sword, deciding that dual wielding would be the best option here. His question was answered with a shrug, "You'd be better off asking Leo that... I don't know if they're alive or undead like you say. All I know is that they need to be destroyed." The prince replied, receiving a nod from Ja'vassa. With the information in mind, he had gone right to work; his speed and agility being more than enough to attack and avoid counter attacks from these strange enemies. Corrin's own speed was enough to keep himself from getting hurt. While the Faceless didn't seem to pose much of a threat to the pair, the sheer numbers were proving troublesome.

Seeking an opening, the Dragonborn had prepared a Flame Thrall spell followed by a Frost Thrall spell, summoning the two Daedra in an effort to slow the advance of their enemies. Corrin paused his attack and stared, "How'd you do that?" He asked, mild surprise and amazement in his tone.

"I'll explain later, just focus on destroying these things! If we're wanting to suppress this rebellion, we'll need to do this as quickly as possible!" Ja'vassa reminded him, having since resumed his assault with the Blades sword, this time holding a Thunderbolt spell in the place of his silver sword. After what seemed like an eternity, the duo had finally come out on top with the last of the Faceless falling thanks to an attack from the Frost Thrall.

"Now that the battle is over, I suppose I could give you an explanation on the way to our destination, yes?" The Khajiit suggested, sheathing his blade as his summoned duo approached. Corrin nodded at him, "They're so strong... you're incredible, too. The speed and grace beyond your attacks... it was incredible. How'd you summon those two?" He asked, acting like a curious child. "No doubt Elise would be pretty excited to see you do stuff like this as well."

"The Thralls were summoned through Conjuration magic. When a mage in Tamriel can muster enough magical energy, they can force Daedra out of Oblivion and into the mortal realm, thus binding them to their service. Some only last a few brief moments while others, like the Thralls I have will remain at my service until they've been killed or I banish them back to Oblivion." Ja'vassa explained, grinning pridefully. "Before I entered the Deadlands, I was one of the strongest mages in Skyrim, perhaps all of Tamriel." He boasted; and though it was a tall boast, he had the skills and merit to back it up. "With Conjuration magic, mages can also raise the dead to do their bidding. I am a necromancer myself, though I only resort to it in dire situations."

The prince nodded in response to what he said, "How interesting. Can you only summon two of them?" He figured some general discussion would make the trip go by a little quicker.

"With enough magical energy and skill, mages can summon several Daedra or undead. I can summon up to five myself, anymore and I become much weaker." Ja'vassa responded, wrapping his arms behind his back. "More often than not, I won't need more than one or two. They're useful in buying time to either get back on my feet or to simply open up an opportunity for attack."

Corrin nodded in a rather excited manner as he listened to the feline, "What other kind of magic can you use?" He asked.

"Beyond the Conjuration school, I am also fairly skilled in the Destruction and Restoration schools, Alteration and Illusion are pockets of mine, meaning I don't use them as often. Destruction invokes the wrath of the elements... frost, fire, and shock magic, though there are some mages that can also invoke wind, earth, water, poison, and even blood itself. I am among the mages that can." Ja'vassa explained, showing off a Flames spell. "It's important for a mage to be versatile... whether you're looking to save or destroy the world, it's worth practicing in all five. In addition, some mages also rely on enchanting. It gives their weapons, armor, and clothing a nice boost." He had drawn the sword at his side, "I call this Fire Fang... it's a sharp, deadly blade capable of slicing through most enemies with little resistance, but to add some power, I've enchanted it with a fire enchantment, burning my foes on contact."

Once again, the young prince nodded in response and for the remainder of the trip, he would continue to assault his companion with relentless questions, mostly regarding the magic of his homeworld. Though Ja'vassa was mildly annoyed, he wouldn't deny his slight amusement from the conversation with Corrin.


	2. The Ice Tribe

It wasn't long before the dark and foreboding surroundings of the forest had been replaced with a snowy, frozen wasteland. Before the duo could get too far from the wooded environment, a young woman had caught up to them, calling out to Corrin. "M-Milord! Wait up!" She called out, receiving a surprised look from the pair.

"Felicia? What are you doing out here?" The prince asked; he wasn't upset, just confused. "Did Father send you or...?"

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Felicia shook her head. "No, I figured if you were going to the Ice Tribe, you might want a guide. The villagers might not be too happy with outsiders, but you'll be fine with me!" She spoke in a cheerful, sprightly tone, a slight pep in her step as she twirled in front of Corrin. "I, uh, hope you'd at least be willing to allow me to join you and your friend."

Corrin smiled and nodded, "Of course, you're always a welcome sight in this snowy landscape." He confirmed, turning to the Khajiit. "Ja'vassa, meet Felicia. She's a good friend of mine."

Ja'vassa nodded, "I see... she's certainly an energetic one, that's for sure." He offered the girl a slight bow, "As he said before, I am Ja'vassa."

The maid smiled in response, nodding. "It's a pleasure! Now, let's not waste anymore time and continue making our way to the village!" With a pep in her step, she had begun to lead them to the village. Gradually, the temperature lowered, a light dusting turned into a raging blizzard, all in all, it was unpleasant. Corrin was practically shaking, his teeth chattering as he walked. "Man, it's freezing here and yet, you two barely look affected at all. How come?" He asked in between shivers.

"Compared to the fiery wasteland of the Deadlands, this place is a veritable paradise for me. Besides, my fur and robes keep me warm enough." Ja'vassa said. Felicia chimed in next, "I was raised here, the ice is practically in my veins. Though, I hadn't realized you were so cold, milord." She added, going over to softly hug Corrin in an attempt to warm him up, "Here, maybe this will help you." Her tone sounded rather joyful, though she was oblivious to just how flustered Corrin was thanks to it.

"T-Thank you, Felicia. I... I really appreciate it." The prince said, a deep blush painting his cheeks. In the background, Ja'vassa chuckled softly, though he didn't say a word. Felicia kept her soft hold around Corrin as they made their way towards the village. Just a short distance before they'd arrive, they would once again be interrupted, this time by Corrin's younger sister, Elise. "Big brother! Wait up!" She called out, her retainers just a short distance behind her. "I know Father said you should do this by yourself, but I just couldn't stand back and let you go. Felicia's here... and I'm sure your friend is just as strong, but still... I just couldn't."

Corrin chuckled softly, smiling towards his sister. "I appreciate the concern, sis. Won't Father be upset if you disobeyed him?" He asked, the smile quickly fading away.

Elise's own smile faded away as well, "Ah... I... I hadn't even thought about that. I'm already far from home, no doubt Father's aware of me being gone..." She muttered, her hands going up towards her mouth.

"I doubt he'll be too upset by it, little one. If you explain yourself, I'm sure he'll understand." Ja'vassa assured her, though Corrin would speak up again.

"Our father isn't exactly the most forgiving type, if not for Anankos sparing me, I have no doubt in my mind he would've had me executed for returning to Nohr... he took me for a spy due to my time in Hoshido." Corrin explained.

Ja'vassa glared slightly, a bit annoyed. "And yet you still follow his commands?" He asked, his tone sounding a bit confused and annoyed.

"He is my father, it's my duty to be loyal to him, isn't it?" The prince questioned.

The Khajiit shook his head, "There's a big difference between loyalty and blind obedience. He was going to have you executed for merely returning to your homeland... he'll likely punish your sister merely for showing concern to her brother. The path your taking will lead you to ruin." He warned.

"I... I know, it's not the right path, but if I'm to end the war between our nations, I need to change Nohr from within, even if it means dirtying my hands a bit." Corrin responded, gulping slightly.

Ja'vassa nodded at him, "You tread a dangerous path, Corrin. One walked by few, and even fewer will survive it." He responded, "It's a brave path, I'm interested in seeing how you go about it. You might go down in history as a celebrated hero, or you might go down as a scorned villain."

Corrin merely listened and nodded in response, saying nothing to that. Soon, they arrived at the edge of the village and before they could get too far into the village's boundaries, another newcomer would interrupt them. "Big brother, wait!" A female voice called out, riding on the back of a horse.

The prince's eyes widened as he watched the girl approach. "Elise! What are you doing here? If Father discovers you left the castle, you'd be in terrible trouble." He reminded her.

In response to what he said, Elise backed away slightly. "I-I know, but... I just wanted to come help you. I'm sorry, brother... I hope you're not angry." She said softly, twiddling with her fingers.

Corrin sighed softly, those saddened eyes of Elise being one of his greatest weaknesses."No, I'm not angry, I'm just surprised is all. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm glad you're here." He replied, "Though, let's just hope Father won't be too upset."

The Khajiit watched them briefly, nodding his approval. "You've got a wonderful sister, Corrin. Make sure you take good care of her." He paused, sighing a bit. "Let's take care of our mission and get back before any of them notice your sister is gone." He suggested.

Before the prince could speak up, they had been approached by a strange man. "Welcome to our village, hero." He said. bowing slightly. "It would seem the legends were true. The hero wielding the legendary Yato has arrived to bring peace to the realm."

Corrin stared at the man in confusion, "Legendary hero? You know of my sword?" He questioned. "Who are you anyways?" He asked, trying to keep the current mission a secret for as long as possible. The man seemed nice, not to mention two of his closest friends were from the village, it seemed wrong to lay waste to it.

"Of course I do, all of the Ice Tribe know of the legendary blade. According to some of our oldest tales, it's said that when darkness overtakes the realm, Yato will choose a hero to wield it. That hero was said to be the light in that dark veil, they would be responsible for bringing peace to the world." He explained, "I am Kilma, Chief of the Ice Tribe. You and your friends should join me back home, we can talk more there."

Without any hesitation, Corrin nodded in response. "I appreciate it, Kilma. I don't know how much longer I could last in this weather." He admittedly sheepishly. So far, everything seemed to be going smoothly, though he wouldn't deny that he was feeling guilty about the mission thus far; he has to commit terrible atrocities to the village that had been surprisingly warm and welcoming to him. He's unsure how much longer he'll be able to hide his true intentions, though he was nervous about what might happen if they were revealed.

Awaiting for them in the house was another familiar face; Felicia's sister, Flora had been preparing some tea for herself and her new guests. Upon entering, Corrin grew increasingly nervous, sweat dribbled from his forehead. Kilma hadn't yet noticed and it seemed Flora hadn't yet turned to face them. Gulping slightly, Corrin fiddled with his hair in order to calm himself. The Khajiit turned to him, "You doing alright, Corrin? You look as pale as the snow." He said, slightly concerned for his companion.

"That's Flora, Felicia's sister..." The prince started, "These people have been so nice to us... but, we have a mission to take care of.. I can't raise my blade against them. No doubt Flora will know our true intentions." He whispered in response, gulping again. "Father will wipe them out regardless, but...."

He would soon be cut off by the blue haired maid as she turned to face him, "My liege? Felicia? What are you two doing here? Elise is here as well?" She asked as she stood up. This got Kilma's attention as he stared at Corrin.

As expected, the male stood in a nervous silence, his legs quivering as his skin seemed to grow even lighter. Elise had spoken in his place, "We're here to suppress the rebellion as Father asked of us!" In spite of the severity of the task at hand, her tone was light and cheerful.

"You shouldn't have said that, princess." Ja'vassa warned her. Though, this only confused Elise further. "Huh? What do you mean? I thought we were just gonna ask them to dinner and ask them to stop the rebellion, y'know?" She questioned.

Kilma sighed in disappointment, "It's a shame the legendary sword chose a Nohrian puppet to be its champion. Flora, sound the alarm. We've got intruders to deal with." He turned to Felicia, shaking his head. "I had thought better of you, daughter. To think you would be able to take up arms against your own home. For shame."

Felicia quickly denied the accusations, "You've got it all wrong, Father! Corrin had no intention to fight you, he doesn't want to raise his blade against Flora or any of the others! Sister, please... this is all just a huge misunderstanding! You know Corrin as well as I do!" She pleaded.

Deep down, Flora knew she was right; Corrin wouldn't harm a fly if he had a say in the matter, yet she didn't want to believe her own heart. "The Nohrians have infected you with their barbarous ways. I'm sorry, dear sister, but if you choose to side with them, then you will die with them. The Ice Tribe no longer bows to Nohr." She argued, going to sound the alarm like ordered.

"Please, Kilma! We don't have to fight! I don't want to raise my sword against you!" Corrin pleaded, though that's when he felt Ja'vassa's hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't want to do this, but I don't think they'll listen to you. Sometimes, the sword is the only way." The Khajiit reminded him, "You don't have to kill them, but you need to raise your blade if you're wanting to return home. I want to return home, so I have no choice but to fight."

Though hesitant at first, Corrin nodded in agreement. "You're... you're right, but please... try not to kill them." He suggested, quickly leaving Kilma's house with the rest of his entourage in order to prepare for the inevitable fight. "Flora, Kilma... please forgive me, this isn't what I wanted." Corrin muttered, drawing his weapon. Following his example; Ja'vassa and the others had also readied themselves.

The Khajiit drew Harkon's sword while preparing a Flame Cloak spell in the other hand. With the alarm sounded, a number of enemy soldiers had emerged from practically every corner of the village. "Corrin, you should take care of Kilma. There's a chance he might listen to you, the rest of us will take care of the rest." Ja'vassa started, "Princess, you should stay close to your brother for the time being. Provide support where you're able, your optimism might be the key ingredient we need." With this in mind, the miniscule Nohrian army had properly joined the fray. Felicia ended up joining Corrin and Elise, wanting to speak with Kilma directly.

"Do you think Mr. Kitty will be okay?" Elise asked, looking back to the flaming Khajiit. "He's strong, but... surely he'll need help, right?" She asked them, keeping close behind her allies.

Corrin offered a reassuring smile towards his sister, "He'll be fine, he's stronger than any of us here... perhaps even as strong as Xander is." He assured her, soon approaching Kilma. The chieftain and his daughter kept serious looks on their faces.

"It pains me to have to be the one to kill Yato's champion, but if the Ice Tribe is to survive, we have no choice." Kilma said, sighing. "It pains me even more than my own daughter raises her weapon against her own people."

Felicia quickly shook her head in response, "Please, Father! You have to listen to us, Corrin doesn't want to hurt you!" She had sheathed her dagger to prove her point, "Please, lower your weapons and let us talk." Tears pooled in eyes as she turned to Corrin, sighing in relief as he also sheathed his own weapon.

Both Flora and Kilma turned to look at the battlefield; in the short time, there wasn't a single fatality on either side. Every fallen rebel was merely unconscious or disarmed, though this led to great confusion. "With the Nohrians here, we should have corpses piling up... what's the meaning of this, Corrin? Do you mean to mock us with this display?" Flora asked.

The prince shook his head in response, "Father said I needed to quell the rebellion, he never said I had to wipe the village out. I told the truth when I said I wished to resolve things peacefully, I don't believe in killing just for the sake of killing." Corrin paused briefly, sighing a bit. "This might sound selfish and heartless from me, but please, Kilma... halt the rebellion for now. In the meantime, I'll do everything I can to ensure your people are safe and that in due time, free them from Nohr's grasp."

Kilma was silent for a long while, his eyes scanning the icy fields of the village. Even with the strength of Ja'vassa and the others on the battlefield, it seemed Corrin kept his word. Not one fatality on either side. "I can feel a certain ambition in you, Prince. Alright, we... we will cooperate for the time being, but I expect you to do your part and keep your promise."

The trio smiled graciously in response, they could return to Garon with good news in mind. "I appreciate it greatly, Kilma. You have my word." Corrin assured him, "Ja'vassa! Lower your sword! The battle is over!" He called out to the Khajiit. Ja'vassa nodded in response, sheathing his blade. With the good news in mind, Corrin and the rest of his group would begin to make the long journey back home.


	3. Family Reunion - Nohr

With the conflict in the Ice Tribe long behind them, Corrin and his group had finally returned to Castle Krakenburg in order to make a full report to King Garon. The advisor would quickly relay the news of their arrival. "My Liege, Corrin has returned with good news. The rebellion up north has been stamped out, and more impressively, not a single life was taken. He requests an audience with you." Iago said, his tone remaining emotionless as always. Garon merely nodded in response, following behind Iago as he returned to the throne room.

A few moments went by before Garon would take a seat in his throne. "I hear you were successful, Corrin. Quelling a rebellion without taking a life is no small feat. I believe you've more than earned your place back in my family. Good job, my child." He said, nodding his approval.

The young prince smiled in response, "Thank you, Father. I'm glad I was able to make you proud." He said happily, bowing slightly. His elder brother approached him, patting his shoulder in congratulations. "I'm glad to see you were successful, Corrin. I've always told you had the makings of an excellent warrior." Xander said triumphantly.

Before Corrin could thank him, Iago had spoken up. "The task was carried out exceptionally well, but unfortunately, according to my sources, the young prince had more help than just the outsider."

The white haired male gulped slightly in response, though he didn't deny it. "He's right, Ja'vassa and I left on our own as you ordered, but along the way, a few others ended up joining us. Silas, Felicia, and Elise had come to my aid, though it was not my intention."

Almost immediately, Garon glared towards his son. "You disobey my orders and you even put your sister and retainers in danger?" He questioned.

Xander quickly jumped in his brother's defense, "It wasn't Corrin's fault, I was the one who suggested they join him. I was concerned for the mission's success, I figured he'd need some help. I wasn't sure what the outsider was capable of and even if he was as strong as he said he was, it didn't seem like just two people would be enough to quash a rebellion." He explained, receiving a nod from his father.

Garon scoffed, though the explanation was sufficient for him. "Though the mission didn't go as I ordered, Corrin was still successful in his task. I have a new task in mind... before I give that to you, I need to know of the outsider. Can he be trusted to aid you in further missions? Is he as strong as he claimed? Has he told you anything I should know?" He was already suspicious of strangers, and Ja'vassa's sudden appearance in the court just days prior did little to help. It wasn't clear if the Dragonborn made him nervous or if there was something else about him.

Corrin quickly nodded in response, "He hasn't told me much about his homeland or anything else, but he risked his life to keep me and the others safe. That's enough for me. His strength is unreal, the way he handled his sword and his sorcery were on a different level. I'd wager he's as strong, if not stronger than Xander is." He assured him, "After the battle, he took the time to heal those that got injured, including those on our side. I believe he'll be a valuable asset to our cause."

Though Garon was satisfied with the explanation, Iago was still unable to trust him. "You claim he's trustworthy, yet he's barely told you anything about his past or anything else for that matter. Why is that?" He asked, turning to Ja'vassa.

"Before I open myself up to anyone here, I need to be sure I can trust you. Corrin has earned my trust, and so have the others. I can't say the same about anyone else. You are especially untrustworthy." The Khajiit said, "Even then, there isn't much I can tell you. I've been stuck in Oblivion for the past century. I've spent that time running and fighting with hordes of Daedra, looking for a way back home. What more do I need to tell you?"

Iago glared towards the Khajiit, "Watch your tongue, cat. You should be happy Garon didn't cut you down the moment you arrived."

Ja'vassa scoffed in response, "I've taken down armies single handedly, it'll take a lot more than one axe to take me out. I am Dragonborn, I regularly hunted down dragons, bandits, and all manners of beasts. If you want to fight me, you're welcome to try, but I assure you, it won't turn out well." He warned them, crossing his arms as he spoke.

Clearly angered by the response, Iago readied a spell, aiming to kill Ja'vassa in a single strike. He would be interrupted by Garon, "Enough. Save your petty squabbles for another time. Corrin, you and the outsider will strike out Notre Sagesse and bring it under our control. According to my scouts, it's occupied by Hoshidan warriors. This won't present any problems for you, will it?"

Corrin gulped slightly, though he nodded. "Understood, Father. I'll do my best to make you proud." Once the conversation was over, him and Ja'vassa had gone to the barracks in order to prepare for the coming battle. They would end up being joined with the other royal siblings; Elise was planning to tag along, though the others had duties that required their presence at the castle.

"It's a shame you'll be leaving with so few allies, but perhaps you'll be able to repeat your success from before." As she normally would, Camilla had wrapped him in a gentle hug. "I know you'll make us proud, Corrin."

Leo smirked playfully, "With any luck, Elise won't cause you too many problems on the road." He teased playfully, chuckling at Elise's reaction.

"Be careful out there, brother. The area is home to the legendary Rainbow Sage, if you believe yourself ready for it, seek him out and he might grant his divine power. Father and I have received his blessings before. It's not an easy task, but I believe you're ready to take the trials he'll throw your way." Xander explained. With this out of the way, they would give their final farewells and they would go their separate ways.

Along the road, Corrin seemed rather nervous about the coming battle. It would be the first time since he returned to Nohr that he'd face off against the Hoshidans, and further down the path, he'd likely have to fight against his birth siblings, something he wasn't sure he'd be able to do. In an effort to calm his nerves, he'd reach out to Ja'vassa; he seemed to be the most experienced of the small group, so perhaps he'd have some advice. "Hey, Ja'vassa... I've gotta ask, where did you learn to fight? I understand you've got plenty of experience under your belt, but someone had to teach you, right?" He asked, hoping some conversation might take away some of the nerves.

"Everything I know I learned from my mother. She taught me to wield a blade, taught me the basics of sorcery while my father taught me basic survival skills and how to properly maintain my weapons." Ja'vassa explained, wrapping his arms behind his head. "They both had intended for me to eventually run their alchemy shop back in my hometown, but circumstances led me down a different path."

Corrin nodded at that, though he was still curious to learn more. "Could I ask what those circumstances were? I'd assume those were what dropped you in... Oblivion?" He asked curiously.

"No, my venture into Oblivion was different, however, I don't feel comfortable enough telling you the full story yet. Let's focus on the mission for now." Ja'vassa suggested, soon falling silent. "Chances are, you won't be able to sweet talk your way out of battles in the future. You'll need to be ready to raise your sword, Corrin. No war is won without taking lives."

Deep down, the prince knew he was right, though it just didn't seem like he'd be able to raise his blade against his blood siblings or their people. "Have... have you ever killed anyone, Ja'vassa? Does it... does it get easier over time?" He asked softly.

The Dragonborn nodded in response, "Hundreds, perhaps thousands have died by my magic alone. It does get easier over time, though I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing or not. In Skyrim and Oblivion, it wasn't often I was able to go through the day without having to raise my blade." He paused for a moment, sighing softly. "I know it's asking a lot out of you, but you need to keep your head up, regardless of what's ahead of you. If the leader begins to falter, so will the rest of the army."

Ja'vassa was right, though Corrin wasn't sure what to think. So many innocents would have to die, the blood on his hands might be too much for him to bear, but for the sake of his goal, he'd do anything. The remainder of the trip would remain in just some idle chatter between Corrin, Elise, and his retainers, though Ja'vassa seemed relatively quiet. It wasn't clear if he was preparing himself for the coming battle or if there was something else on his mind, though it didn't seem to concern anyone at the moment.


	4. Fort Dragonfall

A few hours had passed since the group had left for Notre Sagesse, they had found themselves stopped outside a peculiar looking fortress. Considering his past as a scholar of sorts back in Tamriel, Ja'vassa was naturally curious about the place. "This place looks like the body of a dragon. What's the story behind it?" He asked curiously. Elise grinned as she spoke up, "This is Fort Dragonfall, it's said that many generations ago, this fortress was the body of an incredible powerful dragon. When it died, its body was laid to rest here and over the years, it was converted into a fortress. At least that's how the stories go, anyways." She explained. "Pretty incredible, huh?"

The Dragonborn nodded in response, "In the many long years I've been alive, I don't recall anything like this back in Skyrim, or really anywhere in Tamriel, though bone structures were pretty common in the Deadlands. It's a shame a battle will have to take place here, it'd be terrible to damage such an incredible landmark."

An exasperated sigh left Corrin as he listened to them, "Let's just get this over with, I'd rather not prolong this fight. We won't be able to show mercy like before, be ready to cut them down if needed." He would soon turn to Ja'vassa, "Would it be too much for me to make you my army's tactician? You seem to know your way around battles like this quite well."

The Khajiit nodded in response, "While we're in the fortress, you'll want to remain on your guard. No doubt the inside is littered with traps or the enemy, I'd suggest we all pair up with someone and watch each other's back. I'll be fine on my own, but the rest of you should stick together." He suggested, pausing to take a look at the fort's entrance, using a Detect Life spell to try and scout it out. "There are multiple enemies in both the north and southern parts of the fortress. I'll take the south, the rest of you take the north. If possible, let's try to regroup near the center." As he continued casting the spell, it had picked up another person, this one being marked as an ally, or at the very least as someone that wasn't against them. "Strange... there's someone else here, but they don't seem to be an enemy. I'll check it out, we'll enter the fortress when I return."

The small militia listened intently to what he said, and once he finished with the plan, they had nodded in response to it. Silas leaned over to Corrin, whispering in his ear. "Needless to say, I think you selected a good person to be our tactician... though, do you think he'll be okay on his own?" He asked; he usually didn't question Corrin, but he wanted to ensure the day's efforts wouldn't be in vain.

"He'll be fine, you saw him back in the Ice Tribe. It was a struggle for us to reach Kilma, yet Ja'vassa barely even broke a sweat despite being on his own, though I understand your concern." Corrin responded, offering a reassuring smile.

Back with the Khajiit, he had discovered a young looking mage; initially, he was quite confused with her appearance, but he would quickly sense something was off with her. She wasn't undead like him, yet it was clear she was much older than she appeared. "What are you doing out here? Are you with the Nohrian forces, or perhaps a scholar of some sort?" He called out, a slightly confused sounding tone coming from him.

"That's a first, someone hadn't assumed I was just some helpless child." The girl said, her voice sounding rather sassy. "To answer your question, I am neither one of those. I must ask, how were you able to see through my appearance? Most generally assume I'm just a little girl."

A soft chuckle escaped the Khajiit's lips as he listened, "You actually remind me of an old friend of mine. She was also an old soul trapped in a little body, though unlike her, you're not of the undead, yes?"

She shook her head in response, "I am very much among the living. I am Nyx, a dark mage that had unfortunately cursed myself with this eternal youth. Who are you? Or perhaps more importantly, what are you?" The girl asked in response.

"I am Ja'vassa Anair, I am also a mage of sorts, though it might be more appropriate to call me a spellsword. I can explain more later, but you're in an unfortunate position. This fort is about to be the epicenter for a battle. You're clearly a skilled mage, so perhaps you'd be willing to join our cause?" He asked, "I know you have little reason to aid strangers in battle, but I'll admit I'm interested in learning more about your magic, and the magic of this world in general."

Nyx quietly thought about the options; for as long as she could remember, she had been on her own. Her birth family feared her abilities and shunned her, now this stranger offered her a place in the army, effectively giving her a chance to gain a new family. "Very well, Anair, I will join you. May my powers serve your cause well." She confirmed, approaching him. "You are a curious subject, I hope to learn more about you as well." She added, following the Khajiit back to the others.

"Corrin, everyone, this is Nyx. She'll be joining us in the war effort, at least for now. Don't let her appearance deceive you, I believe she will be a valuable ally." Ja'vassa explained, though the group was skeptical at first, they had accepted his judgment. "Has the enemy noticed we're here?" He asked Corrin, wanting to ensure that they wouldn't be taken by surprise.

"I don't think so, we've not seen anyone come out of the fortress yet. Hoshido is home to a large number of ninjas, so it's possible they're really good at stealth." Corrin responded. "Has that spell picked up on anything new?"

In response, Ja'vassa used Detect Life again. "Everything seems to be the same as it was before, though now I'm picking up another friendly soul in the northern part of the fortress. I can't tell where it is exactly, but seems to be near the rear of it. I'd suggest you scout it out as soon as possible." He replied, drawing his Akaviri Katana. "We shouldn't delay any further, we need to attack the enemy before they have a chance to attack us. Nyx, you can join me on my side or you can join Corrin's group. Your choice." Without any further questions or hesitations from the small militia entered the fort.

The dark mage ended up going with Corrin's group, believing that her magic would be useful. She was right as her spells helped the prince's faction secure a number of important victories. Though it was difficult for Corrin, he hesitantly fought his way through the hordes of Hoshidans, a distraught look plastered on his face as the battle continued. "Please forgive me... this isn't what I wanted..." He muttered. On the flipside, Ja'vassa was doing just as he planned; mortal soldiers were considerably easier to fight in comparison to armies of Daedra. They were much more susceptible to his mastery of fire magic and of course, his Thu'um seemed to be far more useful as well. In combination with his blade, he decimated foes with his Fire Breath shout and Fireball spell. Unfortunately, his path led him to a dead end with nothing but a chest at the end of it.

It wasn't all lost, after managing to pick the lock, he was able to take a strange looking staff from it. Unsure of what it did, he merely set it on his back, aiming to bring it back to Corrin and the others. With his side being clear, he would make his way back towards his allies. The prince's faction were holding their own rather well, not a single casualty on the Nohrian side, though the Hoshidans were putting up a strong front thanks to them greatly outnumbering Corrin's army. In the midst of the fight, the source of the friendly soul would be discovered; a beautiful, blue haired woman seemed to be struggling to fend off numerous enemies of her own. Pausing for a moment, Corrin attempted to get a closer look at her, quickly realizing who it was. "Azura?" He questioned, rushing over to help her. After helping her dispatch the samurai after her, he shared a relieved sigh with her.

"Azura! What are you doing out here? Why were the Hoshidans attacking you? I thought you were on their side." Corrin questioned.

Taking a moment to dust herself off, the woman sighed slightly. "Due to my Nohrian bloodline, they naturally assumed I was the enemy. In spite of Ryoma and the others arguing otherwise, Haitaka and his group decided otherwise. They kidnapped me and had you not intervened, they surely would've killed me. After you, a Hoshidan prince, sided with Nohr, I was branded an enemy" She explained. "Thank you for your assistance, Corrin."

The prince's eyes softened in response to her explanation, "I'm sorry, Azura. You were innocent in the matter, I'm sorry for getting you involved in this." He replied apologetically, "You know, you're welcome to join our group, Azura. I couldn't just leave you here. I know it won't make up for you getting exiled because of my mistake, but I hope it's a start."

Azura smiled softly in response, appreciating the offer. "Save the apology for someone who needs it. Tragedy can cloud a person's judgment. I'd be glad to join you, Corrin. Maybe in time, you and I can finally return peace to the realm. Though, for now, let's focus on the battle. I doubt the Hoshidans will let a couple of Nohrians have a peaceful reunion for much longer."

Corrin nodded in agreement, turning to join the rest of his group. By this time, Ja'vassa had reunited with them and had continued doing what he did best. "Corrin! You and the others should focus on either taking out or capturing the soldiers, I'm going for their general!" He suggested, rushing at the spear fighter.

"You would come at me by yourself? You're either very brave or very stupid, Nohrian. You'll soon regret your mistake!" Haitaka warned, raising his spear. The two warriors quickly clashed with each other, though it quickly became obvious who was at a disadvantage.

"I have plenty of regrets, but facing you isn't one of them. You and I are completely different levels, shall I demonstrate for you?" Ja'vassa mocked, deciding to demonstrate just what made him so feared across Skyrim. He would employ an Unrelenting Force shout in order to gain the upper hand, though this likely wouldn't be needed. _"Fus... Ro Dah!"_ He shouted, unleashing a blast of energy towards Haitaka; this would send him flying towards the nearby wall. The general struck it with a large amount of force, letting out a pained grunt as he did so. The shout effectively paused the battle, both the Hoshidans and Nohrians watched in surprise as Ja'vassa approached the weakened general.

"In the spirit of Corrin's desires, I'll give you two options. We can take you, and your soldiers, as prisoners and live. If you refuse, I'll lop your head off. What will it be?" The Khajiit asked, drawing Harkon's Sword with his free hand.

The general gulped, clearly in no position to argue, though like most of his people, they were quite stubborn. "I'll never follow the orders of some bloodthirsty barbarian like you!" He snarled, though with his spear out of his hands and both of Ja'vassa's blades pressed against his neck.

"I'll ask you one more time. Will you serve us or will I be forced to send your soul to Oblivion?" Ja'vassa asked, pressing his blades just slightly closer to his neck, getting dangerously close to cutting him. Once again, Haitaka shook his head, "Just get it over with and kill me! I refuse to cast my honor aside to aid the likes of you!"

Without further hesitation, Ja'vassa had done just as he said he was. Haitaka's head fell to the ground, his limp body leaned against the wall. The Khajiit sighed, turning to face the rest of the Hoshidan soldiers. "If the rest of you had any sense at all, you would accept my offer. We'd rather not kill all of you, but we will if we have to." He warned them, once again raising his swords.

After a brief moment of hesitation from much of the remaining forces, the Hoshidans had thrown down their weapons and surrendered, being unwilling to give up their lives just yet. Once it seemed the battle was over, Corrin had ordered them to leave the fort, not feeling comfortable with imprisoning such a large group of people. With what had transpired, much of the Nohrian army had become slightly nervous around Ja'vassa, unsure of what to think of the recent display. With the battle now behind them, it was time to set up camp for the night and get some rest. Corrin approached the Khajiit, sighing slightly. "Do you think you're ready to tell us a little bit about yourself? At the very least, I want to know about that... that power. You just shouted and suddenly, the general was thrown back. You didn't even touch him." He said, a slightly curious, yet nervous tone overtaking his voice. The Dragonborn merely nodded in response. He would join Corrin, Elise, Nyx, and Felicia around a small campfire later that evening.


	5. Distant Memories of Home

Now that the battle in the draconic corpse was well in the past, the group had finally settled down around a campfire. As they settled in, Felicia had quietly served up a simple stew for them, Corrin had taken a seat in between Ja'vassa and Elise. "Do you think you'd be able to tell us a bit more of that power you used back there? Or perhaps more about yourself?" He asked, looking towards the Khajiit.

There was a brief silence, though Ja'vassa would soon nod in response. "I am what's known as the Dragonborn. I was born with the body of a mortal and the soul of a dragon. Thanks to my heritage, I can tap into the power of the Thu'um, or Shouts. As Dragonborn, I can absorb the souls of dragons I have slain and with the power of their souls, I can steal some of their knowledge and in turn, use that knowledge in my Thu'um." He started, pausing to take a bite of stew. "The one I used in Dragonfall was known as the Unrelenting Force. With all three words, it can send most opponents flying. I have plenty more in my arsenal, each being used depending on the current situation."

The surrounding group of Elise, Felicia, Silas, Nyx, and Corrin listened to him with evident curiosity. "Is it possible for you to teach others this power?" The dark mage asked. "It would no doubt be useful for the war effort."

Ja'vassa shrugged in response, "Perhaps, perhaps not. It's unlikely our magics are compatible. Regardless, as none of you are Dragonborn, it would be extremely difficult. According to my old teachers, those who weren't born with the Dragon Blood would take months, if not years to learn a single Word of Power. Even simpler shouts like that of Unrelenting Force or Whirlwind Sprint would take a great deal of effort on your part. It would be useful, but alas, it's not feasible." He sighed softly, "But, perhaps if I had some time, I could create some scrolls and staves for the army in an effort to allow you to tap into my spells."

The explanation, while disappointing, was acceptable. Corrin nodded at him, "I see. You're clearly a skilled mage and swordsman, what else can you do?" He asked, just wanting to pass the time with some conversation.

"I am also a practiced alchemist, I regularly made and sold a variety of potions and poisons. With the help of my Daedric servant, I was able to keep a decent stock of ingredients for both, though the Deadlands made it difficult to create these substances. I might not be able to teach you the Thu'um, but I might be able to teach you alchemy." The Khajiit replied, looking towards Elise and Felicia. "You two seem to be skilled healers, it would be best for you to learn."

Felicia was slow to react, though she seemed to enjoy the idea. "I'd love to learn, maybe it'll make me a little more useful around here." She said, nodding at his offer. Elise giggled happily, nodding as well. "Oh! That'd be wonderful! We'll become the best of friends as we learn!" She squealed, that cheerful grin never leaving her face. Keeping the smile plastered on her face, Elise spoke up again. "So, do you think you'd be able to tell us a little more about your past? Do you have any family waiting for you? Lovers, perhaps?"

In response to the question, Ja'vassa shook his head. "Given it's been at least a century since I stepped foot in Skyrim, it's very likely the only ones left would be Serana or Babette, vampires like me. I doubt they even remember me, though." He sighed softly, "I don't have any family waiting either. My sister and daughter were murdered years before I stepped foot into Oblivion, my wife had been killed, and it's very likely my parents and older brother have died as well. Admittedly, my last few years in Tamriel weren't... good. Since my sister died I went down a bit of an unsavory past."

Elise's eyes softened as she listened, Corrin had placed his hand on Ja'vassa's shoulder. "I'm sorry to have brought up poor memories, but... do you mind if I ask what you were doing up until you arrived in Oblivion?" He asked softly.

Ja'vassa sighed quietly, "Sit back... it's a long story." He warned them, leaning back as he began to tell them, starting with the death of his younger sister.

_Darkwater Crossing, a small mining settlement on the border of the Eastmarch and the Rift. For much of Skyrim, it held little significant in comparison to the other settlements in the holds, though today would be different. Not far from the settlement, a pair of Khajiit could be spotted doing foraging. The eldest was busy harvesting mudcrab chitin, ingredients from beehives, and a number of fruits while the youngest took care of picking flowers, harvesting wheat, and kept track of them. It was a relatively sweet moment for them, though it was something they did often. Being Khajiit, they weren't allowed in the major settlements and were only tolerated in the smaller settlements if they were merely passing through. It was most unfair, but they did their best to ignore it. In order to keep some gold in the pockets, they made a life as wandering merchants, primarily dealing in food and alchemical goods._

_Not long after they had collected the necessary ingredients, the duo had unwittingly bumped into a band of soldiers, particularly the Stormcloaks. Meeting rebels on the roads or in the wilds wasn't particularly surprising, but given that the Jarl of Windhelm himself was among them, they figured something was up. There wasn't much interaction between the Khajiit and the soldiers, at least nothing beyond a few words. This would prove to be a fatal mistake for both parties. Unknowingly, a group of Imperial soldiers had been stalking the Stormcloaks, waiting for the right moment to strike. With them distracted, it was the perfect opportunity. It was a beautifully executed ambush and though both the Stormcloaks and Ja'vassa fought the Legion to the best of their ability, tragedy would strike in the form of a misfired arrow. Amidst the sounds of iron and steel clashing, a sickening scream echoed followed by immediate silence. Turning to find the source, Ja'vassa's eyes widened in horror and he watched his beloved sister fall to the ground, an arrow embedded into her chest. Blood pooled around the young Khajiit as she clung to the last few moments of her life._

_Immediately, the eldest threw his iron sword to the ground and rushed over to her while the Imperials took to rounding up the rebels. For one reason or another, they hadn't gone to arrest the Khajiit, perhaps they were giving them their final moments in peace. "_

_"Chiara! Chiara!" Ja'vassa cried out, propping her in his arms. Despite his relatively young age, Ja'vassa was a prodigious mage, though even with his skill in the Restoration school, it was far too late. She would bleed out long before he could remove the arrow, so he tried to comfort her the best he could. Before he was able to say much, Chiara decided she'd spend much of her remaining time talking, just wanting to let Ja'vassa know a few things. "I'm sorry, brother. It looks like we won't be visiting the College of Winterhold like we planned." She offered her brother a weakened, saddened smile. "Please don't cry for me, this one is glad my final moments were with you." She had taken her silver pendant off and placed it in her brother's hand, "Hold onto this for me, brother, perhaps it'll help you remember me. I love you, Ja'vassa... very much." Tears slid down her furry cheeks as she spoke._

_Unable to help it, tears rolled down Ja'vassa's face as he listened to her speak. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Chiara." He held her close to him, "I love you too, Chiara, more than you could possibly imagine. I'll miss you." He whispered, trying to push back his own sobs._

_"Stay strong for me, brother. Don't let this... slow you down." Chiara muttered, giving her brother one last smile before she'd finally go limp in his arms. Unable to help it any longer, Ja'vassa sobbed, clutching her lifeless body as if it was a lifeline. A few moments had gone by before an Imperial soldier approached him. "I'm sorry, Khajiit, but you need to come with me." He said softly._

_Ja'vassa nodded in response, "Let me bury her and I'll go wherever you want." He replied. The soldier complied, allowing him to use one of the shovels attached to their carriages. In a pained silence, he would eventually bury the child, placing several of the flowers they picked on top of it. Once he was done, he was escorted to the back of one of the carriages where he'd be carted off to Helgen._

"Not long after Chiara was buried, I was scheduled for an execution. Admittedly, much of what happened at Helgen is a blur to me... it happened so long ago. The only thing I clearly remember is that I found myself aiding the Jarl of Whiterun before I discovered the Dragon Blood." Ja'vassa said, pausing to take a sip of his water. After swallowing, he'd continue the next part of the story. "I suppose I should go onto the time I spent with my wife and my daughter, and their demises."

_The World-Eater had been vanquished, Lord Harkon was slain, Miraak was defeated. The Dragon Crisis was slowing down, the only thing left was the Civil War, though Ja'vassa had little interest in fighting for either side. With nothing left for him in Skyrim, he decided it was time to return to the city of his birth, Torval. The journey from the frozen province of Tamriel to the Khajiiti province was relatively calm. Beyond the occasional bandit or wolf attack, there wasn't much that would get in his way, not that he complained. After a few weeks on the road, the Dragonborn finally returned home._

_Much to his surprise, his return was rather celebrated. Even all the way down in Elsweyr, the stories of his accomplishments and exploits had been widely spread and by the looks of it, it was clear that his people were happy for him. The warm welcome was a gracious sight, especially considering how long he had dealt with the people of Skyrim treating him like he was an inferior criminal, in spite of what he's done for them. After returning to his hometown, he had decided to settle down in his family's old home and returned to his life as a merchant._

_It wasn't too long after he'd reopen his family's old alchemy shop that he'd reunite with his childhood friend and forgotten fiancée. It was quite the reunion he was hoping for, but it was nice to see her again. Despite it being nearly a decade since they last saw each other, they hadn't hesitated in the slightest to resume that close friendship. While Armani was sincerely disappointed that the rest of the Anair clan had met their end in the northern province, she was glad to see that Ja'vassa was alive and well, not to mention the stories of his accomplishments made her all the more proud of being his friend. Of course, the Dragonborn wasn't the only one to undergo significant changes since they last met. Armani held a small, infant Khajiit in her arms, though she never told him who the father was, not that he ever questioned her._

_Not long after they reunited, the duo had entered a romantic relationship together, one that was likely to last for years to come. Nearly a year had gone by since then and they had been engaged with their marriage set to commence in a few months. Ja'vassa had taken on the life of a merchant, occasionally leaving Torval for hunting trips or to collect alchemical ingredients. His most recent trip would end in tragedy. He had taken a trip out to Dune, a city close to the province's borders with Cyrodiil and Valenwood in order to collect a number of ingredients native to the region. The trip to the north was relatively uneventful, there were a few bandits and other hostile creatures that occasionally attacked much like in Skyrim, but considering who he was, dealing with them wasn't an issue._

_Unfortunately for him, the city of Torval had encountered a different set of problems. A number of marauders had attacked the southern parts of town, including the areas that housed the alchemy shop and their home. As made his way home, the marauders torched the place, took anything shiny, and mercilessly attacked innocent city dwellers. The attack continued well after Ja'vassa returned to the city and took little time to slaughter the attackers. These bandits hadn't expected anyone to be able to summon a dragon like Durnehviir, or any dragon for that matter. Those that weren't smart enough to flee were slaughtered or arrested. With the attack coming to a close, the Dragonborn quickly made his way for his home._

_He discovered a horrific sight; the house completely burned to the ground and even worse, was his wife and soon to be step-daughter trapped beneath the rubble. With the aid of summoned Dremora and the Dragon Aspect shout, he was able to free them from the trap, but this would not be enough. Removing the rubble was one thing, but fully removing the splintered wood that impaled Armani was an entirely different thing. Flashbacks of his final moments with Chiara flooded his mind as he rushed to her, though by the time he was able to speak with her, she was barely hanging on. She only managed to get a few words. "This one is... sorry, Ja'vassa... I tried my best to protect Kisavi, but they were too strong..." With her vision darkening, she shakily held out a moonstone encrusted amulet, "Please take this... and our daughter. Protect both of them... with your life." She offered a weakened smile, "I have always loved you, Dragonborn... goodbye, my love." She muttered before finally keeling over._

_Miraculously, Kisavi was completely unharmed; her clothes were slightly singed from the burning building, but otherwise, there wasn't a scratch on her. Clutching both the circlet and the child, Ja'vassa burst into sobs. Within the past few years, he's lost almost all of the family he's had, but he refused to let go of the promise he made to Chiara and now, he made the very same promise to Armani. Wanting to be rid of the memories, he took Kisavi and fled for Skyrim, hoping to just start his life over again. Though he dearly loved Kisavi and worked extremely hard to keep her safe and to ensure she was raised well, he had hit a dark spot in his life. His grief and anger over the loss of so many he loved led him to joining the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild. He killed and stole for the sake of it, he managed to make a pretty decent fund with it and became pretty damn good at what he did._

As he finished the second part of the story, the Khajiit sighed softly. The group listening to him was in a pitiful silence, though Azura would soon speak up. "It's clear in your eyes that you've been through a lot, though I must know... why did you join such evil groups? Like that assassin group you mentioned? I don't mean to judge, but... it doesn't seem to me such a group would be a good way to raise a child."

Ja'vassa shrugged slightly, "Grief and anger will make a person do things they're not proud of. Though I was a loyal assassin for the Brotherhood, I never involved my daughter in that line of work. I always told her I was simply a mercenary for hire, I didn't want her to find out her father was a bloodthirsty assassin. I know, I should've told her, but I just couldn't." After explaining this to the songstress, he'd resume to the final part of the story and what led up to his arrival in Nohr. 

_Since Ja'vassa fled with Kisavi, his life had returned to normal, or at least as normal as it could be for a vicious assassin and dirty thief. Kisavi had grown up to a rather healthy, happy child, one that shared a very close bond with her father. She seemed to be unaware of her father's extremely overprotective nature, though didn't seem to care either. She was happy with him, glad to join him on his travels across Tamriel's frozen province. Up until she was around seven years old, their life was relatively smooth. Ja'vassa's... work kept their pockets lined, they always had fresh food on the table and clean clothes on their back. It was a good life out in the Falkreath Hold. A quiet, beautiful home with wealth many could only dream of._

_Unfortunately, as with much of his past, this happiness was doomed. During a visit to Solitude, the loving father and daughter duo had found themselves doing a bit of shopping in the city's market district. Ja'vassa wanted to pick up a few bottles of his favorite spiced wine and some other necessities. After buying what they needed, they took a break not too far from the market, sitting down at a nearby bench and simply decided to snack on a few sweet rolls, a favorite treat for both of them. Unknown to them, an archer with the Dawnguard watched them from a tower. For years, even before him and Armani had reunited, Ja'vassa had frequently been locked in combat with a group of vampire hunters. No matter how many warriors they sent after him, the result was always the same. For whatever reason, he never headed over to the Fort to solve the problem permanently._

_Seeing as they'd been unable to take out the successor the Volkihar Clan, they decided to try and break his spirit instead. They would target Kisavi; murdering an innocent child wasn't something they wanted to do, but if they wanted to be rid of their most powerful enemy, they had little choice. With a careful aim, the agent took the shot, firing a poisoned bolt towards Kisavi's chest. They succeeded in getting a direct hit, causing Kisavi to fall over almost immediately. This caught the attention of guards and citizens alike who wound up crowding around Ja'vassa to see what happened. Clutching onto his daughter, he wasn't even able to have a final goodbye with her; the bolt pierced her heart with the poison spreading quickly. The Dawnguard succeeded in breaking him, but the overwhelming grief caused a new set of problems for the vampire hunters. The voices of those he loved rang through his head, his eyes darkened as a blackened aura surrounded him. Slowly, he would lose control of himself and turned his body over to the vampire lord within him._

_Without any hesitation, he attacked the crowd that surrounded him. Fortunately, no one besides the Dawnguard agent had been killed in the attack, though Ja'vassa would flee towards the area where he last held Chiara, not far from where she was killed. He took the sapphire pendant his daughter wore, intending to keep it as a memento. Amidst his sobs, he would bury his beloved daughter next to his sister. "I'm sorry, Armani... I failed to keep my promise." He muttered, his heart practically shattered by this point. Overwhelmed with grief, anger, and a lust for blood, he decided it was finally time to take the fight to Fort Dawnguard._

_After arriving in the old fort, he wasted no time in slaughtering the inhabitants of the valley. It didn't matter if they were actually affiliated with the Dawnguard or just civilians, he happily killed each and every one of them, wanting nothing more than to hear their screams, for their blood to adorn his blades, and for their souls to wander the Soul Cairn. With the aid of summoned Dremora and his dragon lieutenant in Odahviing, he was able to successfully rid the world of his most hated enemy. He took special care to ensure that Isran, a man that had worked with Ja'vassa sometime prior to his defeat of Harkon, would feel as much pain as he did._

_With the vale effectively a mass graveyard, Ja'vassa took the time to burn the fort to the ground. Eventually, when he left, Fort Dawnguard was nothing more than a pile of burning rubble. Anyone who wasn't killed during the initial attack was likely trapped beneath the debris, not that the Khajiit cared. He wanted them to suffer like he did. With his mission complete, he had found himself at the end of his rope. He no longer had anyone to love and protect, a massive bounty in the Haafingar Hold and likely once news of his attack reaches other parts of Skyrim, he'll no doubt receive a less than favorable reputation after working so hard to build up a good reputation. With nothing left for him, he fled for Solstheim where he'd reside in Severin Manor. With access to the Black Books, he had traveled to Apocrypha in the hopes of discovering new sources of knowledge._

_Particular, he was interested in finding materials that contained maps to the likes of Akavir, Atmora, or Pyandonea or even to the other realms of Oblivion. Maybe in time, he'd be able to return to Tamriel, but for the time being, he wanted to flee the continent entirely. He was able to discover maps to the regions he desired, but he was able to procure a number of texts that would allow a person to open portals to the other realms of Oblivion. Seeing as the mortal realm had few documents regarding the likes of Peryite's realm, Ja'vassa was curious to see what the Pits were like and ultimately, he set out on his first quest since losing Kisavi. Months passed and he collected the ingredients described in the book he had discovered. After getting it set up, he was surprised to see that a portal had indeed opened, though after entering, it took him elsewhere. Rather than winding up in the Pits, he found himself in the Deadlands. Since the fateful day, he had been aimlessly wandering the realm of Mehrunes Dagon in search of a way out, his careful coordination with his Dremora butler finally allowed him to see that dream realized nearly a century after he had left Tamriel. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to procure the necessary ingredients, so he just had to make do with what he had._

Now that the story is finished, Ja'vassa fell into a brief silence. "In the end, I suppose my time in Oblivion was punishment from the gods." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "I had killed so many during my time in Tamriel. Sometimes, I did it to protect those I care for, but more often than not, I did it for gold, for vengeance, and sometimes, those I killed were completely innocent. I have no regrets, but it's possible the gods kept me in Oblivion to give me the pain and sorrow I gave so many others."

After he fell silent, Nyx had found herself reaching out to him. "From what you've told us, and from what I've seen so far, it seems to me you've done more good than harm lately. You've been through a lot, and you've had to go through it alone. A pain I know all too well... but, I think I speak for everyone here. You're pretty valuable to the group... chances are, I would've been killed by the Hoshidans if you hadn't found me." She assured him, reaching out to cup his cheek. "You're strong, but you've been strong for too long, Ja'vassa."

Corrin nodded in agreement, "You've had no reason to help us so far. You could've gone against my wishes and slaughtered the Ice Tribe, but you didn't... you even healed the very people you were in combat with. Without you here, our fight against the Hoshidans could've gone very differently. Your past might be clean, but you've done more than enough to earn my faith and trust." He said, smiling towards him. Though Azura wasn't quite sure what to think of him, Elise and the others shared the same sentiment as Corrin.

Unknown to them, a short distance from the campsite, a shadowy figure had been watching and relaying the information back to King Garon, all thanks to a spell from Iago. "Your majesty, what should we do about him? Given what he just told Corrin and the others, it's clear he can't be trusted around you... he's fooled the young prince and princess, but what about Xander, Camilla, and Leo?" The advisor asked.

"Corrin won't be the only to suffer on the road to conquest... wait until they return from their current mission and we'll talk more." The King informed him, soon leaving Iago in the throne room alone.


	6. Family Reunion - Takumi's Resentment

In the following morning, the Nohrian army was preparing to set off from Port Dia for the last stretch of their journey. Upon arriving at the port, Corrin figured that now would be a good time to stock up some supplies before their ferry would arrive. Corrin made his way towards a weapons shop alongside Silas, a gentle smile plastered on his face. "The weather is pretty nice today, certainly makes up for all of our recent battles." He mused, picking up a sword sitting on the display rack. "Let's hope it'll stay this way until we get to Notre Sagesse."

Silas nodded in agreement, "Maybe a ride on the ferry will help peel Elise away from Azura for a little bit." He replied playfully. "She hasn't left her sister's side since they met, I honestly feel a little bad for Azura... though, I suppose she's making up for the time they've missed together."

Corrin nodded in agreement, "I suppose so... she's missed a lot of sibling time." He paused, realizing that he had also missed a lot with his own. Noticing the less than gleeful look on his friend's face, Silas fell quiet. This silence was short-lived, as Felicia soon burst into the shop, practically dragging both Corrin and Silas out of it. "Milord! We've got an emergency. Hoshidan soldiers are approaching." She warned him, "The others have already begun mobilizing, we're waiting for you now."

Corrin nodded in response, "Did you manage to see who their general was?" He asked. He knew that he'd eventually have to face his Hoshidan siblings, he just wasn't sure if he was quite ready to do so. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Felicia had denied seeing anyone that would fit that position. As the rest of his militia prepared for combat, a familiar face among the Hoshidan warriors approached. "No way... Takumi?" The prince gulped slightly as he watched the archer approach.

"It's been a while, Traitor." He growled, readying his bow. "You've no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment, how long I've been wanting to put you down myself." His eyes trailed over to Azura, "I had heard you were stolen by Hoshidan soldiers, Azura. It's a shame you turned out to be a traitor as well." He raised his weapon, aiming for Corrin. "You will pay for your betrayal. All of your... friends will pay the same price." 

It was clear that no amount of begging and pleading will change things, much to the prince's disappointment. "If we want to board the ferry, we'll need to fight our way to it... Nohrians, to arms!" He ordered, unsheathing his blade.

Ja'vassa sighed softly as he turned to Nyx, "Seems we'll have to do our studies another time, friend. Care to fight alongside me?" He asked her. "With our magic, we'll be near unstoppable." He unsheathed his Akaviri katana in one hand and with the other, he readied a Howling Blast in the other hand.

The mage nodded in response, "Of course, let's get started then. I'm eager to see how your spells function in battle." She replied, having a Fire tome ready. After sharing a brief glance between each other before they'd join the fray. With the use of Ja'vassa's powerful frost magic and Nyx's precise fire magic, the two had made quick work of the soldiers that fought against them. In spite of the short time they've known each other, the two show an incredible amount of trust and faith in one another. 

As the magical duo continued their fight, Corrin and Azura made their way to Takumi in order to try and explain what they were after. "Brother, please! We don't want to fight you!" Corrin pleaded, trying his best to block incoming arrows. "If you'd just let us explain for a moment, maybe you'd see!"

In response, Takumi scoffed. "What more could you show me? If not for you, Mother would still be alive! I knew from the start that you couldn't be trusted, that you Nohrians are nothing more than mindless savages. None of them listened to me... I knew better. I knew you were trouble." His hands shook as he spoke, "If they had listened, Mother wouldn't have sacrificed herself... it would've pained her to know the person she gave her life for turned out be nothing more than scum." Before he could speak anymore, he raised his bow. "I'm going to give you the same painful death that you gave our Mother."

A saddened sigh escaped Corrin's lips, "I know I've caused you and the others a lot of pain since I left Hoshido. There are no words to describe how sorry I am to have hurt you so. I never wanted to raise my sword against you." He replied softly, his blade shaking slightly.

Azura looked between them, "Please, Takumi. You have to listen to him, he never wanted Mikoto to get hurt. You know as well as I do that isn't the path he wanted." She added, hoping to get Takumi to back down.

"Shut up, traitor! We took you in like family, raised you, and cared for you, yet you betray us just as easily. It's clear that any Nohrian, whether they be adoptive or not, has no notion of honor or integrity. You only know how to spread pain and destruction. So many Hoshidans slain by your pointless war... all of you will pay dearly." Without much hesitation, Takumi fired an arrow towards Corrin; this one struck his target in the stomach. The sudden strike caused the prince to drop his legendary blade before he would fall to his knees. The next arrow hit Azura in roughly the same spot.

"If you hadn't returned to Hoshido, we wouldn't be in this predicament, Corrin. You've brought this upon yourself." Takumi approached, readying one last arrow. Before he was able to fire, Ja'vassa had come to the rescue with a Disarm shout.  _ "Zun...Haal Viik!"  _ He shouted, blasting Takumi and his retainers with a blast of energy. The shout effectively ripped their weapons out of their hands, staggering them briefly. With his Akaviri katana raised, the Khajiit grinned. "You seem to be quite the impulsive moron, not unlike myself back when I was younger."

The Hoshidan prince clenched his teeth, his eyes trailing back to the bow that had landed several feet from him. "Who are you? Another Nohrian savage?" He asked, trying to find an opening to collect his bow.

"I am Ja'vassa, the one who's about to end your life if you choose not to listen to Corrin." The Dragonborn warned, "He's offered you mercy numerous times... it doesn't really sound like the actions of a savage to me." He said, approaching the archer. "If you want to keep your life, I'd suggest you take the remainder of your army and flee for your precious country. Corrin doesn't wish to see you cut down, but if you choose to persist and remain a threat to my allies, I will not hesitate to cut your head off."

Takumi gulped, but his arrogance and anger towards Corrin refused to let him back down. "I can't lose to some Nohrian scum." He replied, reaching for his bow, though he would be stopped by Ja'vassa's blade resting against his neck.

"I would choose my words more carefully if I were you. I'm giving you one more chance to keep your life. Can you feel the cold steel of my blade against you? Can you feel just how sharp it is? Imagine what'll happen if it slips... There's no magic in the world that'll heal you after your head's lopped off... and necromancy can get quite messy on a headless subject, trust me." Ja'vassa spoke in a soft, almost condescending tone.

Gulping again, Takumi's eyes trailed the battlefield, anger building up as his allies were being decimated despite having a superior number. Not wanting to lose his life or any more of his troops, he wisely backed away. "You win today's match, but next time will be different. I won't rest until I see you and the rest of you scum cut down.." He rushed over to pick up his bow, ordering the remaining troops to retreat from the scene.

With the Hoshidans on the run, Ja'vassa sighed as he approached the injured royals. "Corrin... you're an idiot, though I respect you." He admitted as he began to use a Healing Hands spell on the pair. "The next time you hesitate to raise your weapon will result in your death, or the death of someone close to you. Even if they're your siblings, you need to be ready, no matter what the cost."

Thanks to Ja'vassa's magic, their wounds had slowly closed. "I appreciate you diffusing the situation, friend... I just froze after he mentioned our mother." Corrin admitted, shakily getting back to his feet. "His anger was justified, though to attack Azura was uncalled for." He sighed softly. "If I'm to have any hope in winning the war, I can't continue relying on you to save us. I appreciate what you've done so far, but it's time I took the charge."

As they conversed, a familiar face had joined the party. "Aw, the battle's over already?" Camilla playfully whined as she approached Corrin. "Look at you, commanding an incredible army all on your own." She gave him a rather strong hug, holding him close to her. "I hope those nasty Hoshidans didn't cause you too much trouble."

Unable to help it, Corrin chuckled as he returned the hug, "Thanks to our friend here, we carried through the day. We're about to set off for Notre Sagesse. Are you gonna join us?" He asked her.

Camilla nodded in response, "I couldn't leave my baby brother and sister to do all the fighting, now could I?" She asked teasingly. Corrin smiled and nodded at her, soon boarding the ferry as it arrived. With Takumi's defeat weighing heavy on his mind, he tried to keep his head held up as he awaited for them to arrive at their destination. With the battle long behind them, the rest of the group resumed their usual business. Elise was busy chatting Azura's ears off, Ja'vassa and Nyx resumed their studies together. All seemed well for the time being, hopefully it would last.


	7. Family Reunion - Hinoka's Sorrow

The ferry ride to the small nation was peaceful, no Hoshidans had attacked, pirates weren't an issue, the people welcomed the Nohrians to their small village. After arriving, Ja'vassa sighed softly, smiling. "This is a charming little village, no? It's very... relaxing." He sighed contentedly, "Though I can't help but wonder if we'll be in danger soon. Garon said this place would no doubt be crawling with the Hoshidans... though, it's possibly Takumi's group was also heading for the Sage as we were." He paused for a moment, looking for any villagers nearby. "Let's see if we can't get any information... I have a feeling we'll be walking into a trap if we don't."

Corrin nodded in agreement, "I can't help but feel that Takumi's group was just a diversion to keep us from reaching the Sage. So, it might be a good idea. Let's split up for a bit and return here later." He suggested, receiving nods from the others in the group. The prince would leave with Felicia, Elise joined Camilla and her retainers, Azura joined Silas, and of course, Ja'vassa left with Nyx. They wouldn't be separated for too long as Corrin quickly obtained the necessary information.

Once the group reunited, Corrin quickly relayed what he had found out. "According to some of the villagers, they claimed that the Hoshidans had passed through her and had effectively taken the Rainbow Sage hostage, likely to keep us away from him. Did anyone manage to get any information as to where they were going?" He asked.

Silas nodded in response, "They said something about Mount Sagesse. They mentioned it would be a fool's errand to chase them. This... Sevenfold Sanctuary is near the top, though climbing the mountain itself would be dangerous. They said those who enter this sanctuary will die.." He explained with Azura soon chiming in. "What should we do, Corrin? It sounds like a trap to me." She added.

The white haired male remained in a brief silence as he thought about their options, "You might be right, Azura, though we have little choice anymore. One way or another, it's a dead end for me. If those rumors turn out to be true... though, if I fail the mission, Father will no doubt have me executed. I have to do this if I wish to end this war." He replied, nodding slightly.

Ja'vassa nodded back at him, "We're right behind you, Corrin." He assured him, looking back to Azura who offered a similar smile. "We won't stop you, I'll follow you until the very end. No matter where this path leads."

"I appreciate it... thank you." Corrin replied, smiling towards the group. "Let's see what we can find at this Sevenfold Sanctuary." With their destination in mind, the group set off in the hopes of rescuing this wondrous figure. 

Hours would roll by and much of the group had found themselves growing tired from the trek up the mountain. Corrin had since joined Camilla on her dragon, Elise had been joined by one of her retainers on her horse, Nyx had even found herself on Ja'vassa's back. The prince looked towards the Dragonborn, "How aren't you tired yet? Is there some kind of magic you're using?" He asked, leaning against his sister.

"Both Skyrim and the Deadlands possessed very mountainous terrains. To get from one part of Skyrim to the other, you often had to travel over rough terrain. Over time, I got used to it. This mountain is nothing in comparison to the Throat of the World." Ja'vassa admitted, laughing softly. "I remember climbing to the very peak of that mountain decades ago. You could see all of Skyrim from there, and you could even see parts of High Rock, Hammerfell, Cyrodiil, and Morrowind as well. It was an incredible sight." He would soon fall quiet as his ears perked up. 

"Ah, that must be the Sanctuary." Camilla said, she turned to face the Khajiit. "Something wrong?"

He nodded in response, deciding to use an Aura Whisper shout.  _ "Laas... Yah Nir!"  _ Ja'vassa whispered, red blobs appearing in his direct line of sight. "I have a feeling the Hoshidans are waiting to ambush us. I've picked up numerous signatures." He said, reaching for Harkon's Sword. 

As they approached, the princess had approached the Norhian army. "So, you were able to detect us before even seeing us. It seems you Nohrians are tougher than I had expected." Her eyes moved towards Corrin, "It pains me greatly to see the brother I spent so long searching for has truly betrayed his birth family. I wish we could've reunited on better terms, Corrin." She raised her weapon, "I don't want to fight you, but I can't allow you to reach the Sage. Draw your sword, Nohrian Prince!"

Corrin nodded in response as he slid off Camilla's dragon. "The rest of you should deal with the other Hoshidans... just try not to kill them." He said as he would unsheathe Yato. "I'm sorry, Hinoka. I wish we didn't have to reunite under these circumstances. This isn't what I wanted." He said apologetically as he approached her.

Hinoka's eyes softened, "I can see it in your eyes that you're hurting immensely, which is why I'm puzzled. Why did you choose those who stole you over your birth family?" She asked, the naginata shaking in her hand.

"I know they stole me away years ago, but in that time, they've been the only family I've known. I couldn't bring myself to raise my sword against them." Corrin explained, "Elise, Camilla... all of them have loved and cared for me as if I was their own. I couldn't betray them. I never wanted to hurt you or the others. I can understand if you hate me, but... I had no choice but to take this path. I'm sorry, Hinoka." Tears slowly slid down his cheeks as he spoke.

Similar, regretful tears slid down Hinoka's cheeks as well. "Let's... let's just get this over with." She muttered, rushing at him, though her attacks were rather sloppy. Though, they weren't much worse than Corrin's. Both needed to win this fight, but neither were willing to hurt the other. For now, it was just a matter of who tuckered out first. They traded blow for blow, neither taking much damage from the other. Meanwhile, the rest of the Nohrians were making quick work of the opposing Hoshidans. Camilla had proven herself to be a powerful asset, her sharp axe and trusty dragon companion 

Ja'vassa and Nyx proved as deadly as ever with their magical prowess, and the others did just enough to rejoin Corrin and Hinoka. The two royals remained in a slow, sorrowful dance as their weapons weakly clashed against one another. With a rather forceful shover, Corrin was able to knock Hinoka over and with the other Nohrians approaching, she clenched her teeth. "I suppose you've won, Corrin. Just... make this quick, please." 

Instead of striking her down, the prince had instead sheathed his blade. "I can't finish you off, Hinoka... just, please, retreat." He pleaded with her. Another Hoshidan had approached them, "Milady, it's time we left... we haven't had any deaths, but we've got more injured than healthy at the moment. If we stay any longer, we're bound to be in worse shape." Rinkah stated as she approached, effectively using her club as a makeshift crutch.

Hinoka looked across the battlefield, surprise overtaking her face. "What are you playing at, Corrin? Why didn't you kill anyone or take them as prisoners?" She asked, curious and suspicious. "Do you intend to ambush us when our back is turned?"

Ja'vassa had soon intervened, "You should leave while you're still able. Corrin is a man of his word, he has no intention of killing any of you. He might be a bit of a naive idiot, but he's honest. We have sheathed our weapons and have no desire to keep up this pointless battle. Run, before we change our minds." He suggested.

Hinoka thought about it, soon nodding in response. "I suppose this is farewell for now, brother... our blades will cross once again in the future. Next time won't be so easy." She warned Corrin as she returned to her feet. "Retreat for now! We'll have to leave the Sage behind!" She and Corrin shared one last glance between each other before they'd finally flee.

Camilla shifted her gaze away from the fleeing princess and towards her brother, "Are you sure that was wise, Corrin? I'm afraid your loving heart might end up biting you later on. We could always take them prisoner or kill them now." She suggested, though she'd bow to his judgment. 

The prince shook his head, "No, if we're to end this war, we need to do it peacefully. If we just kill needlessly, Nohr will always be seen as a country of savage barbarians. I want our kingdom to have a better reputation. Regardless, we've come for the Rainbow Sage and now, all that's left is to meet with them." Before he could continue speaking, a familiar ninja appeared to them.

"You'll have to forgive my intrusion, but is what you just said the truth? Do you really intend to the war, Corrin?" Kaze asked.

A surprised, stunned silence overtook him as the ninja spoke, though he'd quickly shake it off. "Yes, I meant every word I said. I know what I did to Hoshido doesn't do much to instill faith in me, but being a prince of Nohr does grant me certain perks. Without me to lead this group, there would be far more death on the Hoshidan side. No war is won without taking lives, but I aim to take as few as possible." He explained, nodding as he spoke.

Kaze nodded in response, "There is much desire in your eyes, it's admirable. Would you be willing to allow me to join your side, Corrin?" He asked, much to the surprise of the Nohrians.

Camilla approached with her axe drawn, "A Hoshidan wants to join us, just moments after we defeated them in battle? What's the meaning of this, ninja? Do you mean to stab Corrin in the back when he's given you his trust?" She asked suspiciously. 

"You wound me. I have no intention of harming Corrin... after he left Hoshido, I had assumed the same thing the others did, that he'd want nothing more than to see Hoshido go up in flames. Hearing him now convinced me otherwise. I wish to join his quest for peace." Kaze assured her, "I will follow Corrin until the very end."

The prince smiled in response to that, "We'd be happy to have you aboard. Another ally would no doubt make the war effort." Corrin responded. "Now that the battle is over, it's time I sought out the Rainbow Sage. The rest of you should stay here and watch for any Hoshidans." He ordered, turning to enter the Sanctuary. As they were ordered, the group had decided to rest near the entrance of the Sanctuary, not only did they watch for the Hoshidans, they'd watch for his return, with the hopes that this Rainbow Sage would grant him the legendary power.


	8. A Sage's Blessing

With the battle against Hinoka behind him and weighing heavily on his mind, the young prince entered the Sevenfold Sanctuary in the hopes that this Rainbow Sage would bestow his blessing upon him. Returning to Garon with news of a failure was not an option, so he had to be successful or he'd simply have to adjust to a life outside of Castle Krakenburg. As he wandered down the hallway, Corrin came upon a strange, elderly man. Pausing briefly, the male studied this stranger, unsure of what to think of him. Taking a deep breath, he'd finally speak up. "Are... are you the Rainbow Sage?" He asked, silently praying that this wasn't a dead end.

Another brief moment of silence followed Corrin's question as the elderly man's eyes opened, seemingly studying the young prince for a brief moment. "Ah, welcome to my Sanctuary, wielder of Yato." He greeted, a rather gentle smile crossing his face. "You come here seeking my blessing, yes? You come here with a heavy heart, it's plain to see."

Corrin nodded in response, "I did. I know the path I took to get here wasn't exactly... clean, but I hope you'd be able to see past my choices and bless me with your strength." He pleaded, looking to the Sage with a hopeful look.

"How amusing, Corrin. During your struggle to arrive here, did you truly not feel anything different about yourself?" The Sage asked in response. "I witnessed your battle, and I deemed you worthy. You're one step closer to reaching your full potential, though be wary of the path you walk. It's a good path, one walked by few and survived by fewer. I believe you will find a way to bring light to this dreary world, hero of darkness."

Before replying, Corrin had in fact just noticed that he was indeed feeling a bit stronger than before, but given his anguish and focus on the recent battle, he just hadn't paid much attention to anything other than how much damage he was taking. "You're right... I do feel a bit different than before." He smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Rainbow Sage. Though... how is it that you know my name... and the name of my sword?" He asked curiously.

"Let's just say I have a vast knowledge of the world... I know all that have ever lived and have ever died in this realm, that includes you and your end will come. I will not say anything beyond that, however." He started, "Though, if you'd let me, I'd want to explain something regarding your blade. Seeing as the legendary Yato blade had chosen you as its champion, you will one day solve the mystery of the Seal of Flames." The Sage explained, "The Seal is the key to ending this hateful war, to driving out the darkness plaguing our realm."

Corrin had drawn Yato in response, studying it curiously. "The Seal of Flames? Where would I go about starting this project of mine?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I can't give you all the answers, but your first step would involve you seeking out someone close to you, a Nohrian hero." The Sage said, soon muttering a prayer of sorts. After he finished speaking, a dim light gleamed on Yato. "With the aid of that Nohrian hero, you will be able to unlock the Grim Yato... this being one step closer to unlocking the blade's full potential. Keep your head held high and you will be victorious in this war. Know that I will be watching you, and that you have my faith. Be swift, young prince. The King is expecting you soon." He gave Corrin a reassuring smile, slowly fading away.

"Thank you, Rainbow Sage.. I hope your faith in me isn't misplaced." Corrin whispered, sheathing his weapon. With the good news in mind, he had begun to head back to inform the others and to prepare a trip back to the castle, though before he could get too far, he was interrupted by an all too familiar apparition. Stopping in his tracks, the prince gulped. "Iago? What are you doing here?"

A smug laugh escaped the dastard, "I'm still at the castle, fool. I'm here to inform you of another command from your Father. In order to prevent anyone else from obtaining his power, he's commanded that you kill the Sage." Iago explained, "I'd suggest you act quickly, Garon won't tolerate any more disobedience from you. Not even your beloved siblings will be able to change his mind."

Corrin's eyes widened in response, "You've gotta be kidding me... why would I repay his kindness with pointless cruelty? Regardless, the High Prince of Hoshido has already received his blessing. There's no point in cutting him down." He argued.

Just as Iago was about to retort, the Sage had once again appeared to speak with them. "Your kindness is flattering, Corrin, but don't worry about me. I've lived for many years and as I told you before, I have a vast knowledge on everything that goes on in the world. I knew that my end would come following your blessing." He offered the prince a gentle smile, "Do not mourn me, you must save it for the war's end. Your gentle heart will no doubt bring the peace this world needs." In order to spare Corrin the pain of being the one responsible for his death, the Rainbow Sage opted to take his own life. "Go on, hero of darkness... be the light... our world requires..." Within mere moments of his final words, the Sage was dead.

Though the order was fulfilled, it was obvious Iago was rather disappointed. "Damn you, prince. If it weren't for the grace of Garon, I'd have killed you by now. The king's wishes have been fulfilled, I suppose... loophole or not. Farewell for now, Corrin." His apparition had soon disappeared, leaving a devastated Corrin behind.

"No, no, no..." The male slammed his fist against the ground, "How many innocents are going to die on my watch? I swore that I was going to forge an era of peace, but it seems no matter where I go, more death follows." Tears welled up in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, Sage... I'm so, so sorry." Rather than heading out to share the news with his comrades, he wound up breaking down, sobbing as he pleaded for forgiveness from the Sage's lifeless body. 


	9. Family Reunion - Ryoma's Wrath

With a heavy heart, yet uplifted spirit, Corrin had returned to the group in order to explain what had happened. With the news in mind, the group set off for Castle Krakenburg once again. For the most part, the journey went by smoothly. Corrin was understandably quiet, though the rest of the group seemed to be in decent spirits. They've won many important battles, and now it seems even Corrin has won the favor of a legendary figure. This was a great way to motivate most of the army. Unfortunately, mere hours after leaving Notre Sagesse, they'd run into an unexpected problem. Elise found herself weakened and dizzy, on her knees with a terrifying fever. 

"Elise? What's the matter, little one?" Corrin asked, kneeling down besides her. Azura knelt down on the opposite side, checking her temperature and any other symptoms she might've had. "She seems to have caught a sickness from Notre Sagesse... if left untreated, she could wind up in terrible shape, if not dead in the coming morning." She turned to Ja'vassa, "Do you have any medicine that might help? I know you brew your own potions..."

The Khajiit shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I have several health potions on hand, but they're no good for sicknesses." He replied apologetically.

The songstress nodded in response, "There are herbs in Hoshido that could help, but I'm not sure about Nohr.." Azura sighed, unsure of what she could do.

Before Corrin could suggest anything, Silas had approached. "Iago just gave us some new orders. He wants us to visit the royal palace in Macarath for some rest and relaxation." His eyes trailed from the prince over towards Elise. "What's wrong with her? She doesn't look so good."

"I don't know... but, it seems she caught a terrible sickness sometime during the last battle. It doesn't seem we'll have the means to care for her." Corrin responded, holding the sickly Elise in his arms.

"Ah, it's a good thing we're making our way for Macarath then. The kingdom is known for its advances in medicines, so perhaps they'll have what we're looking for." Silas suggested, bringing his horse over for Corrin and Elise. 

The prince smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Silas. Let's not waste any time here. We need to move as soon as possible, I'd rather not return home without Elise." He said, beginning to head for the place his friend suggested. "Please hang in there, sis... just a little longer."

The journey was fortunately a short one, though unfortunately, they hit yet another road bump. The Hoshidans were waiting for them, Ryoma leading the army this time. This wasn't a good sign, if they were to save Elise, they'd need to get past them, but they would need to be quick. Whether they were to fight them or bargain with them, something needed to happen and it needed to happen immediately.

"It's certainly been a long time, Corrin. I'll admit, you're looking stronger than when I last saw you. It's a shame this strength has been used to aid your vile kingdom." Ryoma taunted. "It seems King Garon chose a wonderful dog to lead his army, too bad you won't be going any further." He would unsheathe his legendary sword, electricity crackling from the blade. 

Corrin gulped slightly, "Please, Ryoma.. I beg of you to let us pass, Elise... My sister is gravely ill. Without help soon, she'll no longer be with us." He pleaded, unwilling to fight. "Just this once let us go, please..."

Ryoma was briefly silent, "The girl means a lot to you it would seem. We'll let you pass, but you must return to Hoshido with me. Do so and we'll grant you free access. My troops will withdraw. Make your choice, Prince."

His eyes widened in response, "Please, Ryoma! I can't do that, you know that!" He begged, though it seems his words had no impact on the High Prince. 

"Have you no honor, Hoshidan Prince?" Ja'vassa asked as he drew his own blade, clearly angered at Ryoma's response. "This child is about to succumb to some preventable, yet deadly illness and you're gonna use her like some kind of pawn. How pathetic." He scoffed, his Akaviri Katana charged and ready to clash with Ryoma's blade.

"It seems the Nohrians have more than just faithful dogs..." The High Prince shook his head, "Whether or not the girl dies is none of my concern, my only desire is to return Corrin to Hoshido where he belongs." He went into a battle stance, ready to strike at any moment.

Before Ja'vassa would do the same, he had used a Flame Thrall and a Storm Thrall spell, summoning a Flame and Storm Atronach respectively, ordering them to join with his allies.

"Ja'vassa, are you gonna be alright? The High Prince is very strong..." Nyx warned him, looking towards Corrin who seemed to share the same sentiment. "I know you're strong, but... we can't afford to lose you."

"I'll be fine, Nyx. I've fought and defeated plenty as strong as him. You need to worry about making sure Elise gets some help." Ja'vassa reminded her, entering his own stance. 

Corrin sighed softly, "Come on, Nyx... we'll need to trust in his strength." He said to her, "Ja'vassa, you better win this fight... just, please don't kill him." In response, the Khajiit nodded. "I can't make any promises, Corrin, but I'll try to keep him alive." 

After the bit of dialogue finished between the trio, Ja'vassa and Ryoma would clash. Though the Dragonborn has many more years of experience, the blessing of the Rainbow Sage along with his own skill made the High Prince a formidable opponent. Their speed was the same, the strength on par with each other, and their swordsmanship was relatively equal. The other soldiers went to work clearing a path for Corrin and Elise, trying to ensure that they'd get the medicine to her on time. 

"You're an impressive warrior, Nohrian. I've gotta ask... where did you learn to fight?" Ryoma asked, pushing Ja'vassa back slightly.

With the opportunity, the Dragonborn prepared the frost variant of the Dragon Breath spell. "I learned all that I know from my mother." He explained, unleashing a ferocious blast of frost magic; freezing most everything in its path. Ryoma withstood the powerful spell and rushed in for another attack, clashing with Ja'vassa's blade. "Tell me, High Prince... have you ever lost a sibling like this? I'm not referring to Corrin... but, have you ever had to bury one yourself? Imagine the pain one has to go through for this. I still remember holding my sister's fading corpse. Corrin is no doubt going through the same turmoil, yet you can't even grant him the mercy to save someone so dear to him." 

With them still pushing at each other, waiting for the opening to strike, Ryoma sighed softly. "I have a mission to do. We cannot allow him to continue this senseless war at the behest of his father. I have no desire to sacrifice a child like his sister, but I have no choice." Slowly, Ryoma's was pushing Ja'vassa back, the latter's boots digging into the soft soil.

"You realize how many opportunities Corrin has had to kill your people? Like that of Hinoka and Takumi?" Ja'vassa asked, doing his best to push back against Ryoma. "If it wasn't for his orders, I would've killed Takumi and no doubt his older sister would've killed Hinoka. He let them live, along with many of the other Hoshidan soldiers. You're painting your own brother a villain, and frankly, I can't stand it. It's time to end this little game!" In an effort to match his opponent's strength, he would employ a Dragon Aspect shout.  _ "Mul... Qah Diiv!"  _ He shouted, an ethereal set of dragonplate armor enveloped him and as the shout activated, his strength was slowly overpowering that of Ryoma's. "Feel the true power of the Dragonborn!" He gloated, employing a Drain Vitality shout to further weaken the High Prince.  _ "Gaan... Lah Haas!"  _ He unleashed a violet blast of energy, with its effects immediately kicking in.

Slowly, Ryoma would feel his strength sapping away, though much like the Khajiit, he was a stubborn opponent who refused to give up. "Damn you, cat..." As much as he wanted to continue fighting, Ja'vassa unpredictability proved to be too much for him. His blade fell to the ground and he would soon fall to his knee, looking at his opponent with great admiration. "You have... my respect, Nohrian. Though I hate to do this, it seems we'll need to retreat. Be wary the next time we meet." He warned as the effects of the shout slowly wore off, though he was far too weak to continue fighting. Along with many of his Hoshidan allies, he would flee the scene, disgraced by such a defeat.

With victory assured, Ja'vassa sheathed his blade and went to catch up with the rest. Now that things have finally calmed down, they were able to focus on getting Elise the medicine. Nearly an hour later and the girl would be quietly resting, the medicine slowly working its magic. Having some medical knowledge himself, he would aid Azura in ensuring the fever remained low. His frost magic along with her water magic worked wonders in doing so. As they worked on helping the girl, Corrin had joined them. "Ja'vassa, I don't know if Elise would've survived if not for you. I thank you for what you did out there. I admit, I thought Ryoma would've won that fight, yet you held your ground."

Looking back to him, the Dragonborn shrugged. "I know all too well the pain of losing my sibling, I couldn't let you go through that. I'll admit, Ryoma was the strongest opponent I've faced since I took on Miraak decades ago. If not for the Dragon Aspect shout, things would've turned out much worse. Fortunately, Elise's fever has gone down. With some rest, she should be alright by the morning." He replied, sighing softly. "Azura, I'll leave you with the ice water. I need to clear my head for a bit. The recent fight took a lot out of me." 

Azura nodded in response, smiling softly. "Don't worry about me, you should go get some rest. You've earned it." She assured him. Corrin nodded in agreement, "She's right. Father told us to relax a bit, so why don't you go do that?" He suggested.

Ja'vassa nodded, soon leaving the medical tent to go and do some stargazing. He laid back in the cool grass, just staring at the clear skies.  _ 'Well, Chiara... looks like I've managed to save someone else's sister... I'm sorry I couldn't save you.'  _ He closed his eyes, trying to ward away the memories. This would become easier as Nyx arrived, laying besides him.

"You know, Ja'vassa... you were quite impressive out there." She said, inching just a bit closer to him. "I hope we'll get some time to relax... I was hoping to get to continue our studies soon, and maybe we'll be able to find out if I'd be able to use some of your spells." 

The Khajiit nodded, "Ah, yeah... I promised to write out some of those scrolls for you." He paused, using a magelight spell to illuminate the area around them. "If we've got the time tomorrow, remind me and I'll get a few simpler spells ready, just to see if my magic is compatible with you. If not, then perhaps I can teach you how to do alchemy." He offered, finding himself drawn to her. 

The mage smiled slightly, enjoying the idea. "As long as I get to be with you, I'm happy with whatever we do." She admitted, her eyes fluttering every so often. "Why don't we get some sleep soon? We'll need it for tomorrow." She suggested, though she didn't seem as if she wanted to leave this spot, enjoying being so close to someone she cared deeply for.

"Perhaps we should..." He agreed, but when he looked towards her, he would find her fast asleep, curled up against his side. He sighed softly, "You're gonna catch a cold sleeping out here..." He whispered, reaching over to pick her up. After standing up with her in his arms, he made his way for their tents to get some rest. He laid her on the bedroll next to his, laying down besides her soon after. Though he never intended to grow attached to anyone in this world, he found himself deeply in love with the mage next to him. His only concern was trying to figure out how to tell her, however, this would have to wait until the morning as he found himself peacefully asleep next to her, the two of them holding each other in their arms. Corrin and Azura had entered their tent to inform them of Elise's health, though opted not to bother them after seeing the loving scene. The two shared a glance, smiling. "They're a cute couple, huh?" Corrin asked, receiving a nod from Azura. "Somehow, I knew they'd end up like this... it just seemed right." She agreed. They quickly exited, returning to Elise's side, hopeful that the morning will turn out differently.


	10. Scarlet Fields of Cheve

With Elise now mostly recovered from what plagued her, it was finally time for the group to leave Macarath and report their success to King Garon. As one had expected, Iago was waiting for the young prince. "Welcome home, Corrin. The King is awaiting a full report of what happened in Notre Sagesse. He'd also want to fill you in on the details regarding an uprising in Cheve." The advisor explained, "I'd suggest you hurry on in there, prince. It wouldn't be wise to keep him waiting any longer than you already have."

Corrin merely nodded in response, disappointed to hear of yet another rebellion, one he'd likely have to quash in violent fashion. After entering the throne room, the young man bowed towards his father, waiting to be properly greeted. "Welcome home, young prince. You've done your country proud, you're growing stronger with each passing day. I'm convinced you returning to Nohr was the right decision. Well done." Garon praised, "However, we have no time to stand on ceremony. I need you to continue your good work by quelling the rebellion in Cheve... no doubt Iago has already told you about this. This isn't an easy task, but this is why I'm sending you. You've proven to be a natural leader."

Corrin nodded in response, though he was a little nervous about taking a stand against such a powerful force. "As you wish, Father. I'll make you proud." He replied, gulping slightly. "Oh! There is a matter I neglected to inform you of. Azura has returned to us, she was being held hostage by some of the Hoshidans. She has returned to us and has helped us against the Hoshidans numerous times since we met." He explained, though rather than being met with a gracious or happy look, Garon stared towards her with a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

"So, you've returned to us after all this time, have you?" Garon asked, quickly wiping off his surprised expression. "You can remain with Corrin, it'll give you a chance to see the home you were robbed from." He would wave them off, "You two are dismissed. Return with good news, my children." He ordered, heading out of the throne room.

The two shared confused glances, "That was odd... he almost seemed disappointed to see you. He hasn't seen you in years, yet he was as cold as ever." Corrin frowned slightly, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he spoke.

Azura shrugged in response, "Admittedly, this was more than I had expected from him. Let's not worry about this, we should focus on our upcoming mission." She suggested, turning to leave the castle. Though he was told not to worry about it, the young prince couldn't help it. "Azura..." He muttered, joining her back outside the castle.

Before Corrin was actually able to leave, he had been interrupted by an unfortunately familiar face. After hearing that he was to join the group on their current mission, he chose not to argue with it, just wanting to get this done and over with as soon as possible. Fortunately for him, the next few hours on the road were relatively peaceful. Elise had found herself happily talking Ja'vassa's and Nyx's ears off, wanting to learn more about their magic.

"So, Ja'vassa... have you been able to teach Nyx any of your spells yet?" The young princess asked, "Do you think it'd be possible for you to teach me?"

The Khajiit chuckled softly, "We've only been able to work out some of the simpler spells with the use of some scrolls, whether she's able to naturally perform them or not is yet to be seen." He replied, "Maybe sometime soon, I'll introduce you to the scrolls as well. I think a few simple healing spells would be good for you." He suggested. Nyx nodded in agreement, "Maybe after the war, we could go ahead and involve you in our lessons." She offered, smiling happily.

Elise grinned happily at that, "I'd love that! It'd be great to study with you lovebirds!" She squealed, her eyes practically sparkling at them. Her comment caused the pair to look a little embarrassed; Ja'vassa's ears flattened while a light blush dusted Nyx's cheek. Their reactions confused the princess, however. She tilted her head slightly, "Are you two alright? Nyx is suddenly turning red..." She sounded relatively concerned, hoping she didn't do anything wrong.

Before Ja'vassa could retort, he had picked up on a familiar scent before his eyes landed upon an incoming arrow, one that could've only come from Takumi. In an effort to ward off its path, the Khajiit used a Cyclone shout.  _ "Ven... Gaar Nos!"  _ He shouted, unleashing a powerful whirlwind towards the arrow, being enough to knock it off corse. This caused the Hoshidan prince to curse under his breath, "Damn cat..."

The suddenness of the shout got the attention of the Nohrians. Corrin's eyes widened, "Takumi! You're leading the rebellion?" He questioned, reaching for his blade. "Thank you, Ja'vassa. Now... What are you doing here? I've come to suppress the rebellion as peacefully as possible." He explained, hoping to go through the day without having to dirty his weapon.

Takumi laughed in response, "Sure you have, dear brother. Those of us here aren't going to fall for your lies. Cheve has allied themselves with Hoshido to see that every last one of you Nohrians are put down for once." He raised his bow again, ready to fire another arrow. "We can do this one of two ways; you can surrender and allow a quick death or we can do this the hard way. Your choice. Scarlet here is gonna make sure that we win regardless."

Camilla shook her head, "Such a shame a pretty face like that had betrayed her country. You know what happens to traitors of Nohr, correct?" She asked, brandishing her axe. "If not for Corrin's orders, you'd be leaving the battlefield in more pieces than one."

Takumi scoffed, "She's no different than that traitor over there... betraying his country to help a bunch of savages. Sounds familiar, eh?" He taunted, looking back to Scarlet. "Prepare the troops for an attack, it seems these brutes are gonna try and fight us." His eyes scanned the battlefield, eventually landing on Ja'vassa. "This time, you aren't going to win, cat. My spies have managed to gather quite a bit of intel on you."

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me out, prince." Ja'vassa grinned, drawing Dragonbane; the dark colored sword crackled with electricity. "Corrin told me not to kill you, but he never said I had to keep you in one piece." He primed himself for battle, "The rest of you should go and warn the villagers of the battle, there's no need to get them involved in this." He suggested to Corrin.

"Right, be careful." The prince replied, getting ready to fight the rebel knights. Camilla had occupied herself with Scarlet while Nyx joined Ja'vassa's fight. The others would go and aid Corrin where they could.

"Let's see how you fare this time, archer." Ja'vassa had begun his assault by launching an Ice Storm spell, blasting Takumi with freezing cold wind. Sliding back from it, he retaliated with a shot from his bow, but due to Ice Storm spell, visibility was greatly reduced. He wound up missing his target entirely.

"If not for that fancy magic of yours, you wouldn't be doing this well!" Takumi taunted, having since recovered from the attack. He would fire another arrow, barely missing Ja'vassa's right arm.

His taunt prompted a slight smirk to cross Ja'vassa's face, "Is that so?" With his opponent's archery, he had a clear advantage if he was able to get up close. With his own natural agility and his opponent's overconfidence, getting close to Takumi wasn't that difficult. With a Bound Sword formed in his spell hand, he had managed to put the prince in a less than favorable position. Dragonbane rested on one side of his neck, the Bound Sword rested on the other side. "Do you wanna know why I was able to survive in Oblivion for the past century? Or why was my name so feared across Tamriel?" He asked him, his tone rather quiet. "For as long as I've known I was Dragonborn, people have tried to kill me. The Thalmor, dragons, petty bandits. Not one was able to get the better of me. Magic or no magic. I've trained my entire life, aiming to become second to no one. I've obtained the goal. If not for Corrin's orders, I'd be perfectly capable of destroying not only your Hoshidan army, but the rebels single handedly. Be happy, if not for you traitorous brother, your head would be rolling on the ground right about now."

Takumi shook slightly in fear, gulping as he listened to the Khajiit speak; beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. "You're a monster..." He muttered, though this did nothing but cause a slight chuckle to escape Ja'vassa. "I've been called worse." He said before head butting his opponent, causing Takumi to step back. "Corrin gave you an opportunity to tuck your tail in and run away, yet you refused."

Still afraid of his opponent, Takumi gulped. "We're aren't cowards, we'll fight or die trying..." Still clinging to his bow, his eyes scanned the battlefield, coming to Nyx who was currently locked in combat with an opposing mage. He didn't even know them very well, though even though he didn't know them, he could tell there was a strong connection between the dark mage and the Khajiit. "That girl is important to you, isn't she? A filthy Nohrian in love with another... sure would be a shame to lose her, no?" He grinned, quickly taking a shot towards her. "You won't be able to fight and save her at the same time." 

Unfortunately for the two, they were both pre-occupied. Ja'vassa was busy preparing to deal with Takumi while Nyx was distracted with her own battle. The arrow struck her stomach, a pained yelp filled the air, flashbacks stormed the Khajiit's mind; bringing him back to the last time he saw his daughter and his sister. An arrow lodged deep into them, he could only get in a few words before they were robbed from him. He couldn't let yet another person he cared for leave him, he's lost enough. He quickly summoned a pair of Storm Thralls to keep Takumi distracted before he'd rush over to Nyx. "Hang on... I-I'll save you." He muttered, propping her up in his arms. The mage offered a smile, "I'm fine, Ja'vassa... he didn't hit anything vital. It hurts a bit, but I'll be fine." She assured him, "Though it means a lot you were that quick to come to my aid."

The Khajiit returned the smile, "I'm sorry if I overreacted there, but I couldn't afford to lose you as I have so many others." He replied, using a Healing Hands spell over the wound. After he healed the wound, he sighed softly. "Take a break for now, Nyx. The Thralls will keep you safe." He suggested, propping her against a nearby wall. "Stay safe, love." He added, soon standing up. It appeared neither of them had really caught what the Khajiit said, not that it mattered at this point. Soon, he would replace the thralls in their fight with Takumi. "You made a grave mistake, prince." Without any hesitation on his part, he began his assault, quickly disarming his opponent. In the background, Corrin has since been successful in warning the villages about the raging battle, Camilla has been successful in defeating Scarlet.

Takumi bit his lip, angry that he lost against the Nohrians not once, but twice now. The same Khajiit completely controlled the battlefield for a second time. His eyes scanned the field once more, seeing many of his allies disarmed and incapable of fighting. "Dammit... we've lost again." With no other option, he fled and called for a retreat. The Chevois rebels would flee from the scene alongside the Hoshidans, and with their retreat, the battle had come to a close. Or at least that was the plan; before they had a chance to regroup, they had discovered that Hans, the unfortunately familiar face was savagely killing numerous villages and incapacitated Hoshidan soldiers. Corrin rushed to their defense, "Hans! What do you think you're doing?! Stay your weapon immediately, as prince, I order you to stop!" He commanded, growing sick at the sight of so much blood.

"No can do, milord. These are orders straight from King Garon. He ordered us to stamp out the rebellion, even if it means killing innocents." Hans replied, approaching an injured boy, a nasty smirk plastered on his face. Before he could land an attack, the Dragonborn had stepped in; he respected Corrin and would gladly follow his orders, King Garon was another thing entirely. There was no trust and no reason to follow his orders, this prompted him to defend against Hans' axe.

"Your King is pathetic... he fails to realize the senseless murder of innocents would only lead to bigger rebellions, more Nohrian soldiers would needlessly die." Ja'vassa was able to hold off his opponent, though his strength was clearly outclassed. "Still... I'm disgusted you'd go after an innocent child like this. I spent decades in Oblivion, it's time you suffered the way I did. Only for you, there's no escape." In his free hand, he readied a Bound Sword spell.

"Ja'vassa! You know what'll happen if you kill him, right? King Garon will brand you as an enemy!" Camilla warned him, though it was clear her warning was useless. "Would you really think he'd allow you to remain in the ranks, knowing that you killed a trusted officer of his?"

The Khajiit scoffed, "Let him come at me, I'll kill him if needed." Ja'vassa replied, soon cutting down Hans with a swift strike of the bound weapon, soul trapping his opponent in the process. He watched as Hans fell, his lifeless body quickly losing color. "If I were you, I'd suggest all of you be cautious around Garon. Giving how he gave the orders to kill countless innocents, there's no doubt in my mind he views all of you as expendable, even his own children. If he truly cared about any of you, why would he force Corrin to go down a path like this? To fight against his own family? In the end, this war is nothing more than his way to cover up his lust for power." Sheathing his blade and dispelling the Bound Sword, he turned to Nyx. "I'm afraid we'll have to part ways for now. There will no doubt be trouble if I return to the castle with you, but I assure you, we will meet again. Corrin, keep your wits about you."

The young prince quickly shook his head, "Wait! Perhaps Father would be willing to listen to reason. You've no reason to be alone again. Nyx needs you, so do we. Don't leave us." He pleaded, though much like Camilla's attempts, this was wasted on him.

Shaking his head, Ja'vassa sighed. "Even before this, it was obvious your Father didn't trust me. It's best we split up again. You're a capable warrior and a capable leader. You'll do fine with me." He approached Nyx after he finished speaking, "I'm sorry, I hate to leave you behind, but this is for the best." He softly took a hold of her hand, giving her a small golden pendant. "Hold onto this for me and when we reunite, hopefully it'll be under a brighter future."

The mage looked between the necklace and Ja'vassa, "I won't stop you, I know you're doing this to help the rest of us... but, don't let yourself get killed. You better return to us soon." She ordered, offering him a slight smile.

He returned the smile and nodded, "Of course, you have my word." He paused for a brief moment, pulling her in for a quick hug. "Know that I love you, Nyx... more than anything." He admitted, slowly pulling away from the hug. "This is farewell and good luck for now." With his final words of farewell, the Khajiit fled from the scene, aiming to create a large enough gap between both his Norhian allies and his Hoshidan enemies.

Nyx clutched the necklace, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "So, it seems Lady Elise was right about us. I only wish he didn't have to tell me like this."

Corrin sighed, tears threatening to fall. He shook his head, "Let's return to Castle Krakenburg... we'll need to try to figure out how to explain Ja'vassa's actions and hope that Father accepts our success." He said to them, soon beginning to make his way back home yet again. With distraught and confused minds, the rest of the group followed behind their prince. Nyx hesitated, taking one last glance in Ja’vassa’s direction. “I love you too...” She whispered, soon joining up with the others.


	11. A Khajiit on the Run

Mere hours had passed since the Dragonborn had separated himself from his allies, fearing what might happen to them if he were to stay with them following his murder of Hans. Does he regret his choice? Absolutely. Though, what has been done cannot be undone, so he's gotta live with the choice he's made. Until he felt the time was right, he decided that perhaps now would be a good time to get some insight and intel on the various factions within Nohr and beyond its borders; aiming to see if Garon's iron fist and Corrin's success in halting these rebellions have had any beneficial or detrimental effects on others hoping to start their own. His first stop would be the Ice Tribe; he had no interest in interacting with them, unsure of how to explain his current position to him, he instead had plans to simply watch them from afar.

Once his plans were made, he set off for the frozen village. For the most part, the roads were relatively peaceful. There was the occasional wild animal that attacked, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Hours had gone by since he left his campsite and he had finally arrived in the outer boundaries of the village. Like he had planned, he kept to the shadows; thanks to a number of invisibility potions, he was able to stay relatively hidden. Things in the Ice Tribe had remained the same since Corrin's army left; it didn't seem there was any unrest, no one seemed to be readying for another fight with the Nohrian army. Villagers had simply gone about their usual business; farming, hunting, cleaning, smithing... the usual things. Since his group had quelled the rebellion, the Ice Tribe seemed to be in relatively high spirits; the hope that this war would end remained engraved in their hearts, they had high hopes that one day soon, they'd be able to visit Hoshido and other nations without fear of being imprisoned. 

Seeing that the village was peaceful, the Khajiit decided it was time to return to his campsite with his next destination being where he last saw Corrin and the others. He wanted to ensure that the people of Cheve weren't preparing to rally against the Nohrian army again, he didn't wish to see anymore innocent villagers put to the sword. Once again, after he returned to his campsite, he was on the road again. He would keep to the shadows, doing his best to remain hidden amongst the crowd. If it weren't for the invisibility potions, this task would be nearly impossible to accomplish. It'd be hard to hide his obvious feline features, and considering how many people were wandering the area, he'd be spotted immediately. He wasn't worried about being attacked, his presence just might make people nervous.

He watched the marketplace, the same boy he saved on that fateful day could be seen with who he could only assume to be his mother and his sister. Though the kid still required the use of crutches as a result of his injuries, Ja'vassa was relieved to see he ended up pulling through. He lost his own child years ago, he couldn't let another parent go through the immense pain he did. Unfortunately, his distraction ended up backfiring on him as the young boy ended up spotting him. The child approached him, a grateful smile on his face. "Mr. Kitty!" He greeted, rushing towards him with his family in tow. "I never got the chance to thank you for what you did back there." 

Before Ja'vassa could say anything, both children had sat besides him. Their mother had taken a seat across from them, "I need to thank you as well. The Chevois rebels were convinced the Nohrian army was nothing more than a group of savages, but after seeing you save my son... and how your friends went through so much effort to prevent the casualties we suffered, many of us had a change of heart. Not all of you Nohrians are like that." She shuffled around in her satchel, soon offering him a silver dagger. "Here, I want you to have this. It's my way of thanking you for saving my son." The mother smiled.

The Dragonborn looked towards the dagger, hesitantly taking it from her. "Your gift is appreciated, though I didn't do this for gratitude. I know all too well the pain of losing a child, I refuse to sit back and let anyone else go through that." He reached over, ruffling the boy's hair. "My daughter was about his age when she was murdered." He sighed, "There's many problems with Nohr, but Corrin... the Nohrian prince you met before is different. He's a naive fool, but he's got a kind heart. Unfortunately, he's blind to the danger his father presents." He shook his head, sighing again.

"Wait... why did you even return here?" The mother asked, slightly confused. "Did you come to arrest someone?" She gulped slightly, hoping that wasn't the case.

Ja'vassa quickly shook his head, "No, I was simply doing some field research. After I killed the man attacking your son, I fled. I couldn't return to King Garon after doing so, I'd be a criminal in his eyes. I couldn't stay with them, I couldn't risk putting them in danger because of my actions." He explained, leaning against the wall. "I had visited several of the areas our militia has marched upon, interested in seeing if our efforts yielded negative or positive results. So far, it seems everything is going smoothly. I don't know if, or when I'll be able to return to them, but I figured I might as well make myself useful in the meantime." He paused briefly, "So, how's the village holding up? I'd imagine you and your people might've been a little shaken up." As he spoke, he reached into his satchel for some of the sweets he also kept, splitting it with the children near him.

"Fortunately, your warnings allowed many of us to be spared. I'm sure you saw the graves near the village gates. There's many here still angered because of King Garon... Scarlet was a great leader, an idol to many of them here. Now that she's gone, many are too afraid to pick up a sword. I suppose it's for the best. If we rose up again, I believe we'd be slaughtered." The mother sighed softly, rubbing the back of her head. "Do you regret what you did? When you saved my son?" She asked, "I can see it in your eyes, you're missing someone dearly, aren't you?"

Ja'vassa sighed softly, "I have no regrets in what I did, regrets are for the weak who cannot handle the choices they've made. I did what I did, no shame in it." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. "I finally worked up to confess to a fellow mage in the army, but I couldn't bring her with me. It's been... a long time since I've felt anything for anyone, but I couldn't bring her. I refused to put her in any more danger. I can't... I can't lose anyone else I love." He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all sappy on you. It's just hard being alone again."

The mother paused, "You know, if you want, you're welcome to stay with us. I owe you my son's life, after all." She offered, giving him a warm smile. "We're not a big village, but you'll find we treat each other like family."

The Khajiit waved off the offer, "I appreciate your hospitality, but I'm afraid you'd be in danger should I stay here any longer." He glanced towards the children, smiling softly. "I'm sorry, I need to get going. I need to ensure nothing's happened in Port Dia since the last time we were there." He slowly stood up, "Take care of each other while I'm away."

Though disappointed, she understood why he couldn't stay. "Stay safe, alright? If you ever find yourself passing through the village, be sure to come find us. You're always welcome... that lover of yours is welcome as well." She gave him another warm smile, "Before you go, do you think I could get your name?"

After Ja'vassa stood up, he had dusted off his robes and had pulled out the mask of Nahkriin from his satchel. He figured that if he were to be on the run, concealing his identity would be for the best. "I am Ja'vassa." He greeted, bowing towards the group. "Sky above, Voice within." He said, giving his usual farewell.

"Thank you, Ja'vassa." Once again, she handed him something. "Here, the bread is freshly made. You might need it to keep up your strength. You're always welcomed here." With her final farewells, she would make her way home. The daughter tugged on Ja'vassa's robe, prompting him to lean down as if she was to give him a secret. Instead, she planted a kiss on his cheek, smiling. "Thanks for everything, Mr. Kitty. Come visit us real soon, okay?" She suggested, giggling before she'd run off to join her mother and brother.

The Khajiit was quick to put the mask on, hiding the obvious tears sliding down his cheeks. For the past century, he had been locked in Oblivion; there was nothing but pain and sorrow in the realm of Mehrunes Dagon. Since his daughter was murdered, he had been starved of affection, both physically and emotionally. The Nords of Skyrim often saw him as a thief and murderer, someone not to be treated in spite of what he did to help them. Since finding himself in Nohr, his new allies had given him the love and kindness he's so desired. It's been almost two days since he separated from the group, and his heart was already yearning for their company again, he especially missed Nyx. He wanted nothing more than to hold her tight and never let her go, but he couldn't. 

Four more days would go by and Ja'vassa had arrived in Port Dia, doing what he could to gather information regarding both Nohrian and Hoshidan troop movements, it was in the port town that he'd discover that the Norhian army was going to take a shot at The Great Wall of Suzanoh, the last stop before they'd storm the castle. Though he was sure why, he had a gut feeling that this would be the time to reunite with Corrin and the others, of course, there was also the chance he'd be running right into a trap. Contemplating it, he figured that having the chance to see Nyx again would be worth the risk. After buying a map at a nearby vendor, he would head off on the road again, aiming for this Great Wall. One way or another, he was heading into another fight. Whether it was against the Hoshidans or Nohrians, he wasn't sure, not that he cared at this point.


	12. Song of Tragedy

It's been mere hours since the death of Hans and Ja'vassa's subsequent separation from the group, and they had returned to business as usual. The initial plan was to return to Castle Krakenburg, though Camilla insisted they head for the town of Cyrkensia in the neighboring kingdom of Nestra. Corrin was obviously confused, but he figured it wouldn't be a good idea to argue with his sister, so he just went with it. "Camilla, what's so special about this town?" He asked curiously. "It doesn't look like there's another rebellion brewing..."

She chuckled softly, "Silly Corrin, we're coming here on a request from Father. Cyrkensia is popular for its Opera House, people from all over the world come here just to listen to the singers and watch them perform. Father in particular often comes here for that reason." Camilla explained, smiling. "No doubt he wants to reward our recent efforts."  
  
The young prince nodded in response, "Will it be safe for Father to be here? I mean... if the Hoshidans discover him here.." He asked, obviously concerned at this point.

"You worry too much, brother. Father's got the best person to lead his personal guard." A familiar voice called out. "I was wondering when you would arrive."  
  
Corrin's concerned look quickly transitioned into a happy, excited smile. "Leo! It's so nice to see you again!" He greeted, smiling brightly. "What are you doing out here? Should you be with Father?" 

Leo shook his head, "I've pretty much wrapped up my business with him, so I've got some free time on my hand. I decided to use that free time to bother you and the others." His eyes scanned the army of misfits, chuckling softly. "Where's Hans... and the cat that's usually with you? Something happen to them?" He asked; he didn't particularly care, he was just curious. 

Corrin and Camilla shared a brief glance between each other, "It's... it's a long story. Do we have somewhere we can talk in private? I think Father needs to know what happened as well." Corrin suggested, admittedly a little nervous about the whole thing.

Leo would've nodded, but that's when he noticed Father approaching. "Not now, we need to join Father at the Opera House. I think it'll make up for what's happened as of lately. It'll be difficult to explain Hans, but I believe he'll save the questioning for later." He waved, going to join Garon's entourage.

Corrin took a deep breathe, trying to get his mind together. "Hey, Azura. You ready to head to the theater?" He turned to where she should've been, but she was nowhere to be found. "Azura? Where'd you go?" 

Both Camilla and Elise joined him in the brief search, equally confused. "Perhaps she's already at the Opera House? She's a singer, after all... maybe she wanted to be in the front row or something?" The youngest princess suggested. She soon turned her head, looking towards Nyx. "Maybe the show tonight will be beneficial for all of us, especially for her... Nyx hasn't said much of anything since Ja'vassa left." She sighed, looking towards Corrin. "Come on, let's go join Leo and Father before they get too far ahead."

The prince nodded in response, "I think this will be beneficial for all of us. It's a shame he couldn't have joined us here." He sighed softly, soon joining up with the others. The walk to the Opera House was mostly uneventful; neither Corrin or Garon shared too many words with each other, nothing beyond the traditional greetings. Arriving at the Opera House immediately caused him to grin happily, obviously enjoying the atmosphere quite a bit. In comparison to what seemed like endless fighting, this was a nice change of pace. As the show was to start, he and the others quickly took their seat, though Azura was still missing. Her absence was causing him to get slightly more nervous, but he'd do his best to try and hide it.

As the show started, the lights in the theater began to dim and the first performer of the night arrived on stage, wearing a beautiful black dress. Shortly after arriving on stage, the woman began to sing a rather alluring song, her voice being soft, gentle, and inviting. At least, it was that way for most of the audience. King Garon on the other hand found himself growing increasingly uncomfortable, an unexplained pain seemingly hitting him from all over the place. Discomfort was written all over his face, pained groans escaped him every so often. Eventually, this caught Iago's attention. "Milord? What's wrong?" He turned to the singer who was just wrapping up her song, "Guards! Arrest that wretch! She may have cursed the King! Arrest her now!" He ordered.

Just when things couldn't get worse, a number of Hoshidan soldiers had appeared, seemingly lying in wait for the perfect opportunity to ambush their hated enemies. "I am Kumagera and I have been put in charge of killing that bastard you call a king. Keep your distance and perhaps you won't die." He suggested, readying his weapon. "You're only getting this warning once, refuse my mercy and your corpses will litter the streets."

Leo glared in response, "So, you Hoshidans were behind the curse. You'll pay dearly for that!" His accusations fell on deaf ears as the enemy soldiers had begun their attack. 

Corrin bit his lips, "If only Ja'vassa were here..." He muttered, beginning to fight his way through the hordes of Hoshidans. "We need to get Father to safety! If we can get out of here, we'd be able to begin our investigation." Somewhere along the way, he had run into Azura. "Ah, I was wondering where you had gone, Azura."  
  
The blue haired woman rubbed the back of her head in response, "Sorry for making you worry. I just got wrapped up in sight seeing that I had almost forgotten about the show. It seems I didn't miss too much. Care to explain why the Hoshidans are here, Corrin?" She asked, having since joined him in his fight. 

"They came to kill Father, and we suspect they were behind whatever that mysterious singer did to him." He explained, scanning the Opera House for a potential escape route. "Right now, we need to make our way out of here and regroup. Then we should be able to figure out what to do from there."   
  
The explanation was sufficient for her, though she wasn't ready to explain to Corrin that she was the culprit. "I'm right behind you, Corrin." Azura confirmed, helping him wherever she could in the fight. Fortunately for the group of warriors, the Hoshidans put up little resistance to them making their escape, though this was a little surprising given they were attempting to assassinate the King.

Once they made their escape, things had slowly returned to normal. Garon had approached Corrin and Azura, wanting to get some answers. "I heard you performed admirably in Cheve, putting down the rebels was no easy task." He praised, though his face remained as emotionless as usual. "While I'm proud of what you've done, I do have a few questions I'd very much like to have asked of you." He added.

Gulping slightly, Corrin nodded in response. "Of course, I'll answer whatever I can to best of my ability." He confirmed.

"Good." The King responded. "I couldn't help but notice the Hans is no longer with your group nor has he reported back to us yet. Why is that? There's also the matter of your... friend, that cat. Where'd he go? Has he abandoned our cause? If so, you know what must happen if that's the case." His eyes stared Corrin down, seemingly trying to see if he'd lie to him.

Following a brief moment of silence, he'd make his answer. "We were trying to put down as many of the villagers as possible, but somewhere along the way, Ja'vassa snapped. I don't know if he was getting riled up by all the fighting or if something else happened... but whatever it was, he ended up attacking and killing Hans. We changed our objective to capturing him so we could bring him in for questioning, but he ended up fleeing from the area." Corrin explained.

As he spoke, several of the others who had been there looked rather confused, nervous. They knew Corrin had to lie to protect himself and the others, but they weren't sure if Garon would buy his explanation. They knew how suspicious Garon could be, so at this point, they were hoping he'd at the very least be willing to give Corrin the benefit of the doubt.

Garon sighed slightly, though he hadn't reprimanded Corrin. "I knew that outsider couldn't be trusted and still I let him meddle in our affairs." He shook his head, "I have some new orders for you, my child. I want you to track down and bring that traitor back to Castle Krakenburg, whether he's dead or alive is a non-issue to me. I'd also request you search for that songstress, bring her to the castle as well. If along the way, you should encounter the Hoshidans, I suspect you'll know what needs to be done, correct?"  
  
The orders to track down Ja'vassa hit him rather hard; Nyx was also taken aback. She hadn't said a word, but figured it'd be a good idea to listen to what Garon's new orders were. She was loyal to both Corrin and the Nohrian throne, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to fight against someone she had grown so close to, at the same time, she was afraid of what would happen if she betrayed Garon.

The prince gulped slightly nodded anyways. "Yes, Father. I'll do what I can to find the fugitive... and this singer. You can count on me to bring Nohr to glory." He assured him, bowing towards his father. "We'll have to start back Cheve... that was the last time any of us had seen him. With any luck, he might still be in the area. Though, he's too smart to have left much of a trail... there's a chance we might run into him when we run into the Hoshidans next."

Garon only nodded at him, "Do not hesitate to strike him down if he threatens you or anyone else. You should set out on the road immediately." He ordered, turning to join Iago and the rest of his guard. "Do not disappoint me, child." With those final parting words, the groups separated. Corrin and his allies headed for the outskirts of this bustling port town, trying to figure out what to do next. After setting up camp, Corrin had been joined by Nyx, Felicia, Azura, and his siblings to try and figure out their plans.

"So, Corrin... what are we gonna do?" Felicia asked, softly leaning against him. "Ja'vassa's helped us so much, and he ended up saving several of the Chevois villagers by killing Hans, it feels wrong going to arrest him."  
  
Nyx nodded in agreement, "I've always been loyal to the crown, but I'm finding difficulty in this task. Ja'vassa always warned us that the King wasn't trustworthy, maybe this was what he was warning us about?" She suggested.

Corrin sighed softly, "I don't want to treat him like some common criminal, if not for him, there's many times that we would've been killed in battle. Takumi, Ryoma... they would've beaten us by now." He responded, finding himself gently clinging to Felicia for comfort. "I know how much he means to you, Nyx... but, Father's orders are absolute. If we fail, there's bound to be trouble for us. I.. I don't know what to do. Leo? Elise? Camilla? Any suggestions?" He asked them.

Elise was the first to speak up, "Even if we do find him, what are we gonna do? I doubt he's gonna come willingly. We can't take him in a fight, he knows us too well. You saw him against the likes of Ryoma, Takumi, and so many others. Even if we're at full strength, we won't win." She reminded them. 

"Hmm... perhaps Nyx could play a part in at least getting him to talk with us? It's obvious the two of them are close, so it could work." Azura suggested, sighing softly. "But, even if it's with someone he loves like her, he'd be able to see right through her ruse. Should we just keep up the battle with the Hoshidans? Surely if the news of our exploits reaches him, he'd at least try and investigate it, right?"

None of the others anything else to suggest, so they ended up nodding in agreement. "First things first, I suppose we should get new orders from Father, no doubt Iago has intel on enemy troop movements. Sooner or later, we're bound to run into Ja'vassa... that is unless he's managed to find a way to return to his realm by now." Corrin replied to Azura, though the suggestion seemed to catch Nyx off guard slightly.

"Surely he wouldn't leave without telling any of us? He even gave me this necklace as a promise he'd return..." Nyx clutched the golden jewelry around her neck, "He promised he'd come back to us... so... he has to come back, right?" She gulped slightly, trying to push the worst of her fears in the back of her mind.

Noticing the saddened look on his ally's face, Corrin bit his lip. "No, he wouldn't have done that... especially not to you. I might be naive, but it was obvious how much you meant to him. We'll just need to hold onto hope that the promise he made to you was true. For now, let's try to get some rest. We'll get our orders from Father in the morning." He suggested, receiving nods from the others. Most of the army retired to their tents for the night, though Corrin remained near the campfire, his mind preventing him from going to sleep. 


	13. The Prince and the Maid

Still sitting near the campfire, Corrin was unsure of what to do. That songstress that harmed his father, what to do about Ja'vassa when, or if, they found him again, the fact he'll have to face and likely kill his Hoshidan siblings in the near future only added to his worries. He didn't have Xander's assurance yet, he didn't have Ja'vassa's strategies to help him, he was lost and unsure of himself. The Rainbow Sage had such high hopes for him, yet all it seems is that this young prince has reached a dead end. So many lives ruined because of him, he's had to dirty his hands so many times, all because of his reluctance to betray his siblings in Nohr. He sighed, burying his head in his arms, wondering if returning to Nohr was a mistake. Due to him being so lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed as Felicia approached.

"Milord? It's cold out here, maybe you should retire to your tent for the night." She suggested, throwing a blanket around his shoulders. "Still thinking about what happened earlier, Corrin?" She asked him as she sat besides him. 

He nodded in response, "How can't I? Ever since I returned to Nohr, everything's been like one big nightmare... for every good thing I do, five bad things follow. I never wanted to hurt people like I have, but it seems that's all I've done so far. I don't understand how you, or anyone else, can be so loyal to me." He admitted.

Felicia smiled softly, reaching to hug the young prince. "We're loyal to you because we believe in you, Corrin. You may not believe in yourself, but all of us know what kind of person you are. Sure, a lot has happened since you returned to Nohr, but just think about how many people you've saved... the Ice Tribe, all those innocent villagers in Cheve, the citizens of Port Dia. So many people survive because of you." She assured her, smiling as Corrin returned the hug. "If you weren't worth following, I would've left you years ago. So would've Silas, Jakob, and Flora.. and so would've everyone else. Don't doubt yourself, or your importance, Corrin. We need you, more than ever."

The reassurance was pleasant, something he desperately needed. So many restless nights filled with doubt; he never knew if he took the right path, if he was truly the hero the Rainbow Sage claimed he was, if that Yato had made the right choice in choosing him as his champion. It's been a hard path, but his friends kept him going, even when it got difficult. Corrin turned and smiled towards his retainer, "Thank you, Felicia. I really needed to hear that. I'm sorry if I got a little sappy on you, it wasn't my intention." He rubbed the back of his head, chuckling sheepishly.

"Don't worry, my prince. I enjoy seeing this side of you, honestly." Felicia returned the smile, pulling away from the hug. "You should get some sleep, Corrin. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

Corrin hesitated slightly; he was rather tired, though her appearance made him remember something he's been meaning to talk with her about lately. "Before we go, Felicia... there's something I need to talk to you about." He started. 

As he said that, the maid sat back down, looking towards him in a rather confused manner. "What is it, milord? It looks like you've got something important on your mind." She admitted.

A blush dusted his cheeks as he tried to form his words, "You've... you've been one of my closest friends for as long as I can remember, and as we grew closer, I felt something in my heart beginning to form. Then, I wasn't sure what it was, but now I know." Corrin turned to her, taking a hold of her hand. "Felicia, I love you... and I always have. I'm not good at stuff like this... probably because you're the first person I've said this too, but I'm serious... I'd... I'd love to marry you when this war finally ends." He confessed, his blush growing deeper with each word he spoke.

After the words reached Felicia's ears, it was as if the world around them stopped, as if time itself froze. Once those words registered in her mind, she had begun to blush deeply. She quickly pulled her hands away, covering her mouth as she tried to figure out how to respond. "C-Corrin... I, uh, I... I love you too. I have for as long as I can remember, but I've always kept quiet... you're the prince and I'm just the maid that breaks everything... I was always worried about getting in trouble for telling you how I felt..." She admitted, still trying to hide her face. 

Unable to help it, Corrin found himself laughing at her reaction. "I'm glad the feelings are mutual. It doesn't matter to me if you're a maid and I'm the prince, or if it's some kind of forbidden love... I'd love for you to eventually become Nohr's newest princess." He paused for a brief moment, shuffling through his satchel. "I picked this up back in Port Dia... I had intended to give it to you before we left for Notre Sagesse, but it slipped my mind. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, offering her the ring. 

Felicia smiled, looking down at the gorgeous ring. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She confirmed, wrapping him in one of her death hugs, though she wound up knocking them both off the log they were sitting on in the process. "You've made me the happiest person in all of Nohr, Corrin. I promise to be the best I can be for you." She held him close, obviously quite happy at the moment.

"I'd expect no less from you, Felicia." Corrin replied, lovingly returning the hug. "If there's one thing I can find in this dark war, it's the light of my life." He placed a hand on her cheek, "With you, my darling. We'll be able to forge an era of peace and prosperity." With those final words, the two shared their first kiss together. In spite of the pain and sorrow they've had over the past few weeks, it seemed as if none of it mattered now that they held each other.

A few moments passed before they finally released each other, "Well, Corrin... are you ready to sleep yet?" Felicia asked, slowly getting off of him. The prince nodded in response, "It's amazing how much help one kiss is. Let's head to bed, love. Maybe tomorrow will be better for us." He said, standing up with her.

Before they'd retire to their tent, they shared one more kiss with each other. The smiles never left their faces as they intertwined their hands, calmly laying down together. Slowly, they would fall asleep, holding each other closely.


	14. Reunion at the Great Wall

Three weeks had gone by since Ja'vassa had separated himself from Corrin's group and he had been doing pretty much the same thing; he continued collecting information at various locations around Nohr and had even crossed the border into Hoshido. Kingdoms under Nohrian rule were relatively stable; people were either too scared of King Garon or they had been convinced by Corrin's group. Kingdoms under Hoshidan rule were a different story, many were preparing to attack the kingdom. As he continued his information gathering, he had heard of a major Hoshidan force forming at the Great Wall of Suzanoh. This caught his attention; he had learned that this wall protected the capital of Hoshido, and unless they were expecting to be attacked soon, the massive force gathering made little sense. To obtain the information he desired, the Khajiit made his way to this Great Wall, being careful not to draw the attention of the Hoshidans along the roads. 

Eventually, he arrived at the Great Wall; after he reached his destination, he hid himself among the bushes dotting the area. Once he was hidden, he scanned the area, trying to pick out any familiar sights or any reason that these soldiers were gathering. A few moments had passed and he would discover the reason; it was none other than Takumi leading the army.  _ 'Corrin's brother, hmm? Perhaps he's preparing to attack Nohr... or maybe the Nohrians are readying an attack on the Wall... No doubt he's waiting to strike down Corrin himself, but there's no guarantee that he or any of the others will arrive. I hope they do... I really want to see Nyx again.'  _ He sighed, shaking his head slightly.  _ 'Focus, Ja'vassa...'  _ He mentally scolded himself, though as he was lost in thought, he was distracted just long enough for a Hoshidan soldier to discover him. 

"Lord Takumi! I found someone, though he doesn't appear to be Hoshidan or Nohrian!" The soldier called out. 

Takumi readied his bow, "You can stop hiding now, or I could just shoot you now." He suggested, watching as Ja'vassa emerged from the bush. "You again!" Not seeing Corrin or any of the others confused him greatly, "Where are the rest of your friends, cat? Have you betrayed them like my brother betrayed us?" He asked, his voice carrying a bit of a taunting tone to it. 

"It's a bit of a long story. We're separated, but not for long." Ja'vassa replied, resting his hand on his sword. "What's with the army, Prince? Are you preparing to invade Nohr or something?" He asked, merely wanting to get confirmation before the inevitable fight.

"Of course I'm preparing an invasion, it's time we destroyed you and all of your disgusting friends." Takumi raised his bow, "Hoshidans! Destroy the cat, make sure there's nothing left to bury when you're done with him!" He ordered, firing the first round towards Ja'vassa, just barely missing his target. He figured his soldiers would take care of the intruder, so he'd simply sit back and watch as the battle began.

It didn't take too long before the Khajiit would be surrounded by Hoshidan samurai and other warriors, though going back to his days in Oblivion, this was nothing new. To keep his enemies at bay, he'd use the fire variant of the Dragon Breath spell, scorching his opponents with powerful gouts of fire. Even with his powerful magic and skilled swordsmanship, he was greatly outnumbered by the Hoshidan forces. For every soldier he took down, five more took their place. In an attempt to buy himself some time, he had switched to a Frozen Orb spell, sending out an orb of ice. Though the spell was risky to him as well, it'd do enough to keep opponents away from him. Sharp icicles flew out in every direction, forcing many of his attackers to take cover lest they be impaled by the ice. 

With the time given to him, Ja'vassa pushed his magicka and conjuration abilities to their limits, summoning a veritable army of Daedra; summoning two Storm Thralls, two Flame Thralls, and a single Frost Thrall to aid in battle. "I thought you would've learned by now, Hoshidans... I am not one to be trifled with." The Dragonborn said, soon re-entering the fight once the Frozen Orb had disappeared in the icy explosions. The Five Thralls provided him with another window of opportunity, this time to use the various spiders he carried on him; he'd set out three Flame Cloaked, two Frost Cloaked, and a Poison Cloaked Spider to further aid him in battle. This quickly turned the tides in his favor, but even with the added help, his makeshift militia were greatly outnumbered.

"You're an impressive mage, cat, but give it up. You can't keep this up all day." Takumi taunted, firing another arrow at Ja'vassa, this one grazing his arm. "Soldiers, don't give him a chance to fight back! Come at him all at once!" He ordered, firing yet another arrow; grazing the Khajiit again.

The soldiers just as they were told, coming at him on all sides. Ja'vassa was talented, but even for all of his skills, he was getting overwhelmed. In a last ditch effort, he had a Fire Storm spell at the ready, but he'd never have the chance to set it off, at least not without a Become Ethereal shout.  _ "Feim.. Zii Gron!"  _ He shouted, taking on a ghostly appearance. No arrow, spell, or blade could scratch him, giving him the opportunity to use the spell. A brief moment went by before the spell had fully charged, and once it was ready, he cast it. A massive explosion took place around him; heavily damaging, if not outright killing those caught in the blast. Unfortunately, casting the spell caused the ethereal effect to wear off, not that it mattered. 

"Alright, I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this, but you've left me with no choice." Ja'vassa said, deciding that Storm Call would be a useful shout; the lightning was unpredictable, but it might force the Hoshidans to temporarily retreat, giving him a chance to catch his breath and recuperate from the current fight.  _ "Strun... Bah Qo!"  _ He shouted, causing a thunderstorm to appear in spite of the previously clear and sunny weather. Harsh rain fell, thunder clapped, and massive bolts of lightning struck indiscriminately. Some struck the battlefield Ja'vassa was on, some struck the walls Takumi and his retainers were on. The Hoshidans who were struck found themselves severely injured, those that weren't struck were forced to take shelter for the duration. Even the army's general hid inside the Great Wall, trying to avoid the bolts. "Damn cat... even when he's outnumbered like this, he's got the advantage..." Despite the heavy winds and rain, Takumi attempted to take aim at Ja'vassa, aiming for the Khajiit's chest. His breathing was steady as was his aim. After a few moments to adjust his posture, he fired. Though it didn't hit his chest like he planned, taking his thigh would work as well as it would limit his movement for the time being. 

Not far from the battlefield, the Nohrian prince was leading his own force against the Great Wall as ordered by King Garon. "What's with that storm? The skies were as clear as they could be moments ago..." Corrin said, perplexed by the sudden development. Much like Ja'vassa did when he first arrived, they took a moment to observe the battlefield. 

Elise tilted her head, "You don't think Ja'vassa's involved? Look at all the fallen Hoshidans... that couldn't have been the work of common criminals, right? Father sent us out as the advance team..." She said, obviously as confused as the others.

The songstress shrugged, "That's a possibility we can't rule out... we'll need to help him as soon as possible. Even for as strong as he is, he won't last against such a large force." Azura replied, getting ready to join the fray. "But... this storm might prove to be too dangerous for us. We'll need to wait..."

The storm had slowly dissipated, leaving Ja'vassa far more vulnerable. He removed the arrow from his thigh, quickly using a Close Wounds spell on himself. Not even a moment after healing himself, the Hoshidans were right back on him; his storm had taken much of his makeshift militia from him with only the pair of Storm Thralls remaining. The Thralls began attacking the warriors after Ja'vassa, trying to buy him some time. 

"It's been a while since I've had to rely on him, but I've no choice..." Ja'vassa muttered, growing tired from the endless conflict. It was time to call upon the undead dragon he so heavily relied upon while in Oblivion.  _ "Durnehviir!"  _ He shouted, created a violet ring in front of him. Slowly, the decaying dragon materialized within it. A loud roar shook the battlefield, causing many of the combatants to stop in their tracks. Takumi stared in horror, "No way... if he can do this, then Hoshido's lost the war." He clenched his teeth, slamming his fist into the wall. "Dammit... Hoshidans! Hold the wall until your last breath! We can't afford to let them take this!" 

After Durnehviir properly appeared, he faced Ja'vassa. "Where are we now, Qahnaarin? We are no longer in Oblivion, are we?" He asked the obvious, watching the cowering soldiers.

"I'll explain later, for now, help me with this. I won't last much longer, and if they win, you won't ever leave the Soul Cairn again." Ja'vassa said, trying his best to catch his breath. "We could use that army of the undead you've summoned so often... it'd buy us a little time."

With the suggestion in mind, the decaying dragon took for the skies, using his special shout.  _ "Diil... Qoth Zaam!"  _ He shouted, summoning a small army of undead soldiers. With the aid, Ja'vassa gained his second wind, fighting off the Hoshidans to the best of his ability. Corrin's group remained in the background, watching with a mixture of horror and surprise. "Now I see why no one had managed to defeat him in battle before... just when you think you've gotten the better of him, he does something like this..." Corrin muttered.

Getting over the surprise of the sudden dragon appearance, Takumi fired another arrow at the occupied Ja'vassa. This one struck him in the back, just barely missing vital organs. Another arrow was fired, striking him in the back of his leg. He fell to his knees, grasping at his wounds. Before he could heal himself, another arrow struck him in the back; blood stained his robes, his vision blurred. Before he'd let himself go down, the Khajiit used the Close Wounds spell on himself in order to keep himself from bleeding out, he would then summon another pair of Storm Thralls to guard him. Coupled with his exhaustion and pain, he was unable to continue fighting. He wasn't dead, just unable to swing his sword.

This greatly concerned his allies, especially Nyx who had revealed herself from within her hiding place. "Ja'vassa!" She called out, effectively forcing the rest of her group to follow her.

Takumi noticed, his anger increasing. "Damn! The Nohrians have arrived... I'll bet that cat was nothing more than a diversion. A damn good one at that... his dragon is demolishing our army... not to ignore the damage he's already done." He growled, though he wasn't sure what to do. Wit

"Nohrians, let's help Ja'vassa! Father wants us to take the wall." Corrin ordered, joining Nyx in the ensuing battle. By this point, Ja'vassa had passed out from exhaustion. Fortunately, Nyx managed to get to him before another Hoshidan could attack him. "Ja'vassa! Ja'vassa, wake up!" She pleaded, propping him in her arms. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she noticed him breathing, though she was still hoping he'd awaken soon.

Corrin approached, "How is he, Nyx? Is he still alive?" He asked, obviously concerned for his old friend.

The girl nodded in response, "Yeah, he's still breathing... it seems he wore himself out trying to fight the Hoshidans... the idiot shouldn't have taken them on himself." She sighed, trying to look for signs that he'd awaken soon. "I'll stay and guard him, you should focus on defeating Takumi for now. No doubt the army will retreat once he's been defeated." 

Corrin nodded, though before he could say anything, Ja'vassa had awoken. "Corrin.. Corrin.. order my Storm Thralls to join you, they'll be tremendous help for your battle.." He suggested, his tone sounding hoarse, laced with exhaustion.

Both of them smiled as he awoke, "Ja'vassa!" The two said in nearly perfect unison. "Are you alright?" Corrin asked, wanting to make sure.

"Idiot! You don't have time to worry about me. You need to get to your brother immediately. Durnehviir and the Daedra I've summoned should buy you some time, they seem to be more focused on them than you and the others." Ja'vassa reminded him, "We can catch up later, you need to go. Now."

Corrin hesitated, but nodded in response. "Right... Nyx, stay with him and make sure he doesn't get hurt again." He ordered, calling to the Thralls that surrounded the reunited couple. "Be careful, Ja'vassa."

The two nodded, watching as the young prince made his way to the Wall. Fortunately for Corrin, the path was relatively clear thanks to Durnehviir's help. The dragon followed him to the help, "Are you an ally of the Dovahkiin? You seem to be close to him." 

Corrin nodded, "Yeah, I am. He's done a lot for us in the short time we've known him." He responded, looking towards the oozing beast. "Can you help me reach my brother up there?" He asked, hoping for some confirmation. Durnehviir nodded, "Grab onto my foot and I will carry you up there." He suggested, swooping down to pick up the young prince. With the dragon's help, he was able to reach the top much quicker than before. Takumi was waiting for him, anger clearly present in his eyes.

"I thought you and that cat weren't on speaking terms... was this just another deception from you spineless Nohrians?" Takumi asked, ready to attack.

Corrin shook his head, "Ja'vassa fled after he murdered a Nohrian officer that threatened to kill numerous Hoshidan officers." He explained, also preparing himself for an attack. "I don't want to fight you, but I've no choice but to win tonight." With those final words, the two clashed again. Corrin's Grim Yato proved to be equal to Takumi's Fujin Yumi. Sparks flew as they traded blows, though it seemed neither side was gaining the upper hand. 

Arrow against sword, it seemed like they'd be in an endless deadlock, but given how long Takumi's already in battle, he was beginning to tucker out, giving Corrin the advantage. He managed to knock the prince's bow out of his hand, forcing a surrender. "Order your men to drop their weapons, we won't kill them if you do."

The Hoshidan prince snarled at Corrin, "I'll never stop... not until every last one of you have been dealt with!" He replied stubbornly, lashing out as Corrin attempted to arrest him. "Takumi! We've already got Sakura with us, no doubt she'd be considerably happier with you by her side!" Corrin pleaded, avoiding incoming attacks from his brother.

"Monsters! You had better let Sakura go!" Takumi ordered, grabbing his bow once again. "Tell me this, Corrin... why did you have to go back to Nohr?! If you stayed with your family, your real family, none of this would be happening. Because of YOU, Hoshido is in turmoil! All because of your betrayal!" He scolded, backing away slightly. "I won't allow myself to be imprisoned by backstabbing monsters like yourself... I'll... I'll..." He paused, looking towards the railings. "You've given me the perfect escape opportunity." He took a few steps back, his eyes dropping towards the cold ground far below the walls. 

"What are you doing, Takumi?" Corrin asked, his eyes widening as he realized what's about to happen. "No! Don't do it, Takumi! Please don't!" He pleaded, rushing over to his brother, though it was far too later. The Hoshidan forced himself to fall over the railings, a graceful dive towards the base of the Great Wall.

"No! Takumi!" Corrin shouted, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Takumi! Takumi!" He called out, but as one would expect, he'd never get a response. With Takumi's defeat, the remaining Hoshidan army had retreated within the walls to take a final stand against the invading Nohrians.

A brief few hours passed since then and Corrin had returned from his search, "I don't understand it... Takumi fell here, yet I can't find his body." He sighed softly. "How could he have disappeared?"

Ja'vassa approached him, being supported by Nyx. "With that kind of fall, there's no way he would've survived... and even if he did, he wouldn't have been able to get up so quickly. I don't recall seeing any of the Hoshidans recover his body either." He replied, rubbing his chin slightly. "There's no sign of him anywhere, though I'd suggest you be cautious, Corrin. I feel there's something else at work here... I'm not sure what, though." He admitted.

Unsure of what to do at this point, Corrin ultimately gave up on his search. "Father will be arriving here in the morning. We need to get some rest, no doubt he'll want an explanation from you soon, Ja'vassa. He'll want answers on why you murdered Hans and why you fled back in Cheve." He paused for a moment, "What were you doing anyways?"

Ja'vassa took a seat near a tree, being joined by Nyx who wound up sitting in his lap. "For the past few weeks, I've been gathering information... mostly based on where rebellions were taking place, like that of the Ice Tribe and Cheve along with other places in Nohr, just to see what kind of trouble you might face." He explained, "I had come here after hearing of the Hoshidan army gathered here, I had been discovered which ultimately led to our reunion. It was unplanned, mind you... but, I'm glad to see all of you again." 

Corrin smiled towards him, "It's good to have you with us again." He laughed softly, "I think I'll leave you two alone for now. Nyx missed you, Ja'vassa... she's not been her usual self since you left."

The Khajiit nodded, watching as Corrin left the area. "I'm sorry for what I did, Nyx. I hadn't intended to... abandon you like that. I wasn't thinking clearly and I didn't want to put you in danger." He spoke in an apologetic tone, his arms wrapping around her. "I've missed you, a lot. You were always on my mind, especially when things were getting rough. I don't know if we'll be able to reunite just yet, thought."

The mage in his arms sighed, "I think Garon will give you another chance, you were instrumental in our victory here." She looked up to him, "Please don't leave us again... I missed you, Elise missed you... we all missed you." She held his cheek, a slight smile on her face. "You never even gave me a chance to tell you that I loved you... I'm glad I have the chance now."

Ja'vassa returned the smile, "I... I don't want to leave, but I can't make any promises." He held her a bit closer, "I'm sorry for upsetting you and the others. Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do. I love you, Nyx... I mean that. I hadn't intended to attach myself to anyone, but you came into my life and gave me a reason to continue helping Corrin." He leaned into press a gentle kiss on her cheek. "One day, I'm going to return to Skyrim. I miss my homeland greatly... though, I don't wish to leave you behind, so perhaps you'd be willing to join me." He suggested.

"So long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go. I love you too, Ja'vassa... you're the first, and only, person I've ever felt this way about. Please, stay with me forever... promise me that you will." Nyx replied, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I promise... I'll love you until my last breath, and being a vampire, that won't ever happen. My heart is yours." Ja'vassa confirmed. With their final conformations of their love, the pair shared their first kiss together. A long and passionate kiss lasted for several moments, tears slid down both of their cheeks; the time without each other was just too much for them. They were overjoyed to finally be back in each other's arms, even in spite of the looming battles ahead of them. After they pulled away, the reunited couple decided it was time to retire to their tents for the night in order to prepare for the coming battle tomorrow.

Unknowingly, the loving couple was being watched by none other than Iago himself, or at the very least, a projection of him. "So, the cat has returned... I need to inform King Garon at once... we might be able to use him to make Corrin suffer a bit." A wretched grin crossed his face as his apparition disappeared.


	15. The Untrusted Khajiit

With the dust settled at the Great Wall and the group properly reunited, they had a new task; they needed to explain to Garon that the traitor was back in the fold, but trying to regain the king's trust would be difficult. Ja'vassa murdered Hans, a officer that was particularly close to the King among a number of other Nohrian soldiers prior to his separation from him. No matter what explanation the Khajiit had, it would no doubt be met with suspicion from King Garon. With the sun rising over the Hoshidan border, Ja'vassa and Corrin had left the prying eyes of the group to discuss the matter together. "Garon's going to question your motives regardless of what your explanation was... in his eyes, Hans was doing everything a loyal soldier was supposed to do, regardless of the countless innocents that were killed. You're more likely to be treated like a criminal than an ally again." The prince started, admittedly nervous as to what might happen.

Ja'vassa was quiet briefly, thinking about his potential options. "I'm nothing if not persuasive, though it'll take a lot to convince him I was never the enemy to begin with, my recent actions will likely make that impossible." He paused for a moment, looking towards the tent that housed his beloved Nyx. "Though I hate to do it, I might have to separate from you and the others should he not give me the trust I desire. I can fight in the shadows, but I won't be able to directly intervene lest you and the others be seen as traitors to the crown as well." He explained, sighing softly. He had no regrets with what he did back in Cheven, but he had no desire to be alone again. "Perhaps your siblings can help? I don't know your brothers too well, but surely Elise and Camilla can vouch for me."

Corrin nodded in agreement, "You risked your life to ensure that Elise got the attention she needed back in Macarath, and I think Camilla trusts you enough for you saving my life on numerous occasions. I think Leo trusts you for the most part, though I'm not entirely sure what Xander thinks. We'll just have to hope he gives you the benefit of the doubt." He fell quiet, thinking about anyone else that might be able to help. Garon didn't trust Ja'vassa, even before the betrayal. Iago never gave him any trust either, it was gonna be a hard road regardless. 

"There is a matter I neglected to inform you of, Corrin." Ja'vassa started, getting the prince's attention. "It's regarding King Garon. Giving how willing he is to murder people who even slightly question his motive, it's clear that he's the only thing standing in the way of peace for the realm. If you're serious about ending the war and preventing as many deaths as possible, the King needs to die, so does Iago."

Corrin's eyes widened at the suggestion; though he was truly seeking peace and prosperity for his kingdom and those beyond Nohr, murdering King Garon never once crossed his mind. "You're calling for the murder of Father? You can't be serious, Ja'vassa. I know he seems cold, but surely his death isn't needed." 

Ja'vassa shook his head, sighing softly in response. "Make your choice, Corrin. If you're serious about keeping the innocents alive, Garon needs to die. More people will die if he gets the chance to rule over both Nohr and Hoshido. More uprisings will start, leading to innumerable innocents dying, even if they had nothing to do with these rebellions. You saw it in Cheve, no doubt countless innocents were killed in the other places around the kingdom. The Hoshidans won't sit back idly while their hated enemy rules over them. Should he remain alive, you'll no doubt find yourself on the hot seat often or you'll be forced to put down these rebellions, and chances are, he won't accept your peaceful ways." After his little speech, Ja'vassa fell silent as he waited for his response.

The young prince went silent; Ja'vassa was right. So many innocents in Nohr were killed because of what Garon ordered, his father made it exceedingly clear that he didn't care how many innocent Nohrians died in his conquest, he didn't care about the innocent villagers of the kingdoms they pillaged and conquered. He didn't care about forcing his children to get their hands dirty, in fact, he's shown that he's been more than willing to kill them should they disobey them. In spite of this, Corrin just wasn't sure if he could find it in himself to murdered the person he calls his father. "I... I know you're right... but, I.. I don't know if I could do it." He admitted, gulping slightly. "I'm not strong enough, nor do I think any of my siblings would enjoy the idea too much." He added, a confused sigh leaving him.

"I'll do it if needed. I've had my fair share of clashes with military leaders in the past. I've never trusted him, but as I made my rounds across Nohr, I realized why." Ja'vassa responded, rubbing his chin as he thought about how to do it. "We'll need to capture the Hoshidan capital in order to make this happen. I've heard strange rumors regarding the Hoshidan throne... if one sits on the throne, it'll reveal their true form. Perhaps it'll be enough to convince you and your siblings." 

Before either of them could continue their conversation, they had been approached by King Garon and High Prince Xander, both wanting to question the Khajiit.

The King scoffed, his hand resting upon his great axe. "Hmph... you have the nerve to return to us after what you did? What are you playing at, traitor? Did you come here expecting forgiveness, cat?" He asked, readied to strike in case he decided an execution was the best option.

"I have no need for your forgiveness." Ja'vassa started, remaining as unflinching as always. "I don't understand how you could continue to throw out orders like that. The senseless murder of innocent villagers would only prompt more resistance against you, no matter how often you put down these rebellions. As far as the murder of Hans goes, it was a necessary betrayal. Surely having someone so incompetent would be harmful to your... goal." His response caused the king and high prince to look mildly angered, both ready to attack at this point. "You're a fool Garon, that... advisor of yours is a fool, too."

His response elicited an angry glare to come his way, "You try my patience, outsider. Given your disrespect to the Nohrian cause, you're more trouble than your worth." He turned to Xander, "Kill the outsider, consider this his punishment for his betrayal." Garon ordered.

The High Prince nodded in response, "It's a shame my brother's trust was misplaced." Xander said as he drew his blade, though Ja'vassa did so in response.

Before they could begin their duel, Corrin intervened. "Father, wait! If it wasn't for Ja'vassa, we never would have defeated the group in Cheve, we would've fallen in Macarath, and by the time my army arrived at the Great Wall, he had already defeated large chunks of the Hoshidan forces. I know he betrayed us, but he's far more valuable to us alive than dead. Don't kill him! He's saved our lives innumerable times already!" He pleaded, hoping that Xander would at least try to back him up.

"Foolish boy, how is it you can be so naive?" Garon asked, his anger building slightly. "If he betrayed our cause once, what's stopping him from betraying you? He's shown little reason to believe that he can be trusted. It's clear his loyalty to me is non-existent." He argued, insistent on seeing Ja'vassa's head rolling. 

"You're right about that, Garon. I was never loyal to you, I was loyal to Corrin. He proved himself worthy of my trust, you haven't." Ja'vassa argued, making the situation worse for himself. "I've never betrayed Corrin, the ones I trust I remain loyal to. The Dark Brotherhood, the Volkihar Clan, the Greybeards... all of my allies in Skyrim have earned my trust and loyalty, and I've proven it time after time. You, however, haven't. You've done nothing to earn it." 

The Nohrian King raised his axe, his anger rising enough to attack Ja'vassa; though his attack missed his mark. "You are a fool if you think you can oppose my will, cat. Xander, make sure he doesn't leave here alive." He ordered, watching as the fight between the Dragonborn and High Prince started.

Their blades immediately clashed, though Ja'vassa clearly had the advantage in sheer experience and speed. "Tell me, High Prince... has all of this been worth it? The senseless murder of those who did you know harm?" Ja'vassa asked, having been able to push Xander off of him.

"You cannot win a war without the expense of a few innocent casualties, I don't like this anymore than you, but it's inevitable." He responded, rushing at the Khajiit again, only to clash once more. 

In response, Ja'vassa used an Unrelenting Force shout on the High Prince.  _ "Fus... Ro Dah!"  _ He shouted, blasting Xander several yards from him. "You're a fool, Xander. You follow this man like a god, you're so willing to sacrifice innocent people for his sick goals." Thanks to the shout, Xander had been on the ground. "I don't want to kill you, but it seems I have no choice."

Corrin watched helplessly in the background as Xander tried to hold off the Khajiit the best he could; he was a powerful fighter, but in the end, his own experience was far outclassed by the outsider's.

A few others of the small militia came to see what the commotion was about. Leo, Elise, and Camilla quickly tried to intervene as they saw their eldest brother in the unfortunate position. "Father! What's going on here?" Camilla asked, watching with an unsure look on her face.

"Your brother's failing in his execution of the outsider." Garon said, seemingly more interested in seeing the extent of Ja'vassa's strength. "I'll admit, he's stronger than I took him for..." Seeing the fury the Dragonborn possessed, he decided that Ja'vassa being alive was the better option, but he knew it was difficult to get the Khajiit to willingly follow his orders. 

As he remained lost in thought, Iago who had been watching the fight got an idea. "King Garon, my scouting has suggested that the Khajiit is particularly close to one of the mages here. Should we have someone take her into custody?" He asked the King, turning to face Nyx who watched in the distance. 

Seeing the devious look in his advisor's eyes, he merely nodded in response. Ja'vassa overheard the idea, he quickly moved off of Xander, glaring directly towards Garon and Iago. "If you so much as scratch her, I will not hesitate to see you burn in Oblivion..." He warned them, readying to run them through with his signature blades. 

A number of soldiers had managed to apprehend Nyx, restraining her arms with roughly tied ropes. Iago approached, a dagger in his hand. "Sure would be a shame if such a lovely face was scarred, don't you think?" The advisor asked, a sick smirk crossing his face.

"You... you coward..." Nyx muttered, eyeing the dagger with a mixture of fear and disgust. She had no desire to die, but in the end, she had little option. 

Ja'vassa quickly unleashed a Disarm shout in order to get the dagger away from Iago,  _ "Zun... Haal Viik!"  _ He shouted, effectively ripping the blade out of his hand. "Want to know what happened to the group that murdered my daughter?" He asked, using the brief story as a warning. "They murdered my daughter in the hopes of bringing me down, but their attempt failed miserably. They took her from me, in response, I destroyed the remnants of their organization. Their once beautiful fort is now a pile of rubble."

Iago seemed unphased as a number of soldiers surrounded the mage. "Warriors, take her away. It's possible she's in on his betrayal, anyone that is close to such a dangerous criminal can't be trusted. We'll have to take her in for questioning soon." He ordered the soldiers, watching as they struggled to drag her away. Nyx might've been small, but her determination was fierce. She relentlessly pulled herself away from the Nohrians trying to pull away, soon being successful in doing so. With the success, she attempted to use some of the scrolls that Ja'vassa gave her a while back. 

The fight between them was harsh, but unfortunately, Ja'vassa couldn't get anywhere near her to help. He couldn't lose anyone else, especially not her. His heart couldn't take another heavy loss, his mind became clouded in rage. A dark aura surrounded him; Corrin watched with concern, "Ja'vassa? What's the matter?" He asked, though he got no response. 

The Vampire Lord in the Khajiit took over; rather than looking like the cat from before, his body took on a grotesque appearance. Tattered wings sprouted from his back and with a swarm of bats surrounding him, he began to attack the Nohrians surrounding his beloved. Not a word escaped him, but both Corrin's and Garon's groups watched with slight nervousness, even Nyx found herself growing nervous, powerless to stop as they watched him slaughter the warriors that attempted to arrest her. 

His next target was Iago himself, but in spite of what the advisor wanted to do to Nyx, she jumped in his defense, quickly grabbing the vampire's arm. "Ja'vassa! Stop this madness at once! I know you're upset... I know you're trying to protect me, but this isn't who you are! Please turn back to the person I love!" She pleaded, trying her best to prevent him from quite literally tearing Iago apart. The royal siblings stood in front of Garon and Iago, trying to aid Nyx in stopping him.

The tight, yet loving grip from Nyx was able to slow him down and now that she was safe, it seemed that it was enough to get him to stop his advance. The dark aura surrounded him again, slowly, Ja'vassa returned his usual, furry appearance. "Be happy Nyx was here, you slimy bastard... if not for her, I would've ripped you apart." The Khajiit growled. turning to face the one he loved, his hand slowly intertwining with hers. 

By this point, Garon was satisfied with what he had seen. He was angered by the many soldiers Ja'vassa killed, but his strength was obvious. He didn't trust the Khajiit, but taking Hoshido would be that much easier for him. "I'll give you one more chance, outsider. If you choose to betray us again, your life is forfeit. Are we clear?" The King asked, waiting for his response.

Not wanting to further the conflict, the Khajiit merely nodded in response. "So long as Nyx is left unharmed, I can assure you my loyalty." He replied, keeping close to the mage.

The answer was sufficient enough for Garon, "Iago, let's go. We need to plan out the next move." And with that, the King left with his group, leaving Ja'vassa and the others behind.

With the conflict mostly de-escalated, Ja'vassa sighed. "I'm... I'm sorry. I lost control of myself there." He apologized, slowly pulling his hand away from Nyx. "I need to be alone for a moment, clear my thoughts." He added, heading off from the group. He was glad Nyx was safe, but he absolutely hated losing himself like that. He appreciated the extensive lifespan his vampirism gave him, but he hated letting the vampire lord take control.

With the Khajiit out of sight, Xander sighed slightly. "Corrin, can he really be trusted?" The High Prince asked, understandably suspicious. "He was ready to kill Father and Iago, he killed those other soldiers with no regard... I know they were trying to arrest Nyx, but still..."

Corrin quickly nodded in confirmation. "He can be trusted, I fully believe in him. If not for what he's done for us, many of us would've been killed." He assured Xander. 

Elise smiled slightly, "That was frightening, but he risked his life to save Nyx here... he risked his life to save my life back Macarath, and he's saved Corrin a number of times. You can trust him, Xander." She added, nodding. Camilla had nodded in agreement as did Leo.

"Alright... but, if he does anything to threaten you or anyone else here, I will have no choice but to kill him." Xander warned, deciding it was time to retire to his tent for the night.

A few hours had passed since the conflict with Garon and Ja'vassa had found himself watching the gentle waves on a small pond.  _ 'Dammit... I screwed up big time today. I won't be able to protect Nyx all the time, so I'll need to be careful.'  _ He sighed, unsure if returning was the best choice. He was glad to see Nyx again, but it seems things would just get worse from there. 

It wasn't long before his beloved mage joined him, "Hey, Ja'vassa... can I talk with you for a bit?" She asked, taking a seat near him.

"Of course. What's on your mind, love?" The Khajiit asked quietly, "I'm sorry if I scared you with what happened earlier. I... I just couldn't risk losing you. I've lost enough in my life, I can't lose anyone else." He admitted, tears propping up in his eyes. "I've tried so hard to improve myself, but it seems my diplomacy skills are lacking. When push comes to shove, I can't stop myself from taking another life. Hundreds, perhaps thousands have lost their lives because of it." He tried to force the tears away, but it was getting harder to do so.

Nyx took notice as she softly wrapped her arms around him, "Don't apologize, Ja'vassa... you've saved my life numerous times and you've been alone for so long. You were just trying to protect me." She spoke in a gentle, reassuring tone. "From the stories you've told us, it seems you've saved just as many people. Think of the lives you've saved here. I love and trust you, as do most of the others." She reached up to wipe the tears that had begun to fall, smiling towards him.

"I... I fear that my sister would be upset with who I became. I promised her to be the hero she wanted, that I'd remain strong, but I've failed her." Ja'vassa said softly, unable to stop his tears from flowing. "I told my parents I'd do our family's legacy proud, but I surely went down as a blemish on our history."

Nyx shook her head, having since adjusted herself to effectively be on his lap, softly holding his face with her hands. "I can't speak for them, but I believe they'd be proud of you. You are strong, stronger than anyone I've met. You've been strong for too long, you've been fighting for others for so long... you've never had to rely on others, at least not heavily.. but, you can rely on me. I'm always here for you." She held him close, her head resting on his shoulder. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Unable to help it, his tears began to flow like waterfalls as he tightly wrapped his arms around Nyx. He's spent so much time alone, he was unsure of so much. The time in Oblivion that starved him of the affection he desired, watching as so many people he loved were struck down in front of him. Unsure if whether or not his family would be happy with what he's become held him down, but since arriving in this world, he's found himself people he could trust and care for. Corrin, Elise, Silas, Azura, Felicia, Kaze, and of course, Nyx. Slowly, his tears dried as he held his beloved, "Thank you, Nyx... I... I needed that." He muttered, continuing to hold her close to him. "I love you so very much... I'm glad to have met you." He gently nuzzled her cheek, sighing softly. 

Nyx smiled towards him, "I love you too... Thank you for inviting me to join you and Corrin on that day. Thanks to you, I had a family again." She responded softly, leaning in for a loving kiss. Without any hesitation, the Khajiit closed the gap, aiming to hold the kiss for as long as she'd let him. Rather than deciding to retire to their tents for the night, the two remained on the shores of the pond, wanting nothing more than to remain in each other's arms, peaceful smiles never leaving their faces.


	16. Trail of Blood

With Corrin's army at full strength once again with Ja'vassa's return, it was finally time to gather for the final assault on Hoshidan capital. By the time the morning arrived, Ja'vassa and Nyx had returned to prepare for the coming battle. The young prince had already received his orders; seize the capital building and kill anyone who resists, including his Hoshidan siblings. Though he wasn't satisfied with them, he was in no position to argue with his father. Accepting them, he was quick to relay them to the others. "Ja'vassa, I think you should be the one to try and seize the entrance to the castle... you don't have to kill them, just restrain them. Perhaps if news of what you managed to do out here has reached them, it might be enough to discourage them from fighting, or it might encourage them to listen to what you have to say." He explained, sighing softly. "I wonder where Takumi went? Or if we'll face any of my other siblings?"

Ja'vassa nodded at the plan, "Chances are, now that the wall has fallen to Nohrian forces, it's likely we're to face higher resistance from the Hoshidans the closer we get to the castle. I'd imagine that Ryoma fellow might be the one we'll run into today. If it is, I have a feeling we'll need to fight our way through them... though, let's see what the battlefield has in store for us." He suggested, getting himself ready for the inevitable fight. Corrin nodded in agreement, returning to the others to get themselves ready for whatever events the day will hold for them.

As Corrin did that, the High Prince had approached the Dragonborn. "For your sake, let's hope you can redeem yourself in front of Garon. There's no doubt he'll have you executed if you fail him again." Xander warned him, though he wouldn't admit it, he was having issues trusting the Khajiit's after the previous day's display.

Ja'vassa scoffed in response, "He can try, but I assure you I'm not going down without a fight. Regardless, now that I'm with Nyx again, I'm not about to do something stupid to put her in danger... though, once this war is over, I'll have to begin looking for a way home."

Xander nodded in response, "And how exactly do you plan on doing that? You even told us you didn't know how you got here. You might be stuck here, you should try to get used to it. I'm sorry, we might not be able to help you with this."

A quiet, almost saddened sigh left the Khajiit's lips. He's destroyed Alduin, was clever enough to explore and make his way through Apocrypha, collect the Dragon Priest Masks of Skyrim and Solstheim, and had even been able to develop a number of intricate and powerful spells, yet this was seemingly out of his reach. "While in the Deadlands, I had been attempting to create a teleportation spell... one that could transport me from Oblivion to Skyrim and back.. perhaps I could continue working on that... perhaps make it so I can travel between home and Nohr. I wouldn't want to force Nyx to leave the land of her birth nor do I want to abandon Corrin and the others..." He quickly shook his head. "I need to focus, I'll worry about that later, once the war is over."

Once him and Xander were finished with their conversation, they had joined Corrin to march on the walls. The walk to the castle walls was one wrought with blood; not by Corrin or his friends, but rather by Iago and his cohorts, cutting down anyone that would be in the way. It hurt the prince deeply to watch, but he knew arguing with Father would lead to trouble for his group, so he kept quiet. The agonizing walk was thankfully rather short, and they would soon. Once they'd arrived at the battlefield, Garon had given his orders to Corrin's group, wanting them to be the advanced team. Once they managed to seize the entrance, they would receive orders to storm the castle itself.

Before the battle would actually begin, Ja'vassa took the time to scout the field, his eyes landing upon Princess Hinoka. "Corrin, someone's waiting for you, I think." The Khajiit, pointing towards the princess.

The redhead readied her weapon and climbed upon her trust steed, staring directly at Corrin. "I was wondering when you'd show up, Brother. Now that you're here, it's time I put a stop to you damn savages! You Nohrians have caused us enough grief. If you wish to return to the hellhole you call a home, you'll need to win today's battle!" She slammed her naginata down, seemingly being her way of ordering her soldiers to prepare for the attack.

Corrin bit his lip, he didn't want to fight Hinoka yet again, but it seems he'd have no choice this time. "Forgive me, Hinoka... this isn't what I wanted." He unsheathed his legendary sword, ready for another agonizing fight.

Ja'vassa studied the battlefied again, trying to determine the best routes. "Corrin, you should lead a group through the north. High Prince, you should lead another division through the west... and I'll take the center. We should try to regroup just before we reach the second group of trees. If we can do that, we should be able to overwhelm any remaining troops, and that should be enough to allow Corrin to seize the entrance. No doubt Garon will garrison troops to watch the perimeter once we've done that." He explained, unsheathing his own weapon. "Xander, you should lead warriors who are more capable at close range combat. Many of that path seem to be long ranged fighters, getting close to them will no doubt give your group the advantage. Corrin should take those who can fight long distance, given the number of swordsmen down that path."

The two listened intently to his plan, nodding in response. Xander's group mostly consisted of those fast and light on their feet, those who could get up close and cause some damage. Felicia, Silas, Azura, and Kaze were on the frontlines while the likes of Camilla, Beruka, and Selena joined them. Corrin had taken Nyx, Odin, Niles, Leo, and Elise with him. Given the Khajiit's recent display, both sides were in agreeance he'd be fine on his own. With the plan in mind, the groups would get right to work. The separation tactic seemed to be working wonders so far, the Hoshidans were able to put up a strong resistance, but in the end, it wasn't enough to push back the invading Nohrians. Before long, the groups had reunited with one another around the area the Dragonborn pointed out.

They weren't far from Hinoka now who watched with a slightly angered expression. As Corrin approached, she readied her weapon. "I've gotta admit, you and your friends are quite strong for a bunch of murderers. However, this is as far as you'll go. Raise your sword, Nohrian prince!" She demanded, rushing at him with incredible speed. Given Corrin's reluctance to fight and harm his sister, the most he could do is just block her incoming attacks.

Hinoka scoffed, "Come on, Brother! You're not even giving me a real fight. It's disappointing!" She continued her relentless assault, being successful in striking him several times.

Noticing the struggle, Xander turned to his brother. "Corrin! You need to fight back! Nohr can't afford to lose you yet!" He yelled, hoping that he'd be able to snap him out of it. "I know this isn't what you want, but we can't afford for you to be reluctant now!"

Tears propped up in the prince's eyes as he took note of what his brother said, "I'm sorry, Hinoka.. this isn't what I wanted." He muttered, beginning to properly fight back. He might not have had the incredible speed the pegasus rider possessed, but his own strength proved to be enough to keep the fight even. Blade clashed against blade, sparks flew with each time they clashed with each other. 

Seeing the struggle, Ja'vassa decided it was time to employ a Battle Fury shout in the hopes that it would give Corrin the needed advantage.  _ "Mid... Vur Shaan!"  _ He shouted, enveloping his nearby allies in a light aura, giving their attacks a nice increase in speed. This increase was enough to allow Corrin to push his sister back and eventually, he would be successful in defeating her. With the princess fallen, she ordered her troops to stop fighting in order to prevent any unnecessary deaths on their part.

The young princess looked up to her brother, her teeth clenched. "What are you waiting for, Brother? Kill me and be done with it, but please, spare my soldiers." She pleaded; she hated losing to the enemy, but if she were to fall, she wanted to be sure that no one else was to suffer for her weakness.

Corrin merely shook his head in response, "I'm not going to kill you, but I will need your weapon." He started, reaching his hand out for it. "From this day forward, you and your retainers are dead to the world. Your weapon will serve as proof for your death and should satisfy my Father for now." He explained, hoping she'd cooperate with him.

"What? You can't honestly expect me to run like a coward when Hoshido is on the line here.." Hinoka argued, "Why should I believe that you or any of the others will let me leave? Surely I can expect a dagger in the back..."

The Dragonborn approached, sighing softly. "We're not as bad as you make us out to be. Corrin's willing to spare you, but you'll need to leave now. Should King Garon show up now and find you still alive, there will be no second chances. Your hesitation will not only endanger your life, but your army's and many of the warriors on our side. Leave now and never look back. The slightest bit of hesitation could be disastrous on your part." He warned her, crossing his arms as he had spoken.

"Ja'vassa's right... I don't feel right sending you unarmed, but this is the only way I'll be able to bring peace back to the realm. Please, just go." Corrin pleaded. Fortunately, Hinoka complied with them, handing him the naginata.

"I'm trusting you to do the right thing, Corrin." Hinoka said, sighing a little. "Be wary, Ryoma's inside and he's stronger than ever. But... please, don't kill him. We've lost enough, we can't lose him too." 

The prince merely nodded in response, "I promise... now please, go. Father will be here soon." He'd watch as Hinoka left with her retainers, just hoping that the naginata would be enough to satisfy Garon for the time being.

With Hinoka gone and many of the Hoshidan soldiers rounded up and taken away, Corrin's group would remain outside the entrance of the castle. Ja'vassa watched the entrance with slight suspicion, "I don't like this... their defense of the castle was almost embarrassingly small. If they were mustering their final defense, surely they would've sent out a larger army? I have a feeling we'll be waltzing into a trap soon. I'd suggest we all be on our guard as we enter the castle, there's no telling what we might encounter." 

Both Xander and Corrin had nodded in response, though before they could continue their conversation, Iago had interrupted. "I see your group has done quite well for themselves, Young Prince. Our group annihilated the opposing Hoshidans, King Garon himself took out a number of soldiers without even breaking a sweat, as if he were swatting a fly." He laughed softly, having enjoyed the sight of what his Liege did.

The fact that the King himself joined the fray was enough to catch them off guard. Shaking it off, Corrin spoke up. "We did well enough... we encountered Princess Hinoka and promptly took her out." He explained, throwing her lance in front of Iago.

"A bloodied lance, eh? Surely her head would've been a more compelling argument, no?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's difficult taking someone's hard when they've been burned to a crisp, my friend." Ja'vassa reminded him, "In the end, turning opponents to ash makes the whole cleanup thing much easier... decapitation is messy business, the blood takes so long to come off my armor and even longer to come out of my robes."

Though Iago didn't trust the Khajiit, he couldn't find an argument against it. King Garon himself soon arrived, "Enough of this idle chatter. It's time we stormed the castle." The King ordered, "Corrin, you and your group will serve as the welcoming party. Get in there and ensure it'll be safe for when I finally take the throne."

The young prince nodded, "As your wish, Father. I'll do you proud." He assured him, leading the group into the castle.  _ 'Ryoma... I'll be arriving soon.'  _ He sighed, hoping the war would come to a close soon. He wasn't sure just how much more of this he could take.


	17. The Throne of Shirasagi

"The castle's empty... I don't like this." Ja'vassa said, having his blade at the ready. "I know they're lying in wait for us, yet I haven't picked up anything with the Detect Life spell..." His fur practically stood at attention as they wandered through the castle. "Azura, you grew up here... do you have any idea where they might be hiding? Or do you think there's a chance they might've fled the castle? I don't think Ryoma would be so cowardly, but it's always a possibility."

The girl went silent as she thought about the possible options, her eyes scanned the long hallways of the castle before she'd speak up. "Ryoma's no coward, he's likely waiting for us deeper within the castle. "If I remember correctly, there was a space in front of the throne room. If they were planning an ambush, that might be where we'll find them." She explained, waving for the others to follow behind her. "I'll lead the way, but the rest of you need to be ready just in case we encounter them sooner than I anticipate."

Thanks to Azura taking the lead, the group would make their way through the castle far quicker than they would've without her. Eventually, they'd reach the space that she mentioned; in the center of this secret room was none other than the High Prince of Hoshido. "I was wondering when you'd arrive, Brother. You are strong, very strong. It's a real shame you've chosen the wrong side." He unsheathed his legendary blade, sparks flying from it. "You no doubt come for the throne of Hoshido. Tell me, what has happened to my siblings?" 

Corrin gulped slightly, nervous as to what might happen if the truth is revealed. "Well... we've taken Sakura as a prisoner, Takumi disappeared at the Great Wall, and... and I killed Hinoka." He explained. Slowly, Ryoma's proud and stoic look slowly transitioned into one wrought with horror and disbelief.

"This is a joke, right? Tell me you're lying, Corrin." He pleaded, Raijinto quivering in his hands, though it wasn't clear if this was out of nervousness or anger. "You didn't do it... you didn't murder our sister."

Another brief pause came between them as Corrin revealed Hinoka's lance, throwing it down in front of Ryoma. "I... It's true. She fell at my hands." He admitted, being prepared to defend himself in case his brother lost his cool.

This would turn out to be the case, anger flashed in the High Prince's eyes. "You... I was able to finally understand why you chose the Nohrians... you were raised by them, but given how often I heard of your army sparing and even healing those you fought, it gave me hope that you hadn't turned into a bloodthirsty savage like most of your people. I never would've expected you would stoop so low... to kill our sister." Ryoma clenched his teeth, ready to attack. "Raise your sword, murderer. I will not and cannot allow you go any further. The rest of you, stay out of this. This is our fight."

Reluctantly, the young prince drew his blade, not a word left him as prepared himself. Guilt tugged at his heart, fear pulled on his mind, this wasn't exactly something he had been looking forward to.

Xander and the other Nohrian siblings were concerned, eager to jump in his defense. "Corrin!" The High Prince said, reaching for his blade, though he'd be stopped by Ja'vassa.

"This is Corrin's fight, Xander. We need to ensure the High Prince's army won't reach them." The Khajiit said, "Look to your left... and to your right. We're surrounded by the Hoshidans. Corrin will be fine without any intervention."

None of Corrin's siblings were happy with the present situation, but they needed to deal with it. "Be careful, Corrin..." Elise muttered, beginning to join the fray against the remaining Hoshidans. With Ja'vassa's group holding off the others, Corrin and Ryoma would properly begin their fight. The High Prince had the advantage in nearly every category, though despite that, Corrin was able to keep up well. 

"Tell me, Corrin... did you enjoy cutting our sister down?" Ryoma asked as he kept on the offense, his blade clashing with Corrin's. "Did you smile as her life left her?" 

Ryoma's questions dug into the back of the young prince's mind, though he shook his head towards both. "Do you honestly think I wanted to do this? I had no choice..." He muttered the last little bit, "I don't want to hurt you either, but... but I've got someone waiting for me." It seemed amidst the High Prince's rage fueled attacks, his movements had become surprisingly, uncharacteristically sloppy and predictable. This was enough to give Corrin a chance to catch up and eventually take the upper hand. With every ounce of strength he could muster, he was able to knock Ryoma to the ground, his blade dropping to his side. "It's over, Ryoma. Withdraw your troops and surrender. I don't want to hurt you..." Corrin said, keeping his Yato blade ready for whatever might come his way.

The High Prince glared at Corrin, "Offering me mercy, are you? That's cute... did you offer the same to Hinoka as you cut her down?" He growled, readying for another assault on Corrin.

"Hinoka is alive... I... I didn't kill her. I don't know where she is, but she's alive. I took her spear to serve as proof for Iago." Corrin explained, hoping that it'd be enough to convince Ryoma.

His explanation worked for the most part, Ryoma looked mildly relieved. "I... I'm glad I was wrong in my assumption. However, a samurai most fulfill his duty to the bitter end. I cannot allow myself to be taken prisoner by the enemy." He looked up to Corrin, smiling slightly. "I'm counting on you to bring peace to the realm, Brother..." He'd fall silent, reaching over for Raijinto. "I must complete a samurai's final duty." WIth his final words, he'd drive the legendary blade into his chest, much to the horror of Corrin.

"R-Ryoma! What are you doing?! I promised Hinoka you'd come out of this alive! I can't go back to her without you!" Corrin pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks. His begging would prove to be useless, as with one more smile from Ryoma, Hoshido's mightiest warrior would fall. Smoke rose from the corpse as Corrin fell to his knees. "No, no, no! Just... just how much am I supposed to lose?" He sobbed, his fist pounding the floor next to him. "First Lilith, then Takumi, now Ryoma? I... I can't do this... I..." His words trailed off as his sobs became stronger. No matter where he went, no matter how hard he tried to fight for the peace of both nations he loved, it only seemed that more bloodshed would follow him. Amidst his sorrowful weeping, the realization came to his mind. Ja'vassa was right about Garon, even back when they first met. If they wanted to return peace to the realm, both the King and Iago would need to go, there were no doubts about it. If he wanted to make up for the deaths of Ryoma, Takumi, Scarlet, the many hundreds of soldiers that were mercilessly slaughtered at the hands of Garon's army, his death was necessary. He didn't like this, but it seems he'd have no choice.

A few moments had passed before Corrin would collect himself. He'd shakily return to his feet, wiping his tears. "I'm sorry, Ryoma... I promise... I'll... I'll bring peace to Hoshido... I swear to you." Slowly, he managed to calm himself, though Ryoma's death would be the last of the prince's worry. Unknown to him, the king's advisor had quietly been watching him in the background, having heard every last word that Corrin said.


	18. A Familiar Foe

Though the Nohrians had won the battle and with Ryoma's fall, they had effectively won the war as well. The Hoshidan army was in shambles, the royals had been killed, captured, or simply disappeared. There wasn't anyone left that could stand in Garon's way, at least that's what most people would've thought. Iago, however, decided to confront Corrin on his recent bout of dishonesty. "My, my... so, little Hinoka's still alive is she?" He asked, a sly grin on his face. "I always knew you were a little snake, young prince. I suppose you've been spending too much time around that traitor cat, haven't you?" He asked, eager to see Corrin's reaction.

However, it was Corrin who would retort, Ja'vassa had found himself rather annoyed with this deceitful mage. "Will you shut up already?" He growled, holding his head in annoyance. "You are the last person to call anyone dishonest. Perhaps Corrin allowed Hinoka to live, so what? He's shown to be a loyal ally to Nohr time and time again. I suppose you wouldn't know that, considering how often you live in the shadows." He had drawn Harkon's sword, ready to attack Iago. "I'm sick of hearing you babble on... taunting and torturing even those loyal to you. I think it's time I rid the world of your deceitful ways. Would anyone argue against me lopping his head off?" He asked, though Nyx would reach out for him. 

"Ja'vassa... don't do this. If you kill Iago, there's no telling what Garon will do to you!" The mage warned him, though her attempt would be fruitless.

"Let the cowardly king come after me, I'll kill him after I'm done with this bastard." The Khajiit retorted, "Both of them are a plague to this land... though, I'll admit I've been looking forward to cutting Iago down since I met him."

The threats were wasted on Iago; his pride and confidence made him undermine the Khajiit's determination. "Ah, betraying us again, are you? Fortunately, King Garon anticipated your betrayal... he gave me a gift for my loyal service. He told me I'd know what to do with it when the time came." From beneath the cloak Iago wore, he revealed a rather long, golden staff. "From the day you arrived in Nohr, Garon saw you as either our strongest ally or our strongest enemy, and he was right. I doubt you'd anticipate you'd become Corrin's worst nightmare, now did you?"

Ja'vassa raised his eyebrow in response, "What are you going on about? Are you claiming I'm to betray him as well? I may never have held any loyalties to Garon, but my faith in Corrin is unshakable. He's a bit naive, but a talented leader nonetheless." He said, briefly looking over to the young prince who would watch the confrontation in confusion. 

"You're exactly right with that. You'd never willingly betray Corrin, but I was never going to give you a choice." Iago grinned, tapping the bottom of his staff on the ground. With this, a strange red energy flowed through the room, though the Nohrians seemed unaffected. However, Ja'vassa wouldn't get off so easily; a red aura surrounded his head as his eyes clouded. "Ugh..." He grunted, clutching his head in pain. "What... What did you do to me?" He asked, his voice clearly pained. 

"Just as we should've done months ago... you are mine now." With another tap of his staff, Ja'vassa let out a pained grunt before falling into an eerie silence. Iago grinned as it seemed the transformation was complete, though it wouldn't be clear how long it would last. "Hehehe... so, it seems Garon's desire wasn't a waste after all..."

Nyx looked up to her partner, concern laced upon her face. "J-Ja'vassa? Are... are you alright?" She asked, reaching out for his arm. Before she could get close, the Khajiit unleashed a Shock Nova spell, creating a powerful shockwave around himself. The blast was enough to knock Nyx and the others back several feet.

His eyes no longer possessed the same, alluring amber color they were known for, instead, they were a dark crimson color. Ja'vassa approached the group, a sword in one hand and an Ice Storm spell in the other hand. "All who stand in the way of Garon's rule must perish." He muttered, readying to fire the spell towards his former allies.

Corrin bit his lip, "Iago! What have you done to him?!" He asked, unsure of how he'd fight against someone so close to him or someone as powerful as the Dragonborn. He's seen first hand what Ja'vassa can do and he knows full well a fight with him would end in disaster.

The advisor smirked in response, "I'm just doing as King Garon ordered. You are a danger to Nohrian supremacy and I aim to stamp out anyone who would dare to stand in your way. Your friend here is going to help with that." He explained to Corrin, "Now, Ja'vassa... kill them! Leave nothing left to bury!" He ordered, watching as the helpless Khajiit relentlessly clashed with his opponents. His mastery of swordsmanship and magic, along with his decades of experience made him an extremely powerful foe, one many of them were reluctant to fight.

They didn't want to harm a close ally, though none of them were quite ready to die just yet. Ja'vassa clashed, and disarmed, a number of his former allies; Azura, Silas, Felicia, and even the likes of Kaden and Kaze were quickly defeated, their weapons far from their hands and their bodies were left behind, unconscious and in pain. 

Corrin wasn't even safe from the next attack as it wouldn't be long before his vampiric blade clashed with Yato. "Ja'vassa! Wake up! You don't have to do this!" Corrin pleaded, finding it becoming increasingly more difficult to defend against his foe. "Please! We can't lose you!" No matter what he said, it didn't seem to be enough as he would end up being pushed to the side with an Unrelenting Force shout. Camilla, Elise, Xander, and Leo would soon fall to him as well, but not without an impressive fight. All that was left was none other than Nyx, someone he loved dearly.

With some of the things he had taught her prior, she was able to keep up for a while, but it wouldn't last. "Come on, Ja'vassa! I know you're still in there! I don't want to fight you!" Nyx cried out, doing everything she can to avoid and defend against incoming attacks. "Please, my love... stop this at once!" Much like with Corrin and so many of the others, her pleas for mercy went unheard. She was growing tired and her moves were becoming slower, eventually leading to her receiving a deep cut from her lover; his blade sinking deep into her left leg. Blood spilled out of the wound as she cried out in pain, though it seemed the smell of her blood was able to slowly pull him out of the trance.

"N-Nyx! I... augh!" Ja'vassa growled, clutching his head again. Harkon's sword fell to the ground along with the Khajiit falling to his knees, "Get out of my head, dammit!" Pained moans and growls escaped him as he tried to fight it. "Nyx... Corrin! Everyone, go now! I-I don't know how much longer I can hold it." He admitted, unintentionally slamming his head to the ground. The sudden move left him dazed, though he was still rather mobile. "Deceitful... bastard... I... I'm not... your toy!" He scoffed, groaning slightly as the mental battle continued. Xander would slowly rise to his, followed by the rest of his siblings. 

"Elise... can you tend to Nyx?" The High Prince asked, walking towards Iago, his legendary blade ready. "How can you stoop so low? I can't say I trust him all that much, but to force him to fight against people he loves so dearly is disgusting. You dishonor our country with your cowardice. I think it's time we put an end to you." 

Iago gulped in response, "I'm only following the King's orders, milord. You know I can't disobey him, right? Right?"

In his fear, it seemed the spell was slowly losing his grip on the pained Dragonborn. "Ugh..." He would slowly rise back to his feet, using a Thunderbolt spell to knock the staff away from the advisor. "All of you... stand down..." He ordered, shakily approaching the scene. "You've made a grave mistake, Iago. I am not a puppet for you to toy with. Because of you, I've hurt somebody I loved. It's time I sent you to Oblivion." He would use another Thunderbolt spell, this one knocking Iago over.

Unable to say a word, the deceitful mage watched in fear as Ja'vassa approached; he would deliver a swift and hard kick to Iago's chest, prompting the man to fall back, writhing in pain. Within mere seconds, Ja'vassa held his foot over Iago's neck. "Out of all the people I've killed, you were the worst of them... and I've fought crazed barbarians back in Skyrim." He growled, using a Bound Sword spell. "I'll be sure to visit you in the Soul Cairn soon enough, for now, it's time for you to suffer like the many thousands of lives you've ruined." 

As the translucent sword formed in Ja'vassa's hand, Iago attempted to beg for his life. "Please spare me! I was only following Garon's orders, I didn't want to die!" He pleaded, tears falling from his face. "Please don't kill me!

"My mercy doesn't extend to cowards like you." Ja'vassa retorted, letting the sword strike Iago's head, the swift and deadly blow killing the advisor almost instantly. Thanks to the Bound Sword, he was able to soul trap Iago, giving him a chance to watch as one of his Black Soul Gems filled up. "The Ideal Masters will have to deal with him now..." He placed the foggy gem back into his satchel, turning to the others. "I'm.. I'm sorry for what happened." He said apologetically, grabbing his head. "Where's Nyx? I need... I need to heal her and then I should probably get going... I nearly killed you guys and I murdered another ally of Garon's."

Elise motioned for the Khajiit, "She'll be alright... the wound wasn't as bad as it looked, thankfully." She assured him, watching as he'd kneel besides his love.

"I'm sorry, Nyx... I've hurt you." Ja'vassa said softly, reaching out to hold her cheek. "I let me guard down and I nearly killed you." He turned to face Elise, "Thank you for helping her, even though I nearly killed you too."

With the dust settling, Corrin approached, placing a hand on the Khajiit's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for this. You had every opportunity to kill us, yet you didn't... you showed us mercy, even while under the control of the spell. I think that says a lot about your character, friend." He assured him, smiling. 

Before Ja'vassa could say anything, Nyx had practically thrown herself around her beloved, holding him tightly, "Ja'vassa... you made a promise that you'd be with me, no matter what. I expect you to keep your promise. You're not going anywhere without me." She ordered, keeping a tight grip around her. 

"You're sure about this, Nyx? I could end up hurting you again." He reminded her, lovingly wrapping her in a soft hug. "I don't want to be the one responsible for potentially killing you in the future."

In response to the question, Nyx's grip got slightly tighter. "I know you wouldn't hurt me or anyone else on your own accord. You've more than earned my love and trust, the same could be said for the rest of us. We want you to stay with us... I want you to stay with me. I... I can't be separated from you again. Once was bad enough."

Corrin had nodded in agreement, "She speaks for all of us. You've proven yourself time and time again to be a good friend to our cause. We'll need you if we are to win this war properly. Don't leave us yet." He pleaded.

As Ja'vassa looked around, the remaining troops seemed to share the same sentiment, even Xander and Leo had decided to give him their trust. Though he was fearful of something like this happening again, he would nod in response. "Alright... I'll stay. I suppose I can't leave when the final fight has yet to start." He replied, giving Nyx one more hug. "Though... I need to ask you something, Nyx."

The girl tilted her head slightly, "What's on your mind, my love?" She asked curiously.

"I was... was wondering if maybe after the war and after we've properly settled down, whether it be in Nohr or potentially in Skyrim... I was wondering if maybe we could start a family together? Settle down somewhere, maybe raise a child or two?" Ja'vassa asked, though he wondered if this was a poorly timed question.

Nyx blushed deeply in response to the question, though she slowly nodded. "I'd... I'd like that a lot, actually." She admitted, leaning up to give her partner a loving kiss.

Ja'vassa smiled, lovingly returning the kiss. Elise giggled in the background, "You two are so cute! I think you'll make a cute family, though if you decide to go through with it, you had better let me visit every so often!" She teasingly demanded.

The Khajiit chuckled, pulling away from the kiss. "Of course. I wouldn't let them miss out on their adoptive Aunt Elise, now would I?" He teased in response, though a serious look soon overtook him. "I'd imagine all of you know what has to happen next, right?" He asked. "The war is far from over, even though we've captured the Hoshidan throne. King Garon needs to die if peace is to return."


	19. Betrayal

While the chaos of the recent battle might've settled, the Khajiit's latest statement did little to put everyone's mind at ease. Xander looked at him with the most suspicion, "What was that, Ja'vassa? I need to make sure I didn't mishear you... did you just suggest that we need to kill our Father?" He asked, reaching for his blade. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut you down right now."

The Dragonborn seemed unafraid by the prince's threats. "I did. If you wish for peace to return to your country, he needs to go. Tell me something, Xander... why would he order Iago to effectively have Corrin and the rest of you killed? Why would he order the deaths of so many innocents? There was no point to this war beyond his lust for power, it didn't matter to him how many innocent villagers, brave soldiers, or surrendered enemies were killed, so long as he sat on the throne, it would be worth it in the end." Ja'vassa explained, sighing softly. "If there was another option, I would take it, but there isn't."

Leo glared towards him, "You honestly don't expect us to attack our own father, do you?"

Azura stood up for Ja'vassa, moving in front of him. "He speaks the truth, Leo. King Garon is no longer the man you once knew. I know we're asking a log of you, but peace will not return for as long as he sits in the throne." She explained, hoping they'd at least believe her.

"If you don't believe them, then see for yourself, Xander." Corrin suggested, approaching the throne room. "Just through here, you'll see the truth for yourself."

The suspicious look remained plastered on Xander's face. "Alright... though, if this turns out to be a ruse, I will execute as a prince of Nohr. Are we clear?" He replied, keeping his blade ready just in case.

Corrin nodded in response, "I'd have it no other way." He said, opening the doors to the Hoshidan throne. Though he knew Garon wasn't going to be the same, his father's appearance came across as quite the shock. Strange sludge oozed out from where the king should've been, glowing eyes were in the place of his usual stern and piercing eyes, his clothes and crown seemed to be infusing with him. 

"F-Father..." Xander muttered, unclear of what to think about what's going on. "What's happened to him? Azura? Corrin? Ja'vassa? Explain yourselves immediately."

Azura quickly spoke up, "Those who sit upon the Hoshidan throne are unable to hide the truth, Garon's true form had been revealed thanks to this." She explained, grabbing her lance. "We need to prepare for battle, he's not going to let a single one of us leave here alive."

The monstrous Garon looked over to them, speaking in a guttural tone. "So... you know what I am, do you?" He spoke, slowly rising to his feet. "Those who know must perish... even my own children." Raising his arm, he'd swing his great axe, his reach being almost frighteningly long by this point. Fortunately for the army, many had managed to get away in time.

Despite what they've seen Xander and his siblings were hesitant to raise their weapons, though this annoyed Ja'vassa slightly. "Come on! We need to take him down! If you wanna come out of here alive, we're gonna need to fight him!" He said, readying his blade once more. 

Elise gulped slightly, "He might've changed, but... he's still our father. This... this isn't gonna be easy for us." She admitted, shaking slightly as she spoke.

Though he understood their hesitation, Ja'vassa sighed in annoyance. "Fine... I'll take care of this myself." He muttered, rushing at the beastial Garon. The king was quick to attack him, swinging his axe towards the Khajiit. Thanks to the Dragonborn's superior speed and agility, he was able to quite easily get out of the way and was able to get close enough to strike at Garon. Despite using every ounce of strength for his attack, he found that his sword was useless. "What? My blade can't even scratch him!" He called to the others.

A deep laugh bellowed from his opponent, "I am above your pathetic attempts, that toy you call a sword can't even harm me!" With another attempt, Garon swung the axe, but again fell short of his target.

"Alright... if my sword won't work, let's try this!" Ja'vassa said, dual casting the flame variant of the Dragon Breath spell. With both hands, he was capable of unleashing a fiercely hot gout of fire towards Garon. Despite the immense strength of the spell and the intensity of the flames, the King came out unharmed. "No way... is our struggle in vain?" He questioned.

Another sharp laugh echoed through the chambers, "You're not half the warrior you claim to be!" Garon taunted, swinging the axe yet again. With both sword and spell useless, the most the Khajiit could do was simply evade and block his incoming attacks. In the background, Corrin and his group watched in horror. Ja'vassa was the strongest among the group, though if he was struggling, it would seem the rest were gonna have some trouble.

"What do we do, Xander?" Corrin asked, trying to find a way to help his ally. His brother shrugged, just as confused. As things began to get grim, it would seem both Corrin's and Xander's blade began to shine. "Yato's glowing... and so is Siegfried." The two brothers shared a brief glance, soon watching as Corrin's blade began to change form. "You must be the other hero the Rainbow Sage was talking about. Siegfried was the key to unlocking the Seal of Flames." He suggested, "The Grim Yato has transformed into the Shadow Yato!" Once the blade finished its transformation, Corrin turned to the struggle between Ja'vassa and Garon. "We need to help him... maybe with the Shadow Yato, we might have a chance." Taking a deep breath, he'd charge at the King as he was distracted with the Khajiit, using the opportunity to strike at him.

A sharp yelp of pain escaped Garon, though the wound quickly healed itself. "It worked..." Ja'vassa said, jumping away from the pained king. "Corrin! You need to aim for his chest! I believe you manage to sufficiently wound him there, that should be enough to finish him off!" He suggested, blocking another incoming attack. The young prince nodded in response, though actually doing as suggested would prove to be much harder. "Everyone, we need to try and distract him for as long as possible!" Ja'vassa said, trying his best to keep Garon from striking his ally. 

Still slightly hesitant, the others decided it was time to stop sitting around and watching the ensuing confrontation. "He's right... for the honor of Nohr, we can't allow Corrin to fight alone. Let's finish this war once and for all!" Xander ordered, soon joining in on the fray. Thanks to their combined efforts, it proved to be enough. The King wasn't able to fight off everyone, leaving him vulnerable to Corrin. With little hesitation, the young prince drove his blade deep within the king's chest. The stabbing caused Garon an immense amount of pain as he reeled backwards, bellowing in pain. 

"Gah!" Garon yelled out, his movements slowly for as long as Corrin kept his blade buried deep in his chest. "Damn... damn you, Corrin..." He tried to reach for the young prince, though he'd be stopped thanks to the other warriors in the room. With one last strike from the Shadow Yato, Garon would fall with a mighty thud. The violet light fading from his eyes as it seemed the Nohrians had finally won the war.

Despite their apparent victory, few were willing to celebrate it. Far too many had died during the war effort, the father of the Nohrian royals had fallen. Unfortunately, they wouldn't have much time to mourn the loss as a stray arrow had seemingly come from nowhere. Fortunately, it barely missed Corrin, though he would be shocked to discover that it had come from Takumi. "No way.. Takumi? You're alive?! How is that possible?" He questioned, equally relieved and nervous by this revelation. 

_ "Betrayal..."  _ Takumi muttered, firing another arrow; this one striking Corrin, shattering his weapon in the process. Though it hadn't killed him, it was enough to knock him unconscious. It wasn't clear how long he was out, though the moment he had 'awoken', he would find himself in Castle Shirasagi, though it was in a pristine, untouched state. His mother was sitting on the edge of his bed, chuckling as his eyes fluttered open. 

"Wake up, Corrin... don't remember the training session your brother had planned for you?" Mikoto asked teasingly. "You know Ryoma won't be happy if you make him wait too long."

In response, Corrin slowly sat up, shaking his head slightly. "Training?" He questioned, "My body feels so... heavy... exhausted, almost." He admits, watching as Ryoma entered the room.

"Oversleeping again are we, Corrin?" Ryoma sighed, "The longer you put this off, the harder this will be. Grab your sword and let's get moving." He ordered, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"My... sword?" Corrin echoed, looking around the room. "That's odd... I could've sworn I left Yato over here... no matter, I can probably just find another blade around here somewhere..." He added, standing up to face Ryoma.

"Surely you'll need your Yato blade, Corrin... you want to save the world, don't you?" Mikoto asked, standing up alongside her son. 

The prince stared at his mother in confusion, "Saving the world? What are you talking about, Mother?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Some things never change it seems." Ryoma pinched the bridge of his nose, "Surely you haven't forgotten the promise you made already, have you? You promised you'd save Hoshido... and the rest of the world, didn't you?" He questioned, aiming to jog the young prince's memory.

Suddenly, the memories came flooding into his mind. "That's right... I said that... but, wasn't I killed by Takumi's attack? How can I go back?" Corrin asked, growing all the more confused with each passing moment.

"You were almost killed, but it seemed your ties to your allies were strong enough to keep you alive. You can return if you have the courage." Ryoma replied, giving him a confident grin. "Can't you hear your allies crying out to you?" He asked, encouraging him to look upwards.

Indeed, he was able to hear the grunts and cries from his fellow soldiers, each of them trying to call out to Corrin.

(Much like in the game, I'm gonna be running down the list of characters as it would be presented in  _ Conquest _ . I won't be listing all of the units, only a handful of them.)

**Felicia:** "You promised we'd be together forever, Corrin! Now come back and make that a reality!"

**Ja'vassa:** "You're not gonna make me look like a fool by trusting you, are you, Corrin? Wake up, idiot! We still need you here!"

**Azura:** "You can't let your song end on such a sour note, the world isn't ready to lose you!"

**Nyx:** "You've got so many years ahead of you, don't let it go to waste!"

**Xander:** "This isn't what you trained for Corrin, you're stronger than that! So come back and prove it to me!"

**Elise:** "I can't lose you, Corrin... please come back to us!"

**Camilla:** "Oh, my... this isn't time for a nap, my sweet brother. Wake up at once!"

**Leo:** "Seriously? You're gonna let a weak attack like that take you out? Come back to us!"

**Silas:** "I can't lose you again, the world can't bear to see your kind light disappear. Wake up, damn you!"

**Kaze:** "Hey! You promised you'd promise we'd bring peace to our countries together, you can't go out now!"

"My friends... I can hear them loud and clear." Corrin said, looking towards the skies. "How do I go back?" He asked in a desperate tone.

"I believe I can be of assistance here." Takumi said as he approached, "Yato might have been shattered, but you can use my Fujin Yumi to repair it." He said, holding the bow out to him. 

Corrin's eyes widened in shock and confusion. "I.. I thought you were fighting with my allies back in the castle?" He asked, growing slightly more confused.

Takumi had shaken his head in response, "That... monster isn't me. It's... a manifestation of the resentment and anger I held towards you, though I regret all of it. I let my emotions cloud my desires... I wanted to call you my brother, to grow close to you like you are with your Nohrian siblings, but I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to. I'm sorry for all of the pain I caused you, dear brother."

"I should apologize... I've said and done some terrible things to you and your allies, the hatred was warranted. Though, in spite of it, I never once saw you as anything other than my dear brother. I'm sorry we couldn't have been on the same side. I only hope you can find it in you to forgive me." Corrin responded, looking towards the outstretched bow. 

"You can earn my forgiveness by destroying my body, releasing me from my anger and hatred. Take my bow and you can restore your Yato to its full glory once again. Please, don't argue with me. Just take it and return to your... friends." Takumi ordered, practically shoving into Corrin's chest. "You had better win this battle, you promised Ryoma you would."

The prince clutched the bow, staring at it briefly. "I'll... I'll do what I can. I promise that we'll come out on top. When the time comes, I hope we can reunite as a family once more." Corrin smiled towards Takumi.

"Good... I... I look forward to it, brother. Stay strong for us." Takumi replied, returning the smile. Him and the other two would watch as Corrin left their realm, returning to his own.

Slowly, he had awoken with the Shadow Yato in his hand, a fierce determination could be seen in his eyes. Ja'vassa grinned as he watched his friend rise up, "Sure took your sweet time returning to us. What took you so damn long?" He asked in a slightly teasing manner; though the Khajiit seemed to be his usual, slightly cheeky self, it was clear he was in poor shape. Much like with Garon, his swords and spells had little impact on Takumi. "We've managed to wear the bastard down, but I don't think we'll last for much longer..."

Corrin nodded in response, "Sorry I took so long, friend... I'll finish off Takumi. If we're to release his spirit, we'll have to do this." His grip on his signature blade tightened slightly as he rushed at the hateful mass that was his brother. 

Within mere moments, the Shadow Yato was embedded deep in Takumi's chest; much like with the previous battle, it had caused him to fall over with him slowly fading away. "Thank... thank you, brother..." A last, peaceful smile crossed Takumi's face as he'd finally disappear. 

A saddened smile crossed Corrin's face as it seemed the long battle finally came to a close. "Rest well, Takumi..." He muttered, breathing heavily. "The war... it's finally over. We can rest... we can be at peace." He looked towards his allies, smiling softly. "Thank you for everything... all of you have fought bravely and with honor. I won't soon forget your efforts."

Xander smiled towards his brother, "You fought well, young prince. It's time we located the remaining soldiers and informed them of the outcome. It's time we officially ended the chaos and returned home. There is much that needs to be done." He said, heading towards the exit. "Once we return to Nohr, it'll be time to break out the meat and the mead. I believe a feast is in order. It's not the best, but until I can procure a proper reward for all of you, this will have to do." 

In the background, many of the allied forces cheered and exchanged gleeful words. Felicia had effectively tackled Corrin down, a bright grin plastered on her face. "Now that the war's over, does this mean we'll be able to finally settle down?" She asked him. 

"Of course, Felicia... I did promise we'd marry after the war, correct? I'm keeping that promise... and maybe after we return home, we can officially make preparations." Corrin assured her, wrapping her in a soft, loving hug. "Maybe soon we could even start a family of our." He suggested; the idea was pleasing to her, though rather than saying anything, Felicia simply pressed a gentle, loving kiss to Corrin's face.

Ja'vassa had approached Nyx once he regained his footing, smiling towards her. "When I arrived in this world, I hadn't planned to save the world, though I'm glad things turned out the way they did." He admits, gently wrapping his beloved in a soft hug.

Nyx nodded in agreement, "I'm glad you stayed with us... though, what do you plan on doing now? The war's over, you have no reason to stay here..." 

A brief pause followed, "Not sure... I had intended to find a way to return to Skyrim, though.. I just want to be with you. Whether I remain in Nohr or we manage to return to Skyrim, I want to be with you." He responded, softly stroking her cheek. "I want you in my life, for now and forever."

His partner nodded in response, "I'll follow you to the end of the world and back again. No matter where you go, I'm going with you." She responded, nuzzling into his soft hand. "Now, what do you say to us joining the others for that feast?"

Ja'vassa chuckled in response, "A feast sounds pretty damn good right about now... let's go, shall we?" He asked, intertwining his hand with hers. They would end up following the rest of their allies out of the Hoshidan castle, aiming to return to Nohr as soon as possible. For the first time in a long time, things were finally looking up for both countries. Peace had finally returned to the realm and with any luck, it would remain.


	20. Everlasting Peace

With the fall of both King Garon and Takumi, the Nohrian army had begun to return home, and despite what should be a joyous occasion for the group, few of them felt like celebrating. The Nohrian royals lost their father, while the Hoshidans lost three of their beloved royals over the course of the war. There was little time that could be spared in mending the scars of war as they needed to return home in order to commence Xander's coronation ceremony. Many changes were coming to the land, Xander had plans to right the wrongs that King Garon had spread across the continent. Places like Cheve, Notre Sagesse, the Ice Tribe, and many others deserved reparations from what Garon had done to them. After that, Hoshido deserved reparations themselves after all the damage caused to them. 

A few days had gone by since they returned to Nohr and these plans had been drawn up thanks to help from Corrin, but before they'd put them into action, they needed to wait for the whole coronation ceremony. "Citizens of Nohr! The age of strife is finally over, it's with great pleasure that I can announce the end of the war with Hoshido! With the rise of King Xander, may the peace between our great nations be everlasting!" A priest called out, raising a crown as the new king approached. "It's with great honor that I officially name you King of Nohr!" He slowly lowered the crown onto his head, bowing after doing so.

The newly crowned king waved towards the adoring public, "As your new king, I aim to become a beacon of hope for a country that has lived under darkness for many generations! With the peace forged by the sacrifices of so many of your loved ones and our former enemies, I aim to ensure that this piss will never break, so long as I hold the crown." Xander spoke in a rather proud, hopeful tone. "With the help of my young siblings and with the promised help of the Hoshidan royal family, we will rebuild our countries. We will forge a new era of love and understanding, so that we'll never have to live through such a dark time again." With his final words, Xander bowed towards them, soon heading back into the castle to greet his siblings. Almost as soon as he entered, Elise ran him down for a quick hug.

"King Xander, huh? It's got a nice ring to it!" The princess giggled, smiling up to her brother. Soon, Corrin and the others would approach him. Xander offered them a smile, "Well, I offered you all a feast after the coronation... I think it's time I lived up to it. Corrin, why don't you see if you can't gather up some of the others and have them meet us in the banquet hall?" He suggested, deciding to head there himself. 

Corrin nodded, "Right away, my King." He teased, heading off to collect his friends. Not everyone showed up, as the bulk of the army was resting and relaxing now that the war had ended. Felicia, Ja'vassa, Nyx, and Silas had arrived at the hall with the young prince, all being quickly seated. As they waited for the meal to be served, they decided to pass some time until then. "So, uh... Ja'vassa. Now that the war is over, you no longer have any reason to be here, right? I'd assume you'll be preparing to return home, huh?" Corrin asked.

A brief silence followed along with a shrug, "I need to return home.. it's been so long since I've seen it, but I don't want to leave you or anyone else." The Khajiit admits, a soft sigh escaping him. "Even then, it'll be a long while before I can find a way back. I'm hoping to develop a spell that would allow me to travel between realms freely, but even if it were possible, it'll likely take a large amount of magical energy. I just don't know." 

Nyx smiled towards him, leaning against him. "I'll go wherever you go, whether you stay here or choose to return home, I'll be right behind you. Forever." She promised, holding onto him with a loving smile on her face.

"Thank you, Nyx.." Ja'vassa returned the smile, intertwining his hand with hers. "I'll probably need a few days in an attempt to contact my Lord, no doubt the Lord of Knowledge would be helpful in this."

The others would listen briefly, though Xander would soon speak up once Ja'vassa was finished. "Whether you decide to stay or leave, I wish to thank you for your service to us. It seemed at every corner, my father and oftentimes myself had opposed you, treated you like an enemy, I had even attempted to kill you, yet you remained loyal to the cause and fought with us until the bitter end. I thank you for that."

The Khajiit scoffed, "Save your gratitude for someone who deserves it. I only stayed for Nyx." Ja'vassa replied a bit stubbornly. Unable to help, an amused chuckle escaped Xander's lips. Soon, the food would arrive and the proper feast would soon begin, with much of the group simply discussing future plans. Felicia and Corrin confirmed that they were indeed gonna try for a child in the near future, their marriage having been set in stone. Nyx and Ja'vassa had plans to begin preparing that spell that would allow transport between their realms, while also figuring out plans for their own marriage, Elise was gonna work on finding spouses for her single siblings, things of that nature. Despite the less than favorable ending of the war, the group seemed to be in relatively high spirits, as for once, they could go through the night without worrying about a battle. It was a nice change of pace, hopefully one that would last.

After the feast, they had scheduled a meeting with the remaining Hoshidan royals, planning to discuss the new peace treaty between the new nations. Once Hinoka and Sakura arrived, they were quick to reunite with their brother, though they were happy they no longer had to see each other as enemies, it was a relatively awkward reunion. It had become known that Hinoka would soon be crowned Hoshido's new queen while Sakura would likely be the next in line, that's of course if the new queen doesn't have any children in the meantime. This brief meeting and treaty signing had soon ended just moments before the sunset.

With the coronation and meeting done, it was time for the group to separate and return home for the time being. For once in a long while, things were beginning to look up for the nation that had spent so long in a veil of darkness. Nohr could finally shed that darkness and become a beacon of hope for generations to come.


	21. Home Again - Finale

Nearly two weeks had gone since the war with hoshido had finally come to a close, and as Ja'vassa had explained to the others, him and Nyx were at work in an effort to produce the spell that would allow them transportation between Tamriel and Nohr, though the process was a long and difficult one. Creating a teleportation spell itself was hard enough, and that was only teleporting them a couple feet from where the spell had been cast. Today, they had been doing more of the same. "Ja'vassa... we've tried everything, but it doesn't seem there's much we can do. I'm sorry, love." Nyx said apologetically as their latest experiment ended in failure.

Ja'vassa was briefly silent, rubbing his chin as he went through potential options. "I'd need some time on my own. I can see if I can contact my Lord... the Daedric Prince of Knowledge might be the only option we have." He approached his soon to be wife, wrapping her in a brief hug. "I'll probably be gone for about a week, but as soon as I come back, I'll inform you if Herma-Mora is able to help with us." He leaned in, giving her a soft, but loving kiss. Neither really enjoyed being separated for long, but it was necessary if they desired to see Skyrim together.

The kiss lasted for a few moments with Nyx breaking away first, "Alright... be safe, love. Come back as soon as you can." She said, slowly pulling away from her husband's warm hug. "With any luck, this'll work out for us." Before she'd completely release Ja'vassa from her own grip, she sighed softly. "What are you going to do if you can't work out a way to return home? You know you've always got a place with the Nohrians."

A soft smile spread across the Khajiit's mouth. "I know I do, and I greatly appreciate it. If for whatever reason I cannot return to Skyrim, then I'll have to simply make do with this being my home. I'll have you, no matter where I end up. That's enough for me." He assured her, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. "I'll be back soon. Love you." He would soon exit their home, making his way towards a dense not far from where they lived. 

Fortunately, the entire summoning process wouldn't take nearly as long as initially expected, taking only a few days in comparison to the week he initially anticipated. Thanks to the makeshift shrine and the offering of some of the sources of knowledge Ja'vassa had collected while exploring the realm, his patron lord would appear to him in the usual mass of tentacles and eyes.

_ "It's been a long while since you've summoned me, Champion. You've even offered a host of knowledge to do so, all from a world beyond even Oblivion. What is it that you'd ask of me?"  _ The prince asked, his disembodied voice seemingly coming from all directions. As usual, the summoner seemed as stoic as always, his calm and calculating expression remained unchanged.

"I would ask you to help me develop a spell that would allow me to transport myself between Tamriel and this land. I know it's a tall order, but I believe I can find enough to make up for it." Ja'vassa started, hoping his persuasive tongue would be enough. "This is a land torn by a devastating war that left nothing but destruction and sorrow in its wake. Perhaps in exchange, I could spread your influence across the realm. No doubt having followers in both Mundus and Nohr would give you an advantage over the other princes of Oblivion. I've managed to gain the trust of many citizens here, and it would be just as easy to leave books of your own in precarious places for curious travelers. It would draw them to you."

A brief moment of silence followed the Khajiit's request, it seemed old Herma-Mora was intrigued. Being a gatherer of knowledge, the things already offered to him were of great interest to him and the offer made to him would indeed grant him a unique advantage over the other Daedric Princes.  _ "Very well, Dragonborn. I will grant you the knowledge you need to develop this spell. In exchange, I want you to continue hording the knowledge of this world and offering it to me. The spell will grant you and anyone in contact with you travel between the two realms. Now, go forth and spread my influence across the land. Use the Black Books you've obtained in Tamriel to travel between this land and Apocrypha as needed."  _ After Hermaeus Mora finished speaking, the disembodied mass of tentacles slowly faded away, leaving behind a spell tome.

"Perfect..." Ja'vassa muttered, picking up the book. With the tome in hand, he would quickly make his way back home to inform Nyx of the success. Upon returning home, he'd discover his beloved completely engrossed in her studies, not that this was a surprise. Wearing a playful smirk, he'd approach and give her a surprise hug from behind. The sudden hold on her caused Nyx to practically jump out of her skin, turning to face him with a surprised expression.

"Ja'vassa! Don't do that!" She exclaimed, soon returning the hug with a smile. "I presume since you returned early, there's good news?"

Immediately, Ja'vassa revealed the spell book. "Hermaeus Mora was able to help us, in exchange, we'll need to collect forms of knowledge native to this land... books, journals, scrolls... anything that could be of us. But, with this spell, I'll be able to transport myself... and those in my vicinity to and from Tamriel. I'll need time to read over this, but it seems we'll finally be able to visit Skyrim together." He explained, taking a moment to flip through the pages of the new book. "Maybe we can actually get married in Skyrim... maybe even start our family there."

Nyx smiled at the suggestion, nodding towards him. "I'd like that... I'd like that a lot. It feels so... surreal. Prior to joining the Nohrian army, I hadn't expected to find myself getting married at the end of the war, but of all people to choose, I'm glad it's you, Ja'vassa." She reached up to hold his cheek, smiling softly. "Starting a family with you would be incredible."

A soft laugh escaped Ja'vassa's lips. "I hadn't intended to get attached to anyone here, especially not to the point where marriage was an option. But... I'll always be grateful for you coming into my life." The two leaned in, locking in for a long, loving kiss between one another. With the war over, they could finally just focus on themselves, build their relationship and a potential family, delve deeper into their studies, and just in general, enjoy each other's company. No longer would they worry about the war tearing them apart, it was a joyful time for them.

Several moments went by before either had pulled away from each other's loving embrace. Ja'vassa sighed softly as he did so. "That gets better every time..." He admits, giving her another hug. "I'll need about an hour or so to get through the tome, perhaps afterwards, we could see about inviting Corrin and the others. I know he was excited to see Skyrim as well." He suggested, receiving a nod from Nyx in response. The two would soon separate once more, Nyx would return to her own studies while Ja'vassa would begin on his own. 

Learning the spell was considerably easier than he had expected and after a few hours, Ja'vassa had successfully learned the spell and with it in his arsenal. He went to inform Nyx of the success, a bright smile plastered on his face. "Nyx... are you ready to join me at the castle?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her. 

Nyx smiled, turning to face him. "I'm always ready, love. What would you recommend we wear for this trip?" She asked, keeping a soft hold on her soon to be husband.

"Skyrim is a cold land, you'll likely want something warmer than what you have now." Ja'vassa explained, shrugging. "Depending on where we end up, finding warmer robes won't be an issue, or we can see if Corrin and the others can help with it." With their final discussions, the pair would make their way for Castle Krakenburg to discuss the potential trip with Corrin.

After receiving the explanation, the young prince smiled in excitement. "I'm so glad you've managed to find a way home, Ja'vassa. Is it really okay for us to come along?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"Of course it'd be fine, my friend. I've spent plenty of time in your world, so it's only fair I'd show you mine. If you want to join us, get yourself ready and meet us in the courtyard." Ja'vassa suggested, heading back out in order to help Nyx get into the robes they picked up for her along the way to the castle. Fortunately, they'd be done with it by the time Corrin, Leo, Elise, and Camilla had arrived. "Good, you four are here... are you ready to come with me?" He asked them, having the spell readied.

Corrin nodded in response, "We're ready as we can be... Xander said he wanted to join us, but he still had some things to take care of as Nohr's new king, so it'd be a while before he'd have a chance." He explained, receiving a nod from the Khajiit. 

"Alright, if we're ready, grab onto my arm and I'll ready the spell." Ja'vassa replied, having the greenish colored spell readied. With a bit of hesitation, they would reach out to the Khajiit, gently holding onto his arm. "Next stop, Tamriel." He said as the spell charged; releasing it once it was ready. With a brilliant flash of light, the group would be transported from Nohr and would soon land on the peak of a tall, snowy mountain.

"So... the spell brought us to the Throat of the World, and it seems an old friend has come to greet me." Ja'vassa said as a distant roar could be heard. "Stay your weapons. This one is a friend."

Soon, an elderly dragon would land in the snow nearby. "Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, Dovahkiin." The beast greeted, his eyes scanning the newcomers. "You've been gone for decades and without warning, you return with strangers to this realm. Where were you for all those years?"

"It's... it's a long story. After an experiment, I found myself stuck in the realm of Mehrunes Dagon, fast forward a century or so, and I found myself in their realm. Eventually, I managed to contact Hermaeus Mora and return home. Has much changed in the time I've been gone?" Ja'vassa asked, nervous to return to the surface, knowing that many of his closest friends were long gone. "Master Arngeir... and the others, are they still alive?" He asked, bracing himself for the answer.

"You've been away for a long time, Dovahkiin. Many of the ones you loved during the last time you were here have passed. Krosis. The Greybeards you seek are still alive, through strange magics, they seem to have conquered mortality itself. No doubt they'd want to speak with you." Paarthurnax responded, his tone as calming as it always had been.

"Thank you, Master. It was good to see you again. I'm afraid the reunion will have to be cut short." Ja'vassa bowed towards the elderly dragon, turning to the others. "The rest of you need to stay close. The path down the mountain is treacherous." He warned them, using a Candlelight spell to lead them to High Hrothgar to meet with the Greybeards. 

The meeting with these elderly Nords was relatively brief as they'd continue to descend down the mountains, "Ah... let's just hope my old home here is still standing. It's been a while since I was last here." Fortunately, he still had the key to the old Clockwork Castle, though he'd admit he was a little nervous the caretakers may not remember him. As they reached the base of the mountain, Corrin had found himself growing slightly more curious about the new land. "What's this place, Ja'vassa? It looks like a nice little village."

A soft smile spread across the Dragonborn's face. "It hasn't changed a bit since I was last here. Welcome to the Village of Ivarstead, a small village in the northernmost parts of the Rift. We'll need to go south to reach Riften... that's where I could hold weddings, if I remember correctly... there's a chance it might've moved the temple since I was last here."

Unable to help it, Nyx found herself pressing against Ja'vassa, trying to take in as much of his warmth as possible. "I know you said it'd be cold, but I was hoping it might warm up now that we're away from the mountain.."

The Khajiit chuckled at her, softly lifting her up. "It'll get warmer the closer we get to Riften, for now, I'll just hold you." Ja'vassa assured her, holding her close to him. The walk through the Rift was surprisingly uneventful. There was the occasional bandit or wild animal that tried their luck, but none would match Ja'vassa's surprise and joy upon running across a surprisingly familiar face along the road that connected Ivarstead and Riften. "There's no way..." Ja'vassa muttered as he set Nyx down, approaching the woman who seemed to be just as surprised as him. "Serana? Is that you? I can't believe it..."

In the background Nyx had exchanged looks with the others, slightly confused as to what was going on. Slowly, the vampiric woman approached him. "I can't believe it... Ja'vassa! Where have you been all these years? And perhaps you'd be willing to introduce me to your friends here?" She asked, wearing a rather relieved smile on her face, glad to see her old friend once more.

"I was stuck in Oblivion for a few decades, and with some dumb luck on my side, I got stuck in a realm beyond Oblivion... that's where they come from. This is Nyx, my soon to be wife. The others are Corrin, Elise, Leo, and Camilla, they're among the royal family of Nohr, the country I've spent most of my time in after escaping Oblivion." Ja'vassa explained, returning the warm smile from Serana. "Guys, this is Serana. She's an old and dear friend of mine, one I'm glad to see is alive and well... or at least as alive as she can be. So, what are you doing out here, especially during broad daylight?"

Unable to help it, a soft laugh escaped Serana's lips, "The most surprising thing about all of this is the fact that you came here with a lover. I decided I just wanted to do some exploration. It gets stuffy in the castle sometimes, especially when Vingalmo and Orthjolf constantly bickering with each other." As she spoke, she decided to join the others on their walk to Riften. "You'd be surprised, Skyrim really hasn't changed all that much since the last time you were here. Hammerfell and Black Marsh joined the Empire again, the Thalmor have kept a relatively unstable peace with the Empire, though Talos worship remains outlawed. The Stormcloak uprising was put down... so, I guess a few things have changed."

Ja'vassa listened intently, "I'm surprised to hear that Hammerfell rejoined the Empire, but I suppose if they were to survive attacks from the Dominion, they had little choice... seems the Argonians thought the same." He responded, though slightly relieved that not much has changed in the past century.

Elise studied the vampiric woman, clearly curious about her. "If you don't mind me asking, how is it that you and Ja'vassa know each other so well? It's been years since you've seen each other, yet you two hit it off like you were never even separated." She spoke with a slight giggle.

"Serana and I are both vampires, we ended up traveling for a while as we looked for a way to stop some nefarious prophecy. When you've fought side by side with someone, almost getting killed in the process makes it easy to trust someone. There would've been numerous times back in the Forgotten Vale that I would've been killed if not for her help." Ja'vassa explained, a nostalgic smile on his face.

Serana on the other hand had a rather playful smirk on her face. "I remember, back before you disappeared... you were always so adamant about not marrying anyone, you always told me that no one would be able to tie you down. I suppose that turned out to be a lie." She said teasingly, chuckling at his reaction.

Nyx had a similar smirk on her face, "So it seems I was the lucky one, eh?" She asked, her voice just as teasing as the vampire's was.

"That was the one and only lie of my life." Ja'vassa replied, a little flustered. "I hadn't intended to fall for anyone, but Nyx didn't give me a choice in the matter. She had me the moment our eyes met." 

Corrin chuckled softly, "You've no idea, Serana... if there was an award for the cutest couple, it'd definitely go towards these two." He admitted, grinning in a playful manner. The remainder of the walk to Riften would largely consist of the same. Ja'vassa and Serana would catch up with one another, the Nohrians allowed their curious gazes to wander about the beautiful, autumnal scenery the Rift provided. 

After they reached Riften, Ja'vassa wore a rather saddened smile. "It seems RIften finally managed to clean up. The water running through the canal looks so pure. I wonder what happened to the Thieves Guild?" He asked, though Serana shrugged slightly.

"I don't know, I'll admit, I haven't really gotten out all that often. I only know what I did thanks to the others in the castle." Serana admits, shrugging. "So, I'd assume you two are heading for the Temple of Mara?"

Ja'vassa nodded in response, "I think so. We've waited so long for the moment, and now it's finally here. We'll meet up with you guys soon." He said, reaching over to hold Nyx's hand. "Come on... let's see what we can do." He suggested to his beloved.

Nyx happily nodded, following closely. "I'm really glad I got to see your homeland, Ja'vassa. It's beautiful, I'd love for us to start our family together here." She admits, nuzzling into his hand as they arrived at the steps of the temple. 

"I'll admit, I wasn't sure I'd ever see this place again, but I'm glad I returned here with you. Thank you for everything, Nyx. You've given me more than I could ever ask for." Ja'vassa smiled, softly hugging her. "I am yours. Forever." He promised.

"And I am yours." Nyx responded, "For now and forever."

After they finished speaking, they entered the temple. They were quickly greeted by a Nord priest. "Blessings of Mara upon you. How might I help you, my children?" Olavin asked. 

The two briefly exchanged glances before Ja'vassa would speak up. "I heard we could hold weddings here at the temple, and we were seeking to host one as soon as possible." Ja'vassa explained.

"Oh, really? It's nice to see love blossoming. If you don't mind us getting a few things together, we'd be happy to host the wedding later this evening." The Nord said, offering them rather joyful smiles. "I'll send one of my brothers or sisters to collect you when it's time. Until then, please enjoy your stay here." He bowed slightly, going into the back to prepare for the wedding.

Ja'vassa and Nyx shared a brief, happy smile before they'd leave the temple to meet up with Corrin and the others. They had entered a nearby tavern, the Honeybee Inn, formerly known as the Bee and the Barb. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he entered, "I remember the first time I came here... I had my first experience with that swill they call Black-Briar Mead." Ja'vassa said, going to join Corrin's group at a nearby table. "Well, with the help of the priest, we're set to marry by the evening."

Camilla smiled at the news, "I'm happy for you two." She turned to face Ja'vassa, a suddenly serious look spreading across her face. "You had better take good care of her, if you don't I'll find out and, well... you might just find yourself in an uncomfortable position with my naughty little axe.

The Dragonborn was generally a fearless warrior that feared no one, except for Camilla that is. "Of course, I'd never do anything to hurt her." Ja'vassa assured her, wrapping an arm around his beloved.

"Good... now, you two had better come and visit when you have any children, I'd love for them to meet their aunt Camilla." The princess grinned playfully, happily continuing a rather calm, happy conversation as they waited for the wedding to start. 

A few hours went by before they'd be called back to the Temple of Mara. Olavin stood in front of a statue of their namesake goddess. "Ah, here comes the loving couple now." He smiled, watching as the two came up to the altar. "We gather her tonight, under the benevolent watch of Lady Mara, the Goddess of Love and Compassion to join these two loving souls in eternal partnership." The priest turned to Nyx, "Do you agree to be bound to one another in love and trust for now and forever?" He asked.

"I do. For now and forever." The dark mage confirmed.

Olavin turned to Ja'vassa, "Do you agree to be bound to one another in love and trust for now and forever?" He asked.

"I do. For now and forever." The Khajiit promised.

The priest smiled at the confirmation of their vows. "It's with Lady Mara's blessing that I now wed this couple. May you two find joy and comfort in each other's company for as long as life wills it. Under her grace and compassion, I provide you both with these Bands of Matrimony, confirming these blessings. Congratulations." Olavin handed both of them one of the rings, bowing as he allowed the two of them to share their first kiss as a married couple. Joyful tears ran down their cheeks, spending several moments plastered to each other before finally splitting apart.

In the background, Corrin and the others had nodded in approval, though this was expected. More fascinating were the spirits briefly appearing in the background, many of whom were close to Ja'vassa when he was last in Skyrim; his parents, brother, sister, late wife, daughter, and even a few others like that of Jarl Balgruuf and Jarl Elisif were there to pay their respects. They were invisible to the attendees, but they had a clear picture of what was going on. The spirit of Chiara was most proud of him, an approving smile plastered on her face.  _ "Well done, Brother..."  _ Her spirit whispered, disappearing along with all the others as the wedding came to an end.

With the wedding over, the group would return to the tavern. "Congratulations, you two." Serana said, smiling. "I'm not generally one for the whole romance thing, but you two genuinely made me happy."

Ja'vassa returned the smile, "Thank you, Serana. It was... nice seeing you again." The two shared a brief hug, "I think it's time Nyx and I found a home, and got these guys back to Nohr. Perhaps we'll meet again soon, hopefully there won't be another century in between our next meeting."

Serena grinned, "There better not be, I'll open the damn portal and drag you out myself." She threatened, "And you know how persuasive I can be."

"That I do... that I do." He responded, waving as his group made their way for Riften's gates. "Nyx... do you want to live here or remain in Nohr?" Ja'vassa asked, readying the spell to return them home.

Nyx was quiet, thinking of her options for a brief moment. "I want to stay in Nohr, but maybe we could come and visit Skyrim every so often." She suggested, receiving a nod from her husband. The group grabbed onto the Khajiit again, allowing him to use the spell. 

After returning to Nohr, they'd split up once again. Corrin and his siblings would head for their quarters, the newlywed couple would make their way back home. Both parties were in high spirits, Ja'vassa had his wife and option to return to Skyrim whenever he desired; that century in Oblivion was worth it, every ounce of pain he suffered in the Deadlands, every unsure decision he's made it Nohr, all of it was worth it now that he had Nyx in his arms. The future was looking bright once more. 

After returning to their home, Ja'vassa and Nyx joined each other in bed, exhausted from the day's events. They wrapped their arms around the other, pulling themselves close to one another. "I finally get to call you my wife, Nyx... I'm... I'm so happy. I love you." Ja'vassa whispered, holding her cheek. 

Nyx wrapped her hand around the one on her cheek, "I love you too, my dear husband. It's such a surreal moment, but one I never want to forget." She responded, leaning into seal the night with one last, longing kiss before the two would finally head off to sleep, never once letting go of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've managed to make it this far, then thank you so much for taking the time to read this. It means a lot to me knowing that the story was engaging enough to keep interested in it for so long. I do hope you look forward to the Birthright and eventually, the Revelations editions of the story. Again, thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
